Smash Ultimate: World of Light
by The Worst Writer21
Summary: A mysterious Force has appeared and has wiped out the Smash Brothers, now it is up to Kirby to save the day and bring back his friends from Galeem, Lord of Light
1. Proulouge

**OKAY, THIS IS MY FIRST WRITING WORK BECAUSE IF YOU READ MY PROFILE, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT THE PERSON WHO WAS ORIGINALLY HERE HAD GIVEN THE ACCOUNT TO ME, AND TOLD ME TO WORK ON WORLD OF LIGHT FOR SOME REASON.**

**YOU MAY THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE THE WORST WRITING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, AND… YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING A STORY ON THIS WEBSITE. SO CUT ME A TINY BIT OF SLACK, BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE HARSH AND SAY I SUCK, GO AHEAD.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Smash Mansion:

Mario, being one of the first smashers ever, was assigned to lead a group of newcomers around Smash Mansion, showing them their rooms and the activities that they will be doing besides fighting. "And that's the tour, any questions" Mario sighed, a whole bunch of hands were raised in the air. Mario let out a long sigh and pointed towards a newcomer with a cup for his head. "Yes, you said something about a subspace incident, do you mind telling us what that is" he asked.

"Sure, get comfortable, this is a long story" Mario replied, sitting on a chair that was next to him. "So, it all started at the third tournament, me and Kirby were finishing up a brawl when the Halberd arrived in, but instead of Meta Knight, we got some jerk with a gun" Mario glared at Wario, who was busy munching away at a pair of chicken to even care about Mario. Mario continued, "Apparently, Wario was working for Master Hand, who was under the control of Tabuu at the time, and unleashed a bunch of things known as the Shadow Bugs. After that I met up with Pit, who helped me chase after Wario and the Halberd. Long story short, we met up with Tabuu. He turned us all into trophies and with the help of my brother, Ness, King Dedede, and Sonic; we were able to defeat Tabuu" Mario finished his story. "If you want more information, you can talk to R. O. B, he was a one of the robots during the Subspace Incident" Mario got off the chair.

"Mario, we finally found Master Hand, he's at that Craggy Outlook" Fox said, Master Hand had disappeared a week before the newcomer ceremony, and everyone was looking for him. "Really, great news, I'll be there shortly" Mario said, before turning to the newcomers. "If you guys don't have any transportation, you could hitch a ride with Captain Falcon or Meta Knight" Mario said, walking off to the Odyssey. Every smasher, even the newcomers, went towards the garage where the fighters kept their vehicles. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Bowser jumped onto the Odyssey and it took off. Paper Mario, morphing his body into a paper airplane, took to the skies after the Odyssey, with Tails and Sonic following them with the Tornado.

Zelda and Mewtwo teleported out of the garage while Samus and Dark Samus boarded the Gunship. Red and Leaf along with the other with the other Pokémon boarded the Falcon Flyer. Kirby hopped onto the Warp Star and it enlarged to fit Snake and King Dedede. The Warp Star took off at incredible speed while the Halberd followed, carrying most of the newcomers and some veterans. Cuphead and Mugman jumped into their planes and took off to the skies, with Master Chief hitching a ride with them, Banjo followed in pursuit with Kazooie lifting both of them into the air. Sans and Palutena both teleported to their locations the others started to pile into the Falcon Flyer, which took off after it was full. Lastly, Fox and Falco jumped into the Arwings while Wolf jumped into the Wolfen.

* * *

Craggy Outlook:

Banjo and Kazooie were the first to land, the next people were Sans and Zelda, followed by the Arwings, then Mario's Odyssey, Paper Mario, the Halberd, Falcon Flyer, and the rest of the fighters. Jumping out of the Arwing, Fox titled his head to the side as the signal was coming from right here. As he looked to the sky, he found the signal, but yelped in shock. There was a massive ball of light surrounded by angel wings, not to mention the army of Master Hands coming towards the cliff.

Snapping back to reality, Fox took out his blaster and raised it towards the sky, "Don't let a single one get away" he yelled, the smashers took a fighting stance. Marth stepped up and said, "We'll each need to take down about ten" which was way more than anyone could take down by themselves. Zelda noticed most of the smashers cowering in fear. "Stow your fear, it's now or never" she yelled, Pit noticed the words of encouragement and said "We'll win this, I know we will." After a few minutes, the Master Hands dissolved, shocking everyone, as blue energy went over to the core.

As the energy was heading over, Shulk had a vision, he saw everyone get wiped out, and it seemed that no one would be spared. Shulk turned around and said "WE NEED TO FLEE" but it was too late. Where the core of light was, a black hole emerged, and shot out limitless beams of light at the fighters. Shulk immediately casted Speed on himself and began to run. Fox looked at the beams in awe as he was disintegrated on the spot. This shocked everyone, Link snapping out of the shock, raised his shield and blocked two of the beams, before the third one knocked his shield into the air, and he was destroyed. Samus, Master Chief, and Crash Bandicoot fired their weapons, wasting up everything they had to destroy the beams, but nothing happened to the beams and they were destroyed.

In the air, Zelda and Mewtwo both looked as two beams came their way. Zelda casted Nayru's Love while Mewtwo used confusion, both of them trying to send the beams back, but alas, they were destroyed. The smashers, seeing only a few of them get destroyed with ease, took the cue to run. Shulk, who had made it quite far, started to slow down as the Speed Spell wore off, causing him to get vaporized. Paper Mario morphed himself into a Paper Airplane, and beckoned the Mario Bros to jump on. Mario shoved his cousin, Dr. Mario, over towards Luigi and Paper Mario, and began to run towards the princess. Seeing that Mario was heading towards Peach, Dr. Mario and Luigi jumped towards Paper Mario, and the trio took to the skies, only to be vaporized within minutes.

Waluigi began to run on foot, thinking "_This is not what I had in mind when I wanted to join the smash bros_" He was ultimately vaporized before he could get ten feet away from where he was. Yoshi picked up Mr. Game and Watch, Pichu, and Isabelle, and began to run as fast as he could. The dinosaur actually made it pretty far until he tripped over a rock, causing him to and the others to get destroyed. Red and Leaf sent out their Pokémon to deal with the beams as Bowser stood next to them, and spewed a bunch of fire from his mouth. They were destroyed within minutes. In the air, Cuphead and Mugman both had jumped into their planes and took towards the skies, they saw two beams hot on their tails and turned mini, attempting to confuse the beams, but the beams destroyed them.

Falco, who was faster than Fox, jumped into his Arwing and took to the skies while Bowser Jr. turned his clown car into a plane and followed after Falco, the two were destroyed. Kirby leapt high into the air as he dodged a beam and jumped onto the Warp Star, and took off into the sky. Olimar, who was the S.S Dolphin, attempted to head to space to escape the catastrophe that had been laid upon him and the others; he was destroyed before he could get past the clouds. Back on the ground, there were a lot of people attempting to dodge the beams. Bayonetta jumped over a beam and turned into a swarm of bats, but she went into her human form two quickly and was destroyed. Sans teleported away from the beams and fired a Gaster Blaster at the beams, knocking them away. The skeleton fell to his knees as he used up to much energy at the time, and was destroyed with ease.

Lucario teleported away from a beam and went behind Greninja, who had jumped up into the air. Lucario was too slow to react and he was promptly destroyed. Greninja was too distracted by the loss of his friend that he didn't notice the beam coming towards him, and was destroyed. R. O. B charged up a huge laser, and fired it at the beams, while Incineroar tried to use revenge against the beams to come back stronger. The duo was destroyed within seconds. Sonic and Pikachu were getting tailed by two beams. Sonic was about to boost out of the area, but looked at Pikachu, who was clearly not going to make it. Sonic slowed down and stretched his arm out towards Pikachu, in attempt to grab the mouse Pokémon. However, slowing down was a mistake for Sonic as Pikachu was destroyed, and Sonic was destroyed minutes later.

Tails jumped into the Tornado and started it up, but a beam destroyed him before he could even get into the air. Ness and Lucas both tried to teleport themselves out of their while Banjo and Kazooie provided them cover. Kazooie used her Wonder Wing move create a barrier, but as a beam came their way, Kazooie ran out of Golden Feathers and the three were destroyed. Mario, had failed to save Peach, collapsed to the ground as he saw his closest friends, and his own brother get disintegrated and broke down and cried. Geno ran to Mario's side and began to drag him away from some beams and into the cover of a rock, where Little Mac, Terry, Joker, and the Belmont's resided. A beam aimed straight for the rock destroyed them all before they could react.

A lone box stood at the edge of the Cliffside as it was destroyed. Sora and Cloud looked at each other as Cloud began to charge his limit while Sora tried to by him some time by a shooting a mix of water, ice and fire at the beams, but the two were destroyed. Mega Man closed his eyes and thought about his loved ones while Pac-Man urgently told him to run, the two were destroyed. Ryu and Ken had accepted their fate along. Nate and Katie both hugged each other as they were destroyed along with the Street Fighters.

Captain Falcon opened up the cockpit to the Blue Falcon (which he brought along just in case) and attempted to jump in, but was destroyed before he could start the car. The Ice Climbers swung their hammers while King K. Rool attempted to deflect the beams using his belly, Robin, Lucina and Chrom huddled each other in sadness as they were destroyed like the Ice Climbers and King K. Rool. Young Link hide behind some rocky terrain and took out his ocarina and attempted to play the song of time, but was destroyed before he could play a note. The Inklings splattered the ground with ink and jumped in it as a beam came their way. The beam dug into the ground and destroyed the Inklings with ease.

Marth, Ike, Roy, and Byleth all looked at each other, and then at the beams, knowing full well they couldn't get out of it, they swung their swords as a last attempt effort. The group was destroyed; Corrin closed her eyes and accepted her fate as she was promptly destroyed. Wario, shoulder tackled a part of the cliff and a bunch of rocks came down, he attempted to make a barrier for the remaining survivors, but then realized he cut everyone off. Thinking that was a better idea, Wario ran jumped on his bike and took off, only to get destroyed by a beam from above. Pit and Dark Pit were being flown away by the magic of Palutena; the goddess saw to beams coming her way and took out her reflector, but the beams destroyed her. The two Pits have lost their ability of flight and two beams from below took them out. Wolf sat down and accepted his fate while next to him; Donkey Kong launched Diddy high into the air and charged up a punch. He tried to punch the beam but that did nothing and the two were destroyed. Diddy Kong, Ridley, and Rosalina were trying to escape through the air. The three used everything they could to dodge the oncoming beams, but it wasn't enough and they were destroyed.

Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee looked at a three beams heading their way. Meta Knight took out his sword, preparing to challenge the beams while Dedede took out his hammer. Bandana Dee ran around crazy, knowing that the three were not going to make it. The beams came at them at incredible speed and the trio was destroyed. Villager managed to find Duck Hunt and the Wii Fit Trainer, and to find a huge beam coming their way. Villager dug into his pocket to find his balloon helmet, only to find out that it wasn't there. Panicking, Villager began to run around in circles and flap his arms just in case some miracle would happen. The dog hid his eyes, too scared to watch while the duck began to lift the dog into the air, but due to the weight, he couldn't get the dog up. Wii Fit Trainer tired her deep breathing move, it had been useful against many attacks, but the three were destroyed.

Back in the skies, Kirby had made it out alive, he dodged multiple beams that came his way and prepared with a blink of an eye, the Warp Star was gone.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**OKAY, IT IS NOW TIME TO DIVE INTO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WHERE WE WILL BEGIN OUR WORLD OF LIGHT ADVENTURE.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

?:

Somewhere in a dark room, a trophy of Mario stood there, with lines of blue energy circling him, pinning his arms to his sides. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a yellow liquid poured onto Mario, covering his entire body. The liquid turned into a stone copy of Mario that fell to the floor, making a sound that echoed throughout the dark room. A spirit, the embodiment of someone that has been lost to the light, went over to the stone Mario, and started to possess the body.

The stone body went limb as it came to life, revealing Mario, but with red eyes. Every single fighter had those eyes. It was as if they were being controlled, all except for one…

* * *

The World of Light:

Spirits had roamed the land, trying to figure out what was happening and why. A sparkle shined in the gray sky as the Warp Star came back down to the world, landing on the ground as Kirby was flung off, face planting onto the ground until he came to the edge of a cliff. Lifting himself off the ground, the pink puffball looked over the cliff to see the world around him. Smack dap in the middle of this world was that thing. Kirby, getting a sudden boost in hatred, jumped off the Cliffside and ran over towards the world in front of him.

Running over towards the beginning of the world, Kirby found the place was crawling with spirits; he couldn't even take two steps before he was caught in a spirit battle. Kirby landed on Distant Planet, which was in Battlefield Form, he looked over to the end to see Mario, but Mario was different. The plumber wore black and white clothes instead of his traditional red and blue, and his eyes were blood red. Knowing that this wasn't Mario, Kirby charged at Mario, before his body had an aura of fire, and the pink puffball dashed forward.

…just as Mario turned metal, and the attack only did little damage.

Mario turned and punched Kirby, before kicking him off the stage. Kirby came back to the stage with only a few jumps. Mario was out of his metal form at this point as the pink puffball ran towards the plumber and took out his hammer, which started to get on fire. Kirby swung the hammer and Mario was knocked into the sky. Turning back into metal, Mario came back to the ground and slid into Kirby, before trying to punch Kirby multiple times. Kirby dodged the punches and went behind Mario, and charged up a powerful kick, and just as Mario exited his metal form, the pink puffball kicked the plumber out of the arena.

Kirby was brought back to the world as the spirit floated away. The pink puffball walked forward down the path as he was forced into another spirit battle. This time, it was Yoshi, and the battle was taking place on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi had a Poke ball to start the battle. The dinosaur threw the Poke ball down and revealed Evee. Looking at Kirby, the Pokémon ran over and attacked as Yoshi followed. Kirby dodged both of them and did three kicks, sending Yoshi flying into the air.

Using his flutter jump, Yoshi got back to the stage and stuck out his tongue, trying to eat Kirby. Kirby dodged the tongue and ran up to the dinosaur, sliding into him and then kicking the Yoshi high into the air, sending the dinosaur out of the arena. After the Yoshi left, more Yoshi's had appeared, a red, blue, and yellow Yoshi. The Yoshi's charged at Kirby ad did multiple head butt and kicks. Kirby had dodged most of them and started to perform his own kicks, knocking the Yoshi's out of the arena. Kirby was teleported back to the path as the spirit floated away. Kirby walked down the path as he saw someone up ahead, before he could make out the person, he was thrown into a spirit battle. This battle was with the Mii Swordfighter, and the battle was taking place at Pac-Land. The Mii Swordfighter was wearing a costume of a blocky human, who was wielding a blue sword, and after a while, an Assist Trophy would spawn, this would be some green monster with no arms and just four legs.

Kirby dodged the Assist Trophy and attacked the Mii, who used his sword to block the attack. The Mii swung his sword at Kirby causing him to fly into the Assist Trophy, which exploded out of nowhere, causing both Kirby and the Mii, who was caught in the explosion, to fly into the air. Kirby moved over to the Mii and did three kicks, which knocked the Mii over to the right. Landing on the ground, Kirby took out a huge fire sword and pointed it at the Mii Swordfighter. The Mii growled as he dashed towards Kirby, and swung his sword. The spirit fighter and the pink puffball clashed swords for a while before Kirby launched the sword like a dart.

The Mii wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the sword as he was knocked to the side. Kirby ended the battle by jumping high into the air, and turning to stone, landing on top of the Mii. The spirit turned into the same creature that was an Assist Trophy as it floated away. Kirby, now making his way to the person he saw, which was Mario. The real Mario, who wore his red hat and shirt, and blue overalls. The only bad thing was that Mario still had those blood red eyes that the spirit fighters had. Mario gave Kirby a cocky look as the pink puffball made his way over to the plumber.

"Ah Kirby, I have been expecting you. You may have survived my little light show; I had planned for someone like you to survive, to keep it short, if you want to see your friend again, you must beat him in a match of smash" Mario said, Kirby took a fighting stance as the world around them morphed into Final Destination. Mario gave Kirby a look that basically said 'you're dead' as he charged at Kirby. The plumber took his hat and tossed it at Kirby, who smacked it away with his hammer. The hat went back to the plumber as Mario leapt high into the air and slammed his hand down onto pink puffball, knocking Kirby into the air. Grinning, Mario brought out a hammer and jumped into the air.

Kirby saw the hammer and quickly kicked Mario multiple times, before taking out his cutter, and slamming Mario into the ground. Mario got up and glared at Kirby, before he lifted his hand as fire appeared. Kirby dodged the onslaught of fireballs shot by the plumber, as he went over and slid into the plumber, knocking Mario into the air. The pink puffball jumped up into the air took out his hammer, and swung it at Mario. The plumber dodged it and brought out a Koopa Shell, and kicked it into Kirby. Kirby slammed into the ground before getting up as Mario took out his hammer.

Mario raised his hammer high into the air as Kirby grabbed his overalls, and did a flip in the air, slamming Mario's head into the ground. Mario, shaking his head, looked to see Kirby's foot coming towards his face with no time to react. The Pink puffball ended the battle with a swift kick to the head. The two were sent back to the world as Mario landed on the ground, unconscious. Kirby grabbed a nearby stick and poked Mario a few times, causing him to wake up.

Mario got up in a sitting position and clutched his head. "Huh, Kirby, what happened" Mario moaned, as Kirby explained everything that happened (which was kind of hard since he couldn't talk). "So, because of that thing earlier, we lost" Mario concluded, Kirby gave a nod. Mario looked off into the distance to find that thing from the Outlook. "We'll, if you freed me from that things control, I bet we can free everyone else, let's go" Mario said, walking off into the distance. But he was intercepted by a spirit that quickly pulled him into battle. This battle was with R. O. B, and the battle was taking place on Great Plateau Tower. The Robotic Operating Buddy was bigger than he originally was. The robot began to charge up a laser as Mario charged at him and slid into him.

Taking out F. L. U. D. D, Mario fired a gush of water at R. O. B, sending it a little far back. R. O. B activated his jet boosters and took to the skies, before landing on top of Mario and punching him in the face. R. O. B began to take out a Gyro and fling it towards Mario, who caught it in the air and flung it back at the robot dealing some damage to it. Mario jumped up into the air and with a fist of fire, slammed his fist down onto the robot. The robot let out a beep as it swung its arms around like crazy. Mario dodged the attack and ended the battle by shooting a fireball. The fireball exploded on impact as R. O. B was knocked to the ground.

Coming out of the spirit battle, the duo of Mario and Kirby found themselves at a pair of crossroads. The pair decided to go left as they found themselves outside of a garage, inside the garage was a red plane. Working on the plane was Miles Prower, better known as Tails. Mario put a finger to his mouth as the duo tried to sneak across towards more open area, but during this Kirby had stepped on a stick that broke, causing the two-tailed fox to turn around.

"I was expecting you two to show up, already heard the news from the Radiant One" Tails said, putting his tool box down. Mario raised an eyebrow, "The Radiant One" he asked, Tails gave a nod. "Yeah, he told me that you two were on your way to stop him, however, I am here to make sure that doesn't happen" Tails took a fighting stance. Mario and Kirby both took fighting stances as well.

Tails wasted no time as he brought out a bomb and chucked it at our heroes. Mario rolled out of the way and charged at the fox, which jumped into the air and began to fly, dropping a bunch of bombs in the process. Kirby inhaled the bombs and dawned a hat, becoming bomb Kirby. Kirby started chucking his own bombs into the air as Tails dodged all of them. Landing away from the heroes, Tails began to charge up a spin dash, and charged at Kirby, hitting him and making Kirby lose his ability. Mario, taking out his hammer jumped over to Tails and slammed it down onto his head.

Tails clutched his head and growled, before tail whipping Mario away from him. Tails brought out his arm cannon and fired multiple shots at the two, who seemed to dodge all of the shots, Mario dodging them manually and Kirby inhaling the shots. Mario ran up to the two-tailed fox and grabbed him, before spinning around and throwing the fox behind him, and letting Kirby take out his cutter and slam Tails into the ground. Letting out another growl, Tails got off the ground and started to fly; he took out a pair of link rings and started tossing them at the two, who dodged the attacks. Mario, began to shoot fireballs straight at Tails, who seemed to dodge most of them, but the one at the end caught the fox off guard as Tails slammed into a tree, unconscious.

**AND THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE FOR RIGHT NOW. I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME NEW ASSIST TROPHIES PLANNED FOR THIS STORY AS YOU SAW THERE, IT WAS THE CREEPER FROM MINECRAFT (YES DON'T JUDGE ME), AND I HAVE OTHER UP MY SLEEVE BUT I'LL SAVE THAT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

**AS FOR TAILS, HE WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE BECAUSE I WAS TAKING STUFF FROM HIS STAND ALONE GAMES: TAILS ADVENTURE AND TAILS SKY PATROL. I ALSO TOOK STUFF FROM SONIC BATTLE AND I WILL BE TAKING STUFF FROM SONIC THE FIGHTERS AND OTHER GAMES AS WELL (HE'S HAD THE SPIN DASH SINCE SONIC 2, SO I ADDED IT STOP SCREAMING).**

**BUT YEAH, THAT IS IT, AND IN THE WORDS OF MY FAVORITE YOUTUBER, THEGAMESALMON, GO OUT THERE AND MAKE SOMEONE'S DAY, BE HAPPY, STAY HAPPY, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER GOODBYE. **


	3. Spirits are here

**HOW WOULD SOME OF YOU FEEL OF SOME ASSIST TROPHIES BEING BOSSES? I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL, BUT I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

"So, everyone's just… gone" Tails asked, Mario nodded sadly. Tails looked to the sky, seeing a silhouette of Sonic holding a peace sign. The silhouette disappeared into the night sky, as the young fox looked at the ground, tears welding up in his eyes. Mario went over to the fox and patted him on the back. "I'm sure he's still out there, Kirby found me being under control by that… thing, Sonic must be under its control too, and we can save him" Mario said reassuringly.

Tails looked over to Mario and wiped his eyes, "You really think so" Tails sniffled, Mario shot the fox a reassuring smile. "I know so" he said, Tails nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud mechanical roar, and the sound of Kirby yelling. The two turned around to find a giant mechanical beast. Tails yelped in shock as Mario took a fighting stance, knowing that this was Metal Gear Rex from the stories Snake told the other fighter back at the third tournament.

Tails quickly started chucking bombs at the legs of Rex, but that did nothing. Rex had started spewing out missiles at Tails, but Kirby stepped in and inhaled missiles and shot them back out as a star, still doing nothing. Mario jumped up and attacked the top of the mechanical beast, and then attacked the big circle that seemed to be its weak spot. Tails started to fly and took out a pair of link rings, he threw one of the rings at the circle to help attack, but the face of Rex lifted upwards and started firing bullets, forcing Tails to retreat to the ground. Mario began to shoot fireballs at the big circle, causing it to fall off the robot and for the cockpit to open up.

Axem Red blinked multiple times, realizing his cover was blown. "YOU AGAIN" Mario yelled, Axem Red managed to get Mario off of him by shaking the cockpit up and down multiple times. "Hey Red, long time no see" Axem Red said, lifting his thumb over the fire button. Mario's hands opened up as fire danced on his palm, Tails took out his arm cannon as Kirby waved hi to the Axem Ranger. "Listen, I would love to chat, but the Radiant One is expecting me to get the job done" Axem slammed his thumb onto the fire button as bullets started blasting the ground. Mario dodged the bullets and missiles and fired multiple fireballs at the cockpit, dealing damage to Axem Red. Tails began to fly in the air and started to drop bombs onto the cockpit while Kirby began inhaling more missiles.

Mario fired one last fireball at Axem Red, causing Rex to malfunction. "NO, do you have any idea how hard Dr. Wily worked on this" Axem Red yelled, as Meta Knight's Halberd came soaring in. "This isn't over Mario, we'll be back" Axem Red jumped into the Halberd as it took off into the skies, leaving Metal Gear Rex to explode on the three fighters. Tails, grabbing Mario and Kirby, took to the skies as Metal Gear Rex exploded, destroying most of the trees, and even Tails garage.

* * *

?:

Tails landed at the outskirts of a town known as Springdale. Landing on the ground, the three started to walk towards the town, only to be intercepted by a spirit battle, taking all three of them into the battle. The three landed on N. Sanity Beach, looking up they found Wario, with Green Overalls and a brown shirt along with a black hat. He wielded some sort of staff. Wario was sleeping when the fighters entered, waking up, he clutched his staff as he ran over to the fighters and slammed the stick onto the ground.

Mario jumped over Wario and did a mid-air punch, damaging Wario as he was sent into the air. Kirby followed Wario and took out his cutter, slashing the cutter multiple times into Wario, sending the treasure hunter off the stage, but he was able to get back on. Wario, heading to the center of the stage, began to spin the staff around him, before slamming it down onto the ground. Tails summoned a magical boxing glove that smacked Wario into the ground, causing the treasure hunter to see stars. Mario ended the battle by making an orb of fire appear from his hand, which knocked Wario into the sky, where he didn't come back down.

The spirit turned into some sort of fat tribesman with a stick that had a skull on it. The three were sent back to the world where they continued on with their journey.

* * *

?:

Galeem growled in frustration as Axem Red stood before him. "O Lord of light, forgive me, I'll make sure that Red and those other guys will be destroyed" Axem Red said, "I can't believe that you let them get away" the lord of light yelled in frustration. "Not only that, but you let Metal Gear Rex get destroyed, Dr. Wily is furious right now" The Radiant One said in a more calming tone.

Galeem thought long and hard on what to do with Axem Red (who was shaking with fear), "However, there is a task that you can't possibly mess up, why, because I'm coming with you" Galeem said, while Axem Red gave a nod, and went to inform the other Axem Rangers.

* * *

Back with the Heroes:

Our three heroes were making their way up a mountain known as Mt. Wildwood, which was in the small town of Springdale. Making it up the Mountain, they found those two kids from the newcomer ceremony. "Well, well, well. It's about time you showed your faces" Nate said.

"Yeah, you made the Radiant One very upset with what you did to Metal Gear Rex" Katie said, Mario growled at the mentioning of this Radiant One. "Okay, who even is this Radiant One, is it some sort of cult thing" Tails asked. "Well, none of us have actually seen the Radiant One in person" Nate said, looking up at the sky. "But, most of us think it's that thing up their" the boy concluded.

"Now, enough talk, it's time for your journey to end, NOW" Katie growled, taking out her watch. She flipped some sort of coin in the air before sliding it into her watch. A red cat with two tails and blue fire at the end of the tails appeared, also possessed. Tails immediately took out his arm cannon and fired a shot at the cat, which jumped out of the way and fired a shot of fire that magically appeared out of nowhere. Rolling out of the way, the fox looked over to see Nate with a magic red hammer coming towards him, jumping out of range of the hammer, Tails pulled out a bomb and chucked it at Nate, who rolled out of the way.

Kirby jumped into the air and turned to stone, falling down onto the red cat, causing the feline to fly into the air. Mario jumped into the air and prepared for a punch, but the cat rapidly punched Mario multiple times in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Mario got up and looked at the cat, growling as his fist was covered with fire. Jumping into the air, he loomed over the cat as he punched him, before grabbing the cat by his tails and flinging him off into space. Katie gasped as the two fighters walked towards her.

She quickly got out a paper fan and started swinging it rapidly; the two fighters were not amused as Mario grabbed her hand. Katie quickly looked to see Mario with a fireball ready to shoot. "WAIT, I YEILD" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs. She fell to the floor as her eyes returned to normal. Katie soon woke up clutching her head.

"Oh, what happened" she muttered, "We can tell you what happened after we free your friend" Mario said, cocking her head to the side, the ponytailed girl looked to see Nate fighting a two tailed fox she remembered seeing at the newcomer ceremony. "Hey, I can use some help over here" Tails growled, snapping his fingers a hole appeared between the two, and the magic hand came out, knocking Nate into the air. Nate landed on the ground and took out a coin; Tails saw this and quickly snatched the coin from him. Scared, Nate looked as Tails held a bomb in his hand. "I YEILD" Nate said, falling to the floor.

When Nate woke up, he found the four fighters staring at him. "Can I help any of you" he asked, "You dealt with demonic things before" Mario asked, Nate thought for a moment, but gave a nod, "Good, we've got a huge ball of light that may or may not be demonic" Mario said. "Okay kid, you're coming with me, Tails, you take the others" Mario said, grabbing Nate by the arm, and started to head higher up the mountain. Tails, blinking a few times lead the group of Kirby and Katie down the mountain, and straight into a spirit battle, which sucked in Katie.

Katie landed in some sort of battlefield version of a snowy field that continued to snow, a sign in the background said "WELCOME TO DUSTING FIELDS". "Well, it looks like someone wasn't ready for Freddy to come to the party" a voice appeared behind her. Whirling around, she found Banjo, with no Kazooie or backpack, but with a Top Hat, Microphone and Bow tie, and in front of him was a suit of a brown bear, with eyeballs poking out and blooding coming from the mouth.

Banjo turned to find Katie, "W-Well hello, little girl, a-a-are you lost" Banjo asked, distortion and glitching was enough for Katie to realize that this wasn't the bear she remembered. "Aw, come on now, all that fear isn't helping any of us" Banjo said with a grin. The yo-kai watch user, now more afraid than ever, quickly flipped a yo-kai medal into the air and slid it into the watch. Jibanyan appeared after a simple song and dance. "What is it nyow" the lazy cat asked, before turning to find a bear with a suit in his hand. "Hmph, you think that'll stop me, kid, you never stood a chance" Banjo threw his microphone at the yo-kai cat, who was knocked back as the microphone boomeranged back towards him. Jibanyan got up and charged at the bear, who grabbed the cat and prepared to take a huge bite out of what he thought was the Frontal Lobe.

Jibanyan yelped in fear as he used his paws of fury against the bear, knocking him back. Banjo got up and growled, clutching his head for a few seconds. "It's just a nightmare, you'll be awake with mom and dad soon" Banjo mumbled silently, looking up, he snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere came multiple pizza's that flew in at once. Jibanyan yelped in shock as she jumped out of the way of the pizzas. Jibanyan looked to see the bear was gone; he looked over to see Banjo grabbing Katie. "When you wake up, just remember, friends are forever" Banjo said, getting out a suit of a bear.

Jibanyan jumped up to the bear really quickly and used his paws of fury, rapidly punching him multiple times in the face, knocking him to the left of the stage. "WHY WON'T THIS NIGHTMARE END ALREADY" Banjo screamed, confusing the two, "I've already been killed by some man in purple, I can never see my family again, I never went to heaven, and now I'm fighting some girl in Dusting Fields" Banjo sighed, clutching his head. "What do you mean" Katie asked. "Oh don't act like you heard of it, the Missing Children Incident, the bite of 87, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Banjo went on.

The bear sighed as he looked off into the distance, "I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to do it, I just… I'm just scared, I've been trapped inside of a robot bear for what seemed forever, and I will never be free, Cassidy's right, I should just accept it" Banjo got up and walked over to the edge. "Hey, if you find a robot chicken, fox, or bunny, tell them to trust Cassidy and face the facts alright" Banjo fell off the stage. Katie returned to the world and looked to see a spirit of a robotic bear, and under it had a ribbon with the name "Freddy". The spirit floated away as the three fighters continued on their path.


	4. Paper Pals

**GO PLAY THE PAPER MARIO GAMES (EVEN STICKR STAR, I KID YOU NOT), THEY ARE REALLY FUN RPGS THAT YOU CAN PLAY WHEN YOU WANT TO KILL SOME TIME.**

**WHY I TOLD YOU TO PLAY THE GAMES, YOU'LL SEE.**

Smash Ultimate World of Light

With Mario:

Making their way down Mt. Wildwood, the duo of Mario and Nate found themselves in the town of Rougeport. The group walked through the abandoned town of Rougeport until they were caught into a spirit battle. Landing in, the duo looked to see Paper Mario and a small Yoshi. The Yoshi looked over and growled at the two challengers.

"Wow, they sent two losers to take on me and the Great Gonzales, we'll pummel these guys and take the belt… and the Crystal Star of course" The Yoshi said, Paper Mario nodded as he brought out his hammer. Slamming the hammer down onto the ground, the world began to shake, causing the fighters to stumble on the ground. The Yoshi began to flutter jump into the air before doing a ground pound onto Mario, knocking him back a few feet. Nate quickly pulled out a medal and slid it into his watch.

"I am most honored to be here" Shogunyan said, "It's going to take more than a little cat in a samurai outfit to defeat us" the Yoshi said. Shogunyan glared as he unsheathed his sword, the smaller Yoshi took out an egg and threw it at Shogunyan, who slashed the egg, destroying it with ease. Paper Mario took out his battle cards and quickly shuffled through them. Mario quickly slid into his Paper Counterpart and then kicked him off the ring, landing in the ground. Paper Mario looked up to see his counterparts hammer coming straight towards him and he rolled out of the way, before taking out his own fire flower. Planting the fire flower into the ground, the flower shot out multiple fireballs, the fireballs knocked Mario back into the ring. Mario growled as he took out a koopa shell and kicked it at his counterpart, who used his hammer to knock it back.

The Yoshi that was dealing with the samurai yo-kai was having a lot of trouble, he kept dodging the eggs and the ground pounds that he was using to attack, and every time he tried to gulp the enemy, it would dodge it. "Can't you just hold still for a second" the Yoshi stuck out its tongue. Shogunyan dodged the tongue and preformed Bonito blade, slashing the Yoshi multiple times, and knocking him over to Paper Mario. Who yelped in shock, before taking out a treasure map, and one of the Crystal Stars emerged from it. Jumping onto the star, the Crystal Star began to enlarge itself, before stomping the ground multiple times.

The fighters were knocked into the air, "Now we got them, you can't defeat the Great Gonzales" the Yoshi grinned, sticking out his tongue, however Mario grabbed the tongue and pulled the Yoshi closer to him, before knocking him out of the arena, causing the battle to end.

* * *

With Tails:

Making their way out of Springdale, Tails and the others were making their way down towards some sort of base, before they were sent into a spirit battle. This battle was with a black Mewtwo that held Death's Scythe, and the battle was going to take place at the on some sort of rock formation, and the battle began. Mewtwo charged at the trio of smashers with the scythe, and swung it at them, forcing them to retreat into the air.

Tails, taking out his arm cannon, fired a shot at the ground where Mewtwo stood. Mewtwo dodged the attack, and fired a small ball of dark energy. Katie whacked the dark energy away with her fan and quickly summoned Kyubi, who shot blasts of fire from his hands. Mewtwo knocked some of the fire away with the scythe and floated towards Kyubi, and charged up a scythe slash. Kirby inhaled Mewtwo and dawned his own Mewtwo hat. He quickly charged up a huge ball of dark energy and tossed it at Mewtwo, who was knocked into the air. Tails ended the battle by making the Magic Hand punch Mewtwo upward and out of the arena. When the group came back to the world, they saw the spirit of the Devil himself float away.

* * *

With Mario:

Nate rolled out of the way of Paper Mario's spin jump, but got hit by Paper Mario's hurl hammer. Bringing out Cappy, Mario tossed the hat towards Paper Mario, who used the cap as a trampoline to jump over Mario, and ground pound him. Mario growled as he grabbed Paper Mario and threw him behind him. Nate quickly took out his hammer and slammed Paper Mario into the ground.

Getting off the ground, Paper Mario took out a sheep. Mario cocked his head in confusion, before getting wide eyed that a huge herd of sheep came his way. The sheep ran him over, causing Mario to take damage and fall asleep at the same time. Seeing his chance, Paper Mario ran over and raised his hammer, only for him to get punched in the face multiple times by Jibanyan.

"Wait, you disturbed my nap to make me fight a piece of paper" Jibanyan gave an angry look at Nate, who scratched the back of his head nervously. Mario woke up to find Nate quarreling with that cat thing of his and Paper Mario, whose eyes had returned to normal. Mario walked over to his Paper counterpart, "We're in one of those world saving deals again, you in" Mario asked, Paper Mario nodded, then pointed over to a castle in the distance, then made a face of a certain turtle.

"You think that's Bowser's Castle" Mario asked, Paper Mario nodded. "Well, it's worth a shot, c'mon you two, let's go visit the Koopa King" Mario said, and the trio (Jibanyan ran off because of him literally fighting a piece of paper) made their way over to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

With Tails:

Tails let out a growl of frustration as he was blown away by the high winds. The base that was up ahead was actually surrounded by water, not to mention the amount of security cameras that were watching the ground in front of them, so even if they did make it cross, they would be spotted. He tried to fly over the water and cameras, but some really high winds blew him away.

"What do we do now, you can't fly us because of the wind, and if we could cross, we'd be spotted" Katie said, kicking a rock. "You can swim right" the fox asked, Katie nodded. "Good, maybe we can enter underwater or something" Tails said as Kirby pulled out a pair of goggles and a snorkel and Katie gushed at how cute they Kirby was. The two gave Tails a nod and the three dove into the water. As they were swimming, multiple robotic fish tried to attack them, but Kirby destroyed them by spitting out a gush of water, and occasionally swinging a hammer or a sword.

Finding a small cave, the trio swam into the cave, finding only nothing but darkness and a few air pockets. "Mmm… you three would go really well with some cheese dip" a voice said, the three fighters whirled around to see a shark staring them down with a hungry look. "The names Snacker and I patrol these waters, now, which one of you would like to be the appetizer" Snacker swam forward and opened his mouth, forcing the fighters to swim away. Snacker turned around and went for another bite. Tails was quick to react and took out his arm cannon and fired at shot at Snacker, who yelled in pain at the shot. The three fighters swam away from the shark as it began to give chase. Snacker opened his mouth again and began to swim faster, but Kirby shot out a bunch of water into the shark's face, before he began to catch up with the fighters. Snacker growled as he began to swim faster in attempt to catch with the fighters, who were close to making it into the base. In a last attempt effort, Snacker started to rapidly biting in hope to catch one of the fighters, but that failed as the fighters entered the base through a pipe.

Surfacing with a gasp, Katie held onto the pipe for dear life while Tails pulled her out before Snacker could get them. Kirby jumped out of the pipe and landed on the ground with a smile. "Ugh, that… was awful" Katie said between gasps, before a gun clicked. "I suggest you better run" Master Chief said, Katie slowly raised her hands up into the air while Tails pulled out his arm cannon. "You really think something like that will beat an assault rifle" Master Chief asked. "No, but it would distract you enough" Tails grinned.

Kirby turned to stone after the two-tailed fox said that, forcing Master Chief to roll out of the way. He unloaded at the three fighters, forcing them to dodge the attack. Katie quickly slid the yo-kai medal into her watch and summoned Shogunyan, who deflected the bullets with his sword. Tails dodged the bullets and summoned the magic hand, which launched Master Chief high into the air. Shogunyan jumped into the air and tried to slice the Chief, but was sent into a wall thanks to a Rocket Launcher. Tails took out his arm cannon again and fired it at Maser Chief, who dodged it and fired a laser from his Spartan Laser weapon. Taking out the Mauler gun, he went over to Tails and began to pistol whip him. It took the power of both Kirby and Shogunyan to stop Master Chief.

Tails, clutching his left elbow, ran over and grabbed Maser Chief, lifted him into the air with the power of flight, and slammed him down onto the ground, before taking out a hammer and smashing it onto Master Chief's head. Taking out a beam sword, Master Chief charged at the Kirby, who brought out his sword to protect himself. The two swords clashed but Master Chief won and knocked Kirby back a few feet. Master Chief threw a grenade at the three fighters forcing them to scatter.

Tails quickly charged up a spin dash and charged towards the Chief, who threw a grenade down and jumped just in time for the explosion. Tails quickly jumped up into the air and started flying under Master Chief, who took damage because of the spinning tails. Tails quickly ended the battle with a tail whip to the head that knocked Master Chief into a wall, who was out for the count.

Master Chief woke up a minute later, only to find a giant mechanical beaver staring him down with red eyes.

* * *

With Mario:

The trio of fighters made their way out of Rougeport and into a forest of an unknown name. Before they could do anything about it, they were thrown into a spirit battle. This battle was with Cuphead, and the battle was going to take place at Pokémon Stadium, and the battle began. Cuphead only wielded his spread shot so he had to try to get close to the fighters, Paper Mario slammed the ground with his quake hammer, which made Cuphead lose his balance and made Mario come in with a fist of fire, the cup was sent flying off the stage but came back on thanks to his dash.

Getting back on the stage Cuphead took out his straw, which morphed into some sort of fire hose and unloaded a bunch of water onto fighters, pushing them back a few feet. Cuphead then felt a huge burst of energy out of nowhere as he jumped into the air and a huge blast of milk came from his cup, damaging the fighters. Paper Mario, who had rolled out of the way of the attack, grabbed Cuphead and threw him far away from the arena, and he wasn't able to get back on.


	5. Welcome back everyone

**SORRY THIS TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID, I WAS WORKING ON A DIFFERENT STORY AT THE TIME, NOT TO MENTION I HAD A VER SMALL WRITERS BLOCK, AND SCHOOL KIND OF GOT IN THE WAY. BUT I'M BACK, AND WE WILL CONTINUE OUR ADVENTURE.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Tails:

Master Chief blinked, was he seeing this right? He couldn't even believe it, a giant mechanical beaver, which seemed to be calling itself Chipper's Revenge. The robotic beaver let out a monstrous roar, before getting hit in the back by Tails arm cannon. The robotic beaver glared at the two tailed fox as the robotic beaver snapped its fingers. Out of nowhere, a huge blue wall came crashing into Tails, knocking him into a wall.

Master Chief, seeing what the humongous robot was capable of took out the Spartan Laser and fired multiple lasers at the robot from behind. Chipper's Revenge turned around and glared at Master Chief, before his mouth opened up and out came multiple buzz saws that went everywhere. Dodging the buzz saws, Kirby jumped up into the air and took out his cutter, and slashed the robot multiple times, doing little damage to the robot. The robot snapped its fingers and a gush of water came out of nowhere, splashing Kirby and knocking him into a wall. Katie quickly got out a medal and put it into her watch, and out came Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan, take care of this thing" Katie said, "Why did you have to summon me, of all the yo-kai that you could have summoned" Jibanyan growled, before looking at the robotic beaver. "NYA, that's the thing you want me to destroy" Jibanyan yelped in shock, before shooting out a bunch of fireballs. The fireballs hit the robot in the back, causing it to turn around. Seeing his chance, Master Chief pulled out a rocket launcher and fired multiple shots into the back of the Chipper's Revenge. The explosions knocked the robot forward, as it fell to the ground, the robot panicked as it tried to get off the ground, Tails, flying in the air, dropped bombs onto the robot and destroyed the robot all together.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario and the others made it out of the forest and up to the castle that belonged to Bowser. Opening the door, the group was welcomed to the smell of magma. The trio walked into the castle only for the doors to slam shut on them, seeing how there was no way of turning back, the group was soon pulled into a spirit battle.

The trio of fighters landed on a snowy field with a sign that said 'Welcome to Dusting Fields' they looked over to find the Mii Brawler, dressed up as a white blocky person. "So, it has come to this, you're finally here to defeat the story teller" the Mii sighed, looking off into the distance of the field. Before any of them could question, the Mii continued, "I have to say, I'm surprised you made it this far, most people usually play on easy mode, but… you're a special bunch aren't ya" the Mii turned around and faced the group.

"It was fun being the puppet master, but now I grow weary, it's time to put you in your place. Now, let me show you how this game ends" the Mii growled, snapping his fingers, a huge wall came crashing it, but thanks to Mario's hammer, it was knocked away. The Mii used this time to rush in and deliver a swift kick that knocked the trio into the air. Nate quickly got out a red hammer and slammed it onto the Mii, knocking him back a few feet. The Mii got up and growled, before placing down a fan that shot lasers at the fighters, retreating them into the air.

The fighters jumped up into the air as the lasers stopped coming from the fan. Mario shot a fireball at the fan and knocked it out of the air. "Well, aren't you special, however, you will not be spared and you will not be saved" the Mii threw a shot putt at the group, who dodged it. Paper Mario ran up and quickly pulled out an Ice Flower, and tossed multiple ice balls at the Mii, freezing him in place. Mario quickly dashed forward and launched the Mii into the air.

"You really are persistent; however, I will not be moved so easily" the Mii slammed his foot down onto Mario. Nate quickly flipped a medal into the air and slid it into his watch, summoning Robonyan. The robotic cat lifted his arm and fired a rocket punch into the Mii, knocking him into the air; Mario ended the battle by delivering a punch that slammed the Mii into the ground.

"Okay, Alright, I get it. I guess if I'm not good enough to defeat four simple animatronics, then I'm not good enough to defeat you, just… make sure my code isn't used for another rage game or some crappy spin off, I would hate it if that happened" the Mii exploded, before turning into spirit of a small blocky person.

* * *

With Tails:

Tails and the group were making their way through the base, before they came up to a room, where the lights were turned off. The lights suddenly turned on and the area was revealed… to be a game show. "It's time for another edition of…" a voice rang out.

**SNIFIT OR WHIFIT**

The crowd went wild when they heard that when a Snifit appeared, having a bowtie and a top hat with eyes. "Hello, everyone and welcome to Snifit or Whifit, I am your host, Snifit" the Snifit said, "And you all know the rules, but since there's a lot of you guys, we'll make things interesting, we'll chose one of you lucky fighters to answer a question, but be careful, the room will fill up with poisonous gas so answer quickly" the Snifit explained, before he motioned the fighters to come over towards him. Putting his hand on the mike, he whispered, "Just so you know, we are actually using real poisonous gas" everyone gasped at what they heard.

"And, for your reward, you get… uhm, what do we have for the prize again… ah yes, we have this Skeleton guy that won't shut up" Snifit revealed a skeleton from what Tails remembered from the newcomer ceremony was Sans the Skeleton. "Okay, you, Katie if I'm not mistaken" the host said, Katie stepped up to the plate. "For your first question, who is this fighter" Snifit pressed a button, a picture was shown as the room filled with poisonous gas.

Katie, placing a hand over her nose and mouth, quickly glanced at the picture, it was a flat version of Mario, "its Mario" she yelled, "Oo, I'm sorry, but this is Paper Mario, learn to look better" the Snifit shook his head, as a spirit quickly sucked her into battle. Landing on the wet ground of the Fountain of Dreams, Katie looked to see her opponent was Bandana Dee, except he was holding a beam wand instead of his spear. Looking to see the girl, the waddle Dee took out the wand and started charging it up. Before Katie could get out of the way, a huge blast came out of the wand, hitting her, and sending her flying.

Getting back onto the stage, the girl looked to see Bandana Dee rushing towards her with the wand, Katie quickly summoned a paper hand and swung it rapidly, and she hit Bandana Dee and knocked him to the left of the stage. Getting back up, he charged up his beam wand and fired a shot at the girl, who summoned No Way to block the attack. The Waddle Dee gave a fearful looked as the girl stuck another medal into the watch, and out came Jibanyan. Jibanyan, noticing the situation, ran towards the Waddle Dee, who used the beam wand to early, resulting in the Waddle Dee to get sent out of the arena.

* * *

With Mario:

Trudging through the castle that is literally filled with spirits, the group made it up to the main part of the castle.

"Hey. Check it out, it's Mario" the group halted as The Elite Trio stood in front of them. "Which one, the one in the middle or the one on the left" Private Goomp asked, "You idiot, it's the one in the middle, the other one is that cheep imitation that King Bowser told us about" Corporal Paraplonk replied, hitting his partner on the head. "So, Mario, it's been a while, taking a job in babysitting" Corporal Paraplonk said. "Yeah, because if you are, you picked a pretty average kid to babysit" Private Goomp laughed. Nate growled while Sergeant Guy sweat dropped.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Lord Bowser has tasked us to stop you from entering his castle and this time we won't fail" Corporal Paraplonk said, taking a fighting stance while Private Goomp gave off a menacing glare, Sergeant Guy took out a whistle and blew into it, before a cannon dropped behind the trio. "Get ready for the beating of your life Mario" Private Goomp charged at the plumber, who easily dodged the attack, before he was trampled by a bunch of Goomba's that came out of nowhere.

Corporal Paraplonk retreated into his shell and dashed at Paper Mario, who jumped on the paratroopa and kicked him towards Sergeant Guy, who was busy dealing with the yo-kai watch user. Sergeant Guy swung his wand at Paraplonk, who scratched his head and went back over to Paper Mario, and gave off a menacing glare. Sergeant Guy slammed his wand onto Nate's head, clutching his head, the boy flipped a medal into the air, but the Shy Guy jumped up into the air and grabbed the medal, and quickly stuck it in his pocket. Sergeant Guy looked over to see Private Goomp get knocked towards him, down for the count. Letting out a small growl, he smacked his wand onto Private Goomp, waking him up. "Ha, I love teamwork, and this time, I'm going to keep my mouth shut on how you need to defeat all three of us at once" Private Goomp said.

"You're an idiot"

The Goomba realized what he said, "Uh… forget I said that" the fight continued on. Sergeant Guy blew his whistle as the doors to Bowser's Castle opened, and a bunch of Shy Guy's carrying a Banzai Bill, they loaded it into the cannon, and the cannon fired the Banzai Bill at Nate, who dodged it as it hit the ground, ricocheting off the ground, and landing on Sergeant Guy, exploding on impact.

Private Goomp, after suffering a terrible beating, quickly called in a bunch of Goomba's, which made a shield to protect the private. Shooting a bunch of fireballs, Mario destroyed the shield and kicked Private Goomp into the center, along with Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. "Gah, this is what you get for opening your big mouth, next time, just stay quiet" Corporal Paraplonk said.

"Listen Mario, you should turn back now, because if you don't you will face a threat greater than Bowser and the Radiant One combined" Paraplonk yelled, before The Elite Trio burst into a flurry of stars.

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO GET A CHAPTER OUT, SCHOOL HAS BEEN GIVING ME A LOT OF TROUBLE, BUT NOW I'M OUT THANKS TO THE CORONA VIRUS (IF YOU WANT MY OPINION ON THE MATTER, THE GOVERNMENT AND THE MEDIA ARE MAKING THIS A BIGGER DEAL INSTEAD OF JUST MAKING IT A BIG DEAL), AND ALSO I'M GOING TO GO ON SPRING BREAK SOON (MAYBE, THEY MIGHT BAN INTERSTATE TRAVEL HERE, THAT WOULD SUCK).**

**SO, AGAIN, I'M VERY SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG, I MIGHT BE TAKING A BREAK SO I COULD GO TO FLORIDA FOR SPRING BREAK, BUT THEN I'LL BE BACK AND WE'LL GET THIS STORY UP AND RUNNING AGAIN.**


	6. Brother Battles

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID, LET US START OUR CHAPTER.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Tails:

After doing more questions, fighting unpaid interns, and doing some sort of shuffle game with weird attack card stuff, it was finally time to end the show. "Well folks, we have had a nice fun show, let's give a big hand to our contestants, the Smash fighters" the Snifit said as the crowd cheered. "However, we have one final act of the show" the Snifit announcer pressed a button, and the cage that held Sans opened.

"You have to defeat this skeleton guy… while not trying to die to poisonous gas" the Snifit said, pressing a button, and the room filled up with poisonous gas. Sans raised his hand up into the air, forcing Tails up into the ceiling, and almost getting stabbed by bones. Master Chief took out his Assault Rifle and opened fired, but Sans teleported behind him and fired a Gaster Blaster from behind, causing Maser Chief to slam into a wall.

The skeleton dodged Kirby and sent out multiple blue bones, sending Kirby into a wall. Tails, coughing a little due to the poisonous gas, took out his arm cannon and fired multiple shots, which Sans dodged them all. The skeleton, who was getting a little tired, summoned a few small Gaster blasters, which fired at all of the fighters. The fighters dodged and continued their attack on the skeleton, which surprisingly dodged all of the attacks, but was getting more tired and desperate.

Sans panted (the other fighters would have as well if the room wasn't filled with poisonous gas), before taking a sit. "I yield" he said, before going unconscious. The poisonous gas left the room as the fighters let out long sighs and breathed fresh air.

"And that's the show, we'll see you next time on another exciting addition of" the Snifit pointed to the audience.

**SNIFIT OR WHIFIT**

The announcer and the audience disappeared as if they never existed.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario… couldn't do it. "Luigi, you're my brother, I know you're in there somewhere, I'm not going to fight you" Mario said, "Well, that's too bad, Mario, I guess you're going to die" Luigi's hands had balls of electricity on them as he chucked them at the three fighters, who dodged all three of them. Paper Mario, taking out his hammer, ran towards Luigi and raised it high into the air, only for Luigi to counter the attack with his Ultra Hammer, the two hammers clashed for a while, until Luigi's Ultra Hammer prevailed.

Nate quickly took out his own hammer and swung it at Luigi, knocking him into a wall, the plumber got off the wall and shot some more electricity at the fighters, before he went for Mario with his Ultra Hammer. Taking out his Ultra hammer, Mario counter attacked the hammer. "Luigi, stop this, please" Mario said, Luigi's expression unchanged as he kicked Mario to the ground and brought out the Poltergust G-00, and shooting a plunger in Mario's face. By the time, Mario took the plunger off of his face; Luigi delivered a punch to Mario's nose, knocking him back a few feet. Paper Mario, seeing how his counterpart was taking a beating from his brother, leapt into action.

The paper fighter brought out his hammer and slammed it onto Luigi's head, before doing a small kick and then ground pounding Luigi into the ground. Getting up, Luigi looked to see Paper Mario, taking out a fire flower and planting it into the ground, the flower sprayed multiple fireballs at Luigi, sending him close to the lava. Mario, realizing his brother was in danger, quickly grabbed his overalls before he could fall into the lava.

"You IDIOT" Luigi tried to force them into the lava, but Mario quickly pulled them back, and let Paper Mario slam his hammer into the head of Luigi, knocking him out cold. Luigi woke up a little bit later, and saw the three fighters. "Ugh, what happened" Luigi clutched his head while Paper Mario placed a mushroom in his mouth, which started to heal Luigi's wounds. "We lost, and now we're in Bowser's castle" Mario said, before the two brothers were pulled into a spirit battle. Landing on the ground of Luigi's mansion to two looked over to see Joker with white gloves, a hat, a purple mask, and gray and black clothing. Standing next to him was Bowser.

"Alright Rookie, it's time to get our revenge, see" Joker said, talking like a mob boss, Bowser nodded. "Popple, what are you doing here" Mario asked, "What do you think, I'm here to steal this bean star everyone is talking about, I can sell it back to the queen for all of her treasure" 'Popple' said, giving a wide smile and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, you go boss" Bowser cheered. "Alright Rookie, get ready to fight" 'Popple' said, unsheathing a knife. The bros took fighting stances; Bowser started the battle off by throwing two hammers, before blasting his fire breath at the duo, which dodged it. The Shadow Thief ran up to Mario and did a double kick, before taking out a small hammer and knocking Mario into the ground. Grabbing the thief, Mario tossed 'Popple' into Bowser, who grabbed him and placed him back down onto the ground. Mario and Luigi, running up to Joker, proceeded to use Chopper Bros on the spirit fighter, knocking him back a few feet. "How dare you hurt the boss" Bowser growled, shooting out a breath of fire, before chucking multiple hammers at them.

Dodging the hammers, Luigi ran up to Bowser and shot out a ball of lightning, sending Bowser up into the air, before slamming back down onto the ground. "Ugh, I think I got heartburn" Bowser bursted into a flurry of stars, before turning into Bowser with a blue mask. "R-ROOKIE" 'Popple' yelled in shock, before turning to the bros and taking off his mask, revealing Arsene. "You guys made me use my trump card, let's get them… whatever you are" 'Popple' snapped his fingers and casted Eigaon, knocking Mario into the air, the plumber landed on his feet and shot multiple fireballs at the Shadow thief, who dodged them and used the gun that was present in his pocket.

Dodging the bullets, the Mario went in front of Luigi and shot multiple fireballs into the air, when Luigi knocked the fireballs back using his Ultra Hammer, Mario jumped into the fireballs, creating a huge fireball that Mario spiked, sending it straight towards 'Popple', which knocked him out cold. When the bros were brought back to the world, they saw the spirit of Popple and Rookie float away.

* * *

With Tails:

After leaving the Snifit or Whifit, the group made their way through the rest of the base, until Katie was pulled into a spirit battle. Landing on Dusting Field, the young girl looked to see Peach, wearing a gold dress and a bib that said "Let's Eat" on it. She was also carrying a plate that held a cupcake with eyes on it. "Oh my, well look who it is you poor thing, being somewhere you shouldn't be, well, let's play a game to distract you from the pain you must be feeling, and the pain you soon be feeling" Peach said, taking out a suit of a bear that felt familiar to her.

"What" she blinked, it didn't take long for the match to start, Peach started by throwing a bunch of sludge onto the ground, before jumping up into the air and doing a hip dash, dodging the hip dash, Katie slid a medal into the watch and summoned Blazion. The lion yo-kai shot a blast of fire at Peach, which knocked her back. Peach, raising the cupcake into the air (which Katie was still surprised she had) made multiple cupcakes fall to the ground, healing herself. Peach grinned as she snapped her fingers, and a huge moldy pizza came in out of nowhere, damaging Blazion.

"Come on kid, let's go somewhere more private… so I can eat you" Peach lunged at Katie, who moved out of the way. "Clever kid, but now you're your stuck like a barnacle on a ship… is that what Foxy would have said, ah I don't remember" Peach said, "Katie looked confused as she tried to move away, but then looked down and saw that she was stuck in the sludge. "You shouldn't have come here, all children die, I should know, I was the first, I have seen everything" Peach said, moving closer to the girl.

"Wait, the first… like the first missing child" Katie questioned, "My, you know your history, yes, I was the first missing child, I was killed and now I'm stuck in a robotic chicken… or girl" Peach blinked. "I met up with your friend, his name was Freddy or something" Katie said, "You know Freddy, of course you do, everyone knows how popular Freddy is, he is the leader of the band after all" Peach said. "Well, he also told me to tell a robot chicken, fox, or bunny to trust someone named Cassidy and face the facts" the girl said. Peach frowned and got a sad look on her face.

"Sounds about right, Cassidy did say that we were going to be trapped forever, and it has been a very long time, I'll see ya on the other side kid" Peach fell off the stage, making Katie return back to the world, where the spirit of a robotic chicken with the same bib that Peach had was there, along with a ribbon under it that said "Chica the Chicken", the spirit soon floated away.

* * *

With Mario:

After some tough spirit battles, the group had finally made it over all the way towards the throne. "Bwahahaha, finally, what took you guys so long" Bowser laughed, Mario and Luigi got into fighting stances. "So, it's a fight you want, hm… nah" Bowser still sat on his throne. The bros blinked, even Paper Mario was shocked at this comment. "I'm sorry, what" Mario asked, "Why bother destroying you" Bowser began, raising a scepter high into the air. "When, I can just have someone else do it for you" Bowser laughed, Mario quickly realized the scepter, and turned around. He saw, Peach, with an aura of fire surrounding her.

Peach gave an angry glare as a huge burst of fire surrounded her and she charged at the group, the entire group rolled out of the way. "Lord Bowser, do you really think she can hold them off for a while" A Goomba with a red flag on its head asked the king. "As long as I have the Vibe Scepter, she can go on for hours" Bowser laughed. "Well, you're the boss, we won't stop you… then why did you call us" a Koopa with a red flag on its head asked. "Just in case this fails" Bowser replied.

The Captain's of the minion squads looked at each other, and then back down on the battle field, where the smashers appeared to be losing. Paper Mario quickly thought of an idea and took out one of his Battle Cards, and quickly turned to Ice Mario, stopping in his tracks, the paper fighter quickly chucked multiple ice balls at Peach, stopping the fire and freezing her in place. Paper Mario immediately saw that the ice was melting and quickly took out his Baa hammer, and went over to the Princess. Slamming the hammer down, Peach began to fall asleep.

"Should we jump in now?"

"Wait just a moment" Bowser raised the Vibe Scepter over his head, it shined as Peach woke up, and began to cry, which soaked Paper Mario, this gave Peach the opportunity to take a turnip out of the ground and chuck it at the paper fighter, knocking him back a few feet. Nate quickly got out his hammer and tried to slam it down onto the princess, but she suddenly turned happy and started to fly into the air (which made Nate question his life choices for a few seconds).

The Bros, not knowing what to think, gave in and attacked the Princess with Super Thunder Bros. Peach was knocked into the air, Bowser raised the Vibe Scepter into the air, but Mario quickly shot a fireball at it, causing it to fly off and sink into the lava. Peach panted as she felt the powers of the Vibe Scepter start to wear off, before getting hit with multiple punches from a red cat and get knocked unconscious. "…" the Captain's looked at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GO GET THEM" Bowser yelled, "Yes, Sorry Lord Bowser, All Minions, fall in" The Captain's yelled, causing a whole bunch of minions to go in for an attack.


	7. Break Time

**I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY, THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE WORKED ON, AND I GOT IT UP IN A DAY, IT'S PRETTY COOL.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Tails:

Tails ran away from the guided missile shot by Snake, who then threw multiple grenades to stop the fox in his path. After the missile failed, Snake brought out his Somcom and opened fire, forcing Tails into the air, Snake used this time to fire another guided missile that hit Tails and knocked him into the wall. Master Chief pulled out his Assault Rifle and aimed it towards Snake, who had seemed to disappear.

Looking around the room, Master Chief soon felt his neck get grabbed as Snake appeared out of nowhere, Snake quickly threw the Chief over towards the Sans, who stepped out of the way, and letting Master Chief slam into a pair of blue bones, which disappeared on impact. "You good" the skeleton asked, Master Chief got up and nodded, before taking out the Spartan Laser, and realizing Snake had disappeared again.

"Behind you"

"What"

Master Chief turned around and fired a laser, knocking the mercenary into a wall. "How did you know that" the Chief asked, Sans shrugged, "Magic" he said, before he dodged a bullet from Snake's Somcom. Kirby snuck in from behind and inhaled the mercenary, before copying his ability, and started throwing his own grenades. "That is probably the cutest thing I've ever seen" Katie gushed. "IT'S JUST SOME GUMBALL WITH A GRENADE, I'M MORE CUTER THAN HIM" Jibanyan yelled, before he dodged a bullet. Jibanyan snuck up close to Snake while Kirby and Tails both bombarded Snake with bombs, and quickly scratched him, and then knocked him into the air with a paper fan. Tails and Kirby both chucked bombs at the same time, exploding Snake and knocking him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

With Mario:

The minions charged, their Captain's in the way back. Paper Mario raised his hammer and slammed it down onto the Koopa pack, Captain Koopa glared. "All minions, elite formation, Paratroopas, get in their" he yelled, the Paratroopas swung down and picked up Paper Mario, and slammed him onto the ground, before one of them ground pounded on top of him. "Alright Hammer Bros, show them what you got" Captain Koopa said.

Heading in front of Paper Mario for protection, Nate quickly flipped a medal into the air and slid it into his watch, summoning Venoct. Quickly learning the situation, Venoct used Octo Snake and knocked multiple Koopa's away from the two while Paper Mario used a mushroom and healed himself. "Great, now we have… whatever that is fighting us" Captain Koopa thought for a while, but couldn't even finish his though as he was hit by a smash egg.

Mario and Luigi used Smash Egg (they had a spare one from that whole Shroob incident), and hurt most of the enemy's from the minion squads. Captain Shy Guy saw this and quickly jumped into the air and brought out a golf club and smacked it into the lava before it could do any more damage. The Shy Guy yelled some untranslatable gibberish and the Snifit's nodded, before shooting out a bunch of bullets at them. Dodging all of them, the Bros used Super Bounce Bros, defeating quite a lot of minions in the group.

Luigi, after running over towards the Shy Guy squad, quickly brought out his Ultra Hammer, and knocked most of the Shy Guy's away with the swing of his hammer, only leaving Captain Shy Guy. Captain Shy Guy began to sweat, before holding up a sign that said "They don't pay me enough" and took off.

"Sorry Boss, I value my life more, nothing personal" Captain Koopa took off in pursuit, seeing how all of the Captain's were fleeing; Captain Boo took off with the Boo squad. "Don't worry Lord Bowser; I will never give up on you, Goomba Squad, full throttle, leaving nothing but blood" Captain Goomba said, charging up in front and tackling Mario, knocking the plumber to the ground. Mario knocked the Captain off of him and knocked him into a wall, before he was destroyed in a flurry of stars, and turned into a spirit of Captain Goomba.

"USELESS, there all useless, if you want something wrong done right, you got to do it yourself" Bowser growled, "Your Evilness" Kamek flew in on his broom. "Allow me to assist" he said, his wand morphed into a hammer and he slammed it onto Bowser. Bowser suddenly grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. "No, it can't be" Luigi said, "Ugh, what happened" Peach had finally woke up, but then screamed in shock. "GIGA BOWSER?!"

* * *

With Tails:

After explaining everything to Snake, the group had come over towards the generator room. The generator room was filled with wires all leading up to something in the middle, and in the middle… was Pichu. The electric type struggled to make more electricity head through the wires and power the entire building, "Oh my gosh, that poor thing" Katie put a hand to her mouth at the sight, walking up to the Pokémon. "Pika…" she could faintly hear the voice say that. She looked behind Pichu and found another Pokémon, cheeks flashing electricity. "CHUUUUUUUUUUU" Pikachu yelled, using Thunderbolt on the group, forcing them to roll out of the way. Pichu, stopping to look what was happening, found the fighters looking at them. "Pi… PICHU" the Pokémon backed away as the mouse Pokémon jumped in for protection. "Pika… Pikachu" Pikachu went on and on. "Does anyone have any idea what he's saying" Sans asked, the others shook their heads.

Pikachu growled as his tail turned to iron. Pikachu jumped into the air and slammed his tail onto the ground, forcing some of the fighters back. Master Chief brought out his beam sword and ran towards Pikachu and swung his sword, knocking Pikachu back a few feet. Sans assisted with this by raising his hand into the air, and slamming Pikachu up on the ceiling. Pikachu, while still on the ceiling, used quick attack and dodged multiple bones that stabbed out of the ceiling and aimed for Sans, who swiftly dodged the attack. Pikachu growled as his tail gained an electrical ball, and he tossed it at the group.

Kirby jumped in front of the group and inhaled the electro ball and shot it back out at the electric type Pokémon, knocking him back into a wall, and then getting tranquilized by Snake, who then pointed to a small case with two tranquilizer darts which was located on the wall. The group turned to find a scared Pichu, who took a few steps back. Snake quickly grabbed another tranquilizer dart and shot it at Pichu, knocking him out cold, and causing the facility to go dark.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario and his paper self took a fighting stance, with Luigi shaking next to them. Giga Bowser let out a monstrous roar; the gigantic Koopa King raised his hand and punched the ground, forcing the fighters to jump back. Mario quickly brought out his Ultra Hammer and moved over towards Luigi, who hands flashed with electricity, and slammed him into the ground. The younger Mario brother, still in the ground, moved over towards Bowser's foot, before doing an uppercut, and sent electricity up his spine. Bowser howled in pain as he looked to the ground, Luigi swallowed hard as Bowser shot multiple fireballs at him.

Paper Mario took to the skies in his paper airplane form and landed on the back of Bowser's shell, and quickly began to climb the shell, taking out the hammer, and slamming it onto Bowser's head. Bowser howled in pain as Paper Mario went back into his paper airplane form and took to the ground. Paper Mario dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of cardboard and beckoned the Mario brothers to come over. Knowing full well what the cardboard was, the trio nodded as Paper Mario tossed the cardboard into the air, which formed into a huge cardboard hammer; the brothers grabbed the hammer and prepared to slam it onto Giga Bowser… Only for the beast, to grab the hammer and burn it.

Paper Mario gave a shocked expression while the brothers went into a state of panic as they fell to the ground. Peach, sneaking over to Giga Bowser, brought out a Frying Pan and smacked it into his knee. Giga Bowser howled in pain as he looked down and found the princess, he growled and moved his leg away from the princess while he focused on the other fighters.

"Nyate, there is no way in hell I'm fighting that thing" Jibanyan protested, before he dodged a flame breath. "Okay, then, don't help" Nate turned away. "Glad we understood" Jibanyan ran out of area, seeing how reverse physiology didn't work; Nate took out another medal and slid it into the watch. "USApyon" the space otter said, appearing out of nowhere. "Didn't I tell you to leave me out of this smash bros stuff" the space otter asked, before he turned around and saw Giga Bowser.

"YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING, I hate being friends with you" USApyon sighed, taking out his blaster, and fired multiple shots at the face of the beast. Giga Bowser turned and laughed at the attempt, only to get hit in the other knee by Peach. Giga Bowser retreated into his shell, and twirled around, an icy aura surrounded him. Dodging the icy aura, Mario shot multiple fireballs at the beast, who used his arms as a shield to block the fireballs, and Luigi ended the battle by shooting a ball of lightning at Bowser's face, which knocked him over, and turned back to normal.

* * *

?:

"O Great Exalted Grodus, I am here with my report" the X-Naut entered the room, not before crossing his arms in an X formation. Sir Grodus turned over. "Yes, what is your report" Sir Grodus asked. "We have finished analyzing the barrier and it seems to be made with some sort of energy that we have never seen before and couldn't be identified" The X-Naut began. "Can you destroy this barrier" Grodus asked.

"We can try, but it could take months just too even crack it, it seems that something is powering this barrier" the X-Naut replied, "What about this other team that our lord has assigned to help us" Sir Grodus asked, the X-Naut nodded. "The name of the group is Team Rocket, and they seem to be having Pokémon trying to destroy the barrier, but to no avail" the X-Naut explained, Sir Grodus cupped his chin, before the X-Naut realized something. "Oh right, Grodus, sir, the lord has a new alliance that is familiar with Mario" the X-Naut said.

"WHAT, who is this new ally, he may be of use" Sir Grodus said, "His name is Count Bleck, and he keeps talking about a book known as the Dark Prognosticus and some sort of powerful heart" the X-Naut said. "I see…" Grodus said, looking off into the distance. "Also, what do you want to do about that… child" the X-Naut asked.

"You heard the lord, keep them restrained and make sure they don't get any weapons, if they could make a frying pan hurt, they can make anything work" Grodus said, "yes sir" the X-Naut said. "And what about the other two prisoners" the leader of the x-Naut's asked. "Well, the first prisoner is talking about some sort of space colony and about a girl named Maria while the other… we aren't sure what he is, he is talking about these things called yo-kai and how he needs to get revenge on a kid, we are making sure that they stay locked up and under heavily guard until the lord says so" the X-Naut finished.

"Very well, head back to your post" Grodus excused the X-Naut, who made an X formation, before taking off.


	8. The Return

**I'M BACK FROM SPRING BREAK, IT WAS FUN BEING IN FLORIDA, AND SOON, I'LL BE MOVING TO A NEW HOME IN INDIANA, YEAH, BIT OF PERSONAL LIFE THERE, NOW, LET US CONTINUE ON WITH OUR STORY.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Tails:

Heading out of the generator room, the two tailed fox and his group were led over to an open area, before any of them could react; the door behind them slammed shut, locking them inside. Tails opened his mouth to speak, only for a mechanical roar to rang out; the group turned around and found a mechanical rhino staring them down. Snake immediately recognized the rhino as Galleom, and whipped out a missile launcher. Galleom swiped his arm at the group, who jumped back and presumed to attack. Master Chief took out his Spartan Laser gun and fired straight at the head, but Galleom turned into a huge cube and shot out missiles, but Master Chief put down his shield and blocked all of them.

Snake, after rolling out of the way, pulled out his Somcom, and fired multiple bullets; this only did little damage to the robot, and also caused him to turn around. Galleom grabbed Snake and repeatedly squished him, before slamming him into a wall. Pikachu, jumping up into the air, used Iron Tail on the robotic rhino, which made a few dents in the armor. Pichu, who was more scared, quickly casted an electrical shock, and ran away, the shock went throughout Galleom and malfunctioned him for a few seconds. Seeing how it was malfunctioned, Snake whipped out his missile launcher once again, and fired a missile into the head of the mechanical beast, damaging it more.

Seeing how he was losing, Galleom rapidly stomped the ground and turned red. Galleom glared at the fighters before jumping into the air and using his jet boosters to hover, hovering over the Pokémon, Galleom stopped hovering and fell down, forcing the Pokémon out of the way of Galleom. Master Chief, taking out his beam sword, ran up to the top of Galleom and prepared to stab the sword into the head of the beast. Though Galleom noticed this and changed into his cube form, and turned on his jet boosters, knocking Master Chief off of him, and running over a few other smashers. Taking out his arm cannon, Tails took off to the skies while Sans fired tiny Gaster Blasters at Galleom, doing very small damage, and causing a few holes to appear.

Aiming the arm cannon at the holes, Tails fired some small shots at the holes, which damaged the insides of Galleom and destroyed him completely.

* * *

With Luigi:

After splitting up from the group, Luigi, along with a group of Nate and Bowser, made their way over to a snowy hill, and proceeded to climb it. They didn't get far until they were thrust into a spirit battle, this battle was with Dr. Mario, who had a ray gun, and the battle was going to take place at Lumiose City, and the battle began. Dr. Mario immediately shot out a few pills, then went over to his Ray Gun, and fired multiple shots at the fighters, who dodged all of the shots.

Luigi, after dodging the shots from the Ray Gun, ran up behind Dr. Mario, and shot a ball of lightning into his back. Dr. Mario, turning around, grabbed a bomb and tossed it over towards Luigi, which landed on the ground. Luigi, seeing that there was nothing wrong, stepped over the bomb, which exploded as soon as he planted his foot down, knocking Luigi into the air. Grinning, Dr. Mario aimed his Ray Gun at Luigi, but failed to notice a strong punch that Bowser was going to make. The Koopa King, landing the punch in the back of Dr. Mario's head, knocked the Doctor out of the arena, the fighter soon turned into a spirit of some sort of scientist, with a huge N on the forehead. The group was soon brought back to the world.

Heading up the mountain, the group had found a small chalet that seemed to be vacant, Luigi yelped realizing what the place was, it was the Secret Mine, a place on a mountain that he was tasked to explore back when the Dark Moon shattered to pieces. "Come on Green Stache, we're going inside" Bowser grabbed Luigi by the overalls and dragged him inside, leaving the yo-kai watch user having a sweat drop roll down his head, but follow after them.

* * *

With Snake:

Snake, after leaving the base, along with a group of Katie, Pichu, and Sans, made their way over to a place known as Star Hill, where they were stopped by a random Doll in the road. Snake pointed his Somcom at the doll, with Katie, Pichu, and Sans both staring at him.

"dude, it's a doll"

"That's not just any doll"

Katie walked over and picked the doll up, seeing nothing wrong with it. "Looks like an ordinary plush toy to me" she said, Snake muttered something under his breath, he had heard about a doll that was inhabited by a star from one of Mario's stories. The doll soon started to glow as a star floated towards it, and went inside the doll, making it grow, and come to life.

Geno opened his eyes, glaring at the fighters. He lifted his arm and made a finger gun, "What do you want from Star Hill and the Radiant One" Geno asked, his finger opened up, "We want revenge for that Light Show back at the Cliffside" Snake said, pointing his Somcom at Geno.

"Well, I'm afraid, I can't let you do that, if you turn back now, I will spare you" Geno said, Sans chuckled, "yeah right, what are you gonna do to us" the skeleton said, his eye flashed blue and yellow. Geno sighed, setting his arm, down. Only to quickly raise it again and fire a flurry of stars at the group, who dodged all of them. Geno continued the assault of stars at the fighters until he was sent flying into the air by Sans bones.

Pichu, after coming out of a moment of shock, saw that Geno landed on the ground, and ran over and did a small head butt. Geno got off the ground and quickly cocked his arm cannon, and fired Geno Beam, which knocked Pichu over to the edge of Star Hill. Snake, sneaking up behind Geno, placed a C4 on the back of his head, and quickly ran away, before detonating it. The explosion knocked Geno into the air, which gave time for Sans to use his magic, and slam the puppet into the ground. Getting off the ground, the puppet eyed Sans, before using Geno Whirl, Sans quickly dodged the attack. Snake quickly grabbed Geno in a chokehold while he looked to see Shogunyan with his sword. Geno, growling, got snake off of him and morphed himself into a cannon and fired a shot.

A massive explosion erupted at Star Hill; Geno simply crossed his arms and nodded, only to be knocked out cold by a pink paper fan. The puppet landed on the ground and closed his eyes.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario and the others were making their way through the Boggly Woods, which was almost littered with spirits. They decided to stop and rest for the night, making a small camp, unknown to them, someone was watching them from the shadows. The figure eyed Paper Mario, watching his every move. Jumping out of the shadows, Jr. Troopa took to the skies with his wings, before swooping down at the fighters. Paper Mario, immediately recognizing who it was, got into a fighting stance; Jr. Troopa landed on the ground a few feet away from the fighters, and gave them a mean look. "Finally, I found you, after so long, revenge time" the egg shelled Koopa growled. "Let me guess, your apart of the Radiant One's crew" Mario asked.

"Who, you mean that thing in the sky, no, that thing looks weird, I'm just patrolling my playground, and YOU'RE trespassing" Jr. Troopa said, taking out a stick. Paper Mario turned to his counterpart and went on to explain Jr. Troopa. "So, Bowser Jr. before Bowser Jr. existed" Mario said, Paper Mario nodded, before turning back to Jr. Troopa, who was monologuing about how he was going to get revenge. "So, yeah, that's how I'm getting my revenge" Jr. Troopa finished.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING"

Jr. Troopa's voice made the three fighters jump, "Fine, you don't know my plan, that's okay, now, I can take you down by surprise" Jr. Troopa ran up to Paper Mario and landed a jump on him, dealing a small bit of damage. Mario, seeing how this dude was weak, ran up to Jr. Troopa and pulled out his Ultra Hammer, but the egg shelled Koopa somehow grew wings, and took off into the air, dodging the hammer attack. "MORE POWER" Jr. Troopa yelled, spinning around in place, until a spike appeared on his head. Paper Mario knew about this and used the Power Jump badge.

The paper fighter moved over towards the flying egg shelled Koopa, and did the Power Bounce, "Right, you can do that" Jr. Troopa said, dazed. Jr. Troopa swooped down and tried to kick Paper Mario, but the real Mario grabbed the paper Koopa, and slammed him into a tree. "YEOWCH" Jr. Troopa yelled in pain, losing his wings and the spike. The egg shelled Koopa, not wanting to give up yet, took out a magic wand, and fired some magic at the three fighters, who all dodged the magic attacks. Mario fired a fireball at Jr. Troopa, who retreated into his egg shell for protection, but the fireball was stronger and knocked Jr. Troopa into a tree, knocking him out cold, and turning him into a spirit, which floated away.

* * *

With Tails:

Tails was in a spirit battle with the Mii Swordfighter, who was dressed up as a girl and had armor on, along with a light blue spear instead of a sword. The Mii Swordfighter stabbed the spear forward, before throwing a few shuriken's at the two-tailed fox, who dodged them. Tails started to spin his tails rapidly, laying multiple hits on the Mii Swordfighter, who growled in frustration.

The Mii growled as she snapped her fingers, causing multiple spears to appear below tails, and stab upwards, knocking the fox into the air. Leaping into the air, the Mii spun around in the air, launching Tails higher into the air. Tails, who started flying in the air, dropped multiple bombs onto the ground, and a few dummy ring bombs. Being caught in the explosions, the Mii tried to use the spear as a shield, however, the shield was no match for the bombs, and was destroyed.

Tails, letting out a sigh of relief, floated back to the ground. But then the Mii appeared once again, this time, with an eye patch that had a spear coming out of it, and stronger armor. The Mii smiled wickedly as she jumped up into the air and slammed the tried to slam the spear onto Tails head, but Tails summoned the magic hand and knocked the Mii over to the left of the stage. Getting up, the Mii threw a few more shuriken's at Tails, before running over towards the Mii and grabbing her. Lifting the Mii into the air, Tails slammed her down onto the ground and then kicked her off the stage, which she wasn't able to get back on, ending the battle.

Tails was brought back to the world to find Pikachu and Kirby, both having swirls in their eyes while Master Chief grumbled "What was up with that stupid cat, he literally wouldn't shut up about BBQ food and wouldn't stop playing that stupid guitar."

Tails, leading the group down a dirt path, found a nice spot for them to rest for the night, and as soon as their guard was down…

Waluigi unloaded a barrage of bombs onto them.


	9. Double Trouble

**I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY HERE, SO YEAH.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Waluigi laughed as the group ran around in circles, trying to dodge the bombs. Tails tried to counter the attack by throwing his own bombs, but that did nothing against the barrage of bob-ombs that was being thrown. Taking out the Spartan Laser, Master Chief fired a huge laser at Waluigi, who stopped throwing bombs and dodged it. The second Wario Brother grinned as he opened his hands, which morphed into a white hockey stick, and knocked Kirby into the direction of Master Chief, who grabbed Kirby and set him onto the ground. Tails, seeing his chance, started to spin around with his Tails out, Waluigi dodged the tail whips until the two-tailed fox had gotten dizzy.

Seeing his chance, Waluigi tossed a red shell at Tails, knocking him high into the air. Waluigi laughed as he pulled out a water gun, and leapt into the air, and fired a small ball of water that traveled towards Tails at a breakneck pace. The fox landed on the ground as Waluigi landed a jump onto the fox's stomach. The tall fighter grinned, and took out a soccer ball, winding up for a kick; Waluigi was soon hit in the legs by Kirby, and then electrocuted by Pikachu. Heading to one knee, Waluigi jumped up into the air and twirled around like a dancer, turning into a small tornado, and hurting everyone that got in his way.

Master Chief dodged the tornado and brought out the mauler, and once Waluigi stopped dancing, he hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

With Snake:

Snake and the others had exited Star Hill and found themselves in an area with a mountain in the shape of a spiral. They didn't make it far before they heard music of a banjo, along with a kazoo chiming in. Following the source of the music, the group found the music was coming from the bear and bird themselves, happily playing their instruments. Putting a finger to his mouth, the mercenary quickly snuck across the area without being scene. Next followed Geno, Sans simply teleported to the other side, then Katie snuck across. Pichu was the last one, but stepped on a branch that made the loudest sound possible.

"Hey short stuff, what do you think you're doing around these parts" The breegull turned around and asked. Pichu stood their frozen with fear. "_I… was just passing through_" Pichu said. "Banjo, did you get any of that" Kazooie asked, Banjo stopped playing his banjo and rubbed his chin. "…Nope" the bear replied. "I think he said… please hurt me" Kazooie grinned deviously. "If you say so" Banjo stuffed the instrument in his backpack and walked forward. "Hold it right there" Katie yelled.

"dude, really"

"Hey, there's more of them, you think we should beat them up as well" Banjo asked. "Yeah, maybe we can turn them into the Radiant One and he'll give us a cool reward" Kazooie said. "Okay then, sorry, nothing personal" Banjo said, running forward and grabbing Pichu and throwing the Pokémon like it was a bowling ball. After that, Banjo brought Kazooie out like a shot gun and started firing multiple blue eggs. Dodging the eggs, Snake pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it.

"We never need this magical Mumbo wrench, right?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Good" Kazooie swatted the grenade away with the wrench, before tossing it at Snake, who rolled out of the way. "Grr, okay, I'll take ponytail and the skeleton, you take the other three" Kazooie jumped out of the backpack and spun around with her wings, forcing the two fighters to dodge. Sans sent out multiple Gaster blasters at the breegull, but with her speed, she was able to dodge all of them, and fire a barrage of fire eggs. Dodging each and every egg, Sans teleported behind the breegull and slammed her into the ground. "Hey, what's the big idea bonehead" Kazooie growled and pelted the group with ice eggs, actually freezing the group to the ground.

"Not so strong are you" Kazooie grinned, preparing a Wing Whack. However, Katie pulled out her pink paper fan and swung it at the bird, hitting her in the head. Banjo, meanwhile, dodged multiple bullets from Snake's Somcom, and swung his backpack at him, Pichu quickly preformed a head butt into Banjo's leg, before spinning around in a circle with electricity, hurting the bear more. Before Banjo could go into his backpack for a nap, Snake pistol whipped his head, knocking the bear out cold. Kazooie fell next to him as Sans got the group out of the ice.

"Doh, man, what happened" Banjo rubbed his head. "We lost, and now we're stuck in a maze of some sorts" Sans said. "Wait, we lost, we can't lose, come on Banjo, let's go kick that things butt" Kazooie climbed into the backpack. Banjo nodded and went ahead of the group; put immediately got pulled into a spirit battle.

Landing in some sort of beach, Banjo pulled himself up to find an orange Mega Man. Mega Man eyed his opponent as Banjo looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going to do something… anything" Kazooie poked her head out of the backpack, and spat out a clockwork egg. The small robot Kazooie moved over to the target and exploded, knocking Mega Man into the air. Mega Man, landing back on the ground, fired his own clockwork egg, which turned into a mini Kazooie.

"Hey, don't cheat" Kazooie squawked, Banjo moved forward and tried to roll into the robot, who dodged and preformed his own roll. "He's copying our moves" Banjo came to the conclusion. "Fine, just wait until he sees this" Kazooie fired a barrage of ice, fire, and grenade eggs, all hitting their target on the ground, and in the air. However, the robot was still alive and began firing his own grenade eggs. The breegull growled in frustration as she picked up the bear and started running away from the robot.

"Banjo, it's time for the breegull blaster" Kazooie said, Banjo brought Kazooie out and moved towards the orange Mega Man, and used the beak bayonet move, stabbing Mega Man and making him turn into a bunch of circles. "That'll show you" Kazooie said, they were about to leave the beach until another Mega Man appeared, this one being black.

"Okay, come on Banjo, let's take this guy down" Kazooie jumped out of the backpack and ran towards Mega Man, and swung her wings, damaging the black robot, who started to swing his arms the same way Kazooie did. Banjo snuck up behind him and stuffed him in his back pack, before running towards the edge of the beach, and throwing him into the water, where he magically survived. Mega Man opened up a huge compartment and prepared to grab Banjo, but the bear quickly swung his backpack and knocked him over to Kazooie, who fired an ice egg, freezing him in place, making Banjo take the final blow with a pack whack, destroying Mega Man for real.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario landed in a spirit battle with his Paper self and a purple Mr. Game and Watch as the foes. "Gee, this opponent looks kind of like you Mario; you think it could be Doopliss again" the Mr. Game and Watch asked. Paper Mario shrugged, "Well, we'll take him down no matter what" the Mr. Game and Watch said, twirling his hand, Mario soon found himself under fire, knocking him into the air.

The Mr. Game and Watch clone jumped into the air and disappeared out of thin air, before dropping multiple bombs onto Mario. Mario landed on the ground, but quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming barrage of jumps that his paper self was going to do. Taking out his Ultra Hammer, he prepared to smack his paper self, but was quickly pulled underground quickly. Before he could question what happened, Mr. Game and Watch appeared once again, and punched Mario, actually burning a bit of his overalls. Growling, Mario leapt high into the air and slammed his foot down onto the Mr. Game and Watch, before shooting a fireball, which knocked the 2D fighter out of the arena.

Paper Mario gasped in shock as he disappeared, before the spirit of a purple skinned girl with no legs appeared. He was transported back to the world, and led his group through the town of Midgar. Before they could press any further, they were pulled straight into a spirit battle. Landing on the Fountain of Dreams, the three fighters looked over to see Zelda with a red jacket and darker brown hair than before. Paper Mario went to run over to Zelda, but she quickly casted Din's fire and knocked Paper Mario back. Mario was about to run over to Zelda, but then had to dodge Cloud's Buster Sword that came out of nowhere. "If you want to get to Aerith, you have to go through me first" Cloud said.

Mario got off the wet ground and took a fighting stance, before running over and sliding into Cloud, knocking the EX-soldier to his feet. Getting up, Cloud prepared to swing the buster sword at Mario, but quickly got a frying pan to the back by Peach. Getting up, Cloud saw Paper Mario using his hammer against Zelda, which seemed to be making some pretty good damage to her. "Hey, get away from her" Cloud escaped the clutches of Mario and Peach, and went over to the Paper Fighter, who had disappeared right before his eyes.

Cloud let out a confused gasp as he searched everywhere for Paper Mario, only for him to appear right in front of Cloud and get a hammer to the face. Cloud stood their dazed as Paper Mario landed a jump, before placing down a fire flower. The flower began to spray out fireballs that knocked both Cloud and Zelda away, however Zelda was able to teleport back to the world, Cloud however, wasn't so lucky.

Zelda looked around in confusion, where did Cloud go? She didn't have time to answer as Mario landed a jump on her and she turned into a spirit that floated away.

* * *

?:

"Man, these smash brothers are a real tough bunch, like a stain that refuses to leave a countertop" a voice echoed throughout most of the Dark Realm. This brought a grin to the person's face. "Well, I'm not one that refuses to miss out on something like this, but alas, I have to wait" the creature's grin grew wide. "If only Galeem knew what lies within the Dark Dimension now, an army of hands, a group of vicious animal trainers, the popular ex-soldier, a heartbroken man sent on revenge, and now… the pleaser of crowds" Dimentio laughed, the laugh echoed throughout the Dark Realm.

Dimentio's laughter died down, "Just you wait Mario, I'll be confronting you soon" the jester said, and with a snap of his finger's he disappeared.

* * *

With Luigi:

The elevator to the secret mine had finally landed as Luigi gripped the Poltergust G-00 tightly. "Luigi, are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to" Nate gave the younger Mario brother a concerning look. "Of course Green Stache can handle this, he's a ghost hunter or something, now lead the way, fraidy cat" Bowser said, Luigi, though was clearly afraid, nodded and moved across the bridge, only to be jumped by a spirit battle.

Luigi found himself on Figure-8 Circuit. Across from him, he found a Golden Mii Fighter with a Mushroom hat, the Mii dashed forward with incredible speed, actually hitting Luigi into the air. The Mii continued doing laps around the area while Luigi landed back on the ground. The plumber looked at the Mii and shot out a ball of thunder, the ball went through the Mii and it knocked him into the air. Landing back on the ground, the Mii began to charge again.

Luigi was ready this time and fired out a plunger from the Poltergust G-00, and slammed him into the ground, before swatting the air, and spinning around in the air, and then he did a Super Jump Punch and knocked the Mii out of the arena.


	10. Icon of the Arcade

**DID ANYONE KNOW THAT CUPHEAD HAS A BOOK NOW? THIS IS THE FIRST I'VE HEARD OF IT, WHY I'M MENTIONING THIS, BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS COOL AND FOR ANOTHER REASON YOU'LL SEE IN A LITTLE BIT.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Luigi:

Heading down the next elevator in the Secret Mine, Luigi and the others made their way through the icy pasture and through one of those portal machines had built. But, they did find something at the end of one of the rooms, a slide. "Not this again" Luigi mumbled, he remembered traversing this slide, the worst part, now it had spiders.

"Come on Green stache, get down there and see if it's safe" Bowser gave Luigi not a tiny push, but a huge shove. The younger Mario brother tumbled down the slide, dodging the multiple spiders, and eventually making it down, planting his head in the snow. Pulling his head out of the snow, Luigi turned the flashlight on and checked the entire area. "Yeah, it's safe, just be careful when you co-ACK" Bowser's shell slammed into Luigi as he was knocked into the wall. "Luigi, are you okay" the yo-kai watch user asked, giving the plumber a concerned look.

"Oops, sorry" Bowser flinched a tiny bit, before dusting himself off. "Yeah, you're gonna be sorry" a voice yelled at the Koopa king.

"Don't threaten me Green Stache" Bowser growled, Luigi tilted his head. "I… didn't say that" the plumber said, looking around with his flashlight, he saw someone else coming down the slide, and before he knew it, a foot jabbed him right in the gut. "Hey, you're the one who threatened me, I'll show you what I do to people who threatened me" Bowser growled.

"Hold this please" Cuphead placed a jack in the box into Bowser's hands, and quickly winded it up; a huge boxing glove came out and punched Bowser right in the nose. Cuphead laughed behind his hands as he turned to face the other two fighters, Luigi still clutching his stomach while Nate taking a fighting stance. "Uhm, kid, you might want to look out for that anvil" Cuphead snickered.

"Anvil, what anvil" Nate blinked, before a huge anvil came down, slamming onto his head. Cuphead laughed, "Man, I'd hadn't had this much fun since… yeah" Cuphead wiped a tear from his eye. "WHY YOU" Bowser breathed out multiple fireballs, Cuphead turned and made a finger gun and fired a charge shot, which knocked Bowser into a wall. Grinning, the boy leapt into the air and his straw morphed into an axe, he was about to slam the axe into Bowser's head, but the Koopa punched the boy into through a door that was present in the room. Cuphead rubbed his head as he looked over to find the three fighters, staring him down.

Cuphead, who clearly wasn't going to let a newcomer and two veterans take him down, thought of a solution. "GOLLY GEE, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" Cuphead pointed, Luigi yelped and turned around, finding nothing there. "Sucker" Cuphead leapt into the air and his straw morphed into a hand and smacked Luigi right across the face. The cup grinned as he landed back on the ground, and chuckled. While chuckling, he didn't notice that Bowser snuck up on him from behind. "Man, you shmoes couldn't even lay a hit on me, well, there was the first time, but you were lucky… speaking of which" Cuphead looked around, before a nasty punch was laid on his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario and the others were making their way through the rest of Midgar, which was now a ghost town that was crawling with spirits. "HALT, who goes there" a huge sword pointed at Mario, the plumber looked to see Cloud, holding the Buster sword firmly. "Cloud, it's us" Mario pointed the sword downward. "What do you want with the Radiant One" Cloud tipped the sword up higher to Mario's head.

Mario gave a small growl, "We want to get out of here, and the 'Radiant One' is our only clue to getting out of this maze" Mario's fist became fire; Cloud noticed this and rolled out of the way. The Ex-Soldier leapt into the air and prepared to slam his sword onto the plumber, who rolled out of the way and threw a fireball. Seeing how a fight was happening, Paper Mario brought out his hammer and ran up towards Cloud, and raised his hammer. Kicking Mario away, Cloud swung his sword to block the hammer.

Paper Mario tried to swing the hammer again, but was slashed by the Buster Sword; Peach ran up to Cloud and swung a frying pan, knocking Cloud into a wall. The wielder of the Buster Sword growled as he looked at the two fighters and casted Blizzara in blocks of ice. Paper Mario, being the only one who didn't get frozen, quickly ran over to the ice and tried to break it with his hammer, nothing happened as Cloud approached the paper fighter.

Paper Mario, after coming up with an idea, quickly started praying, the Star Spirit Klevar came down, and used Time Out, freezing Cloud in place. Paper Mario then made his way over and preformed a few stylish jumps onto the first class soldier. Paper Mario then planted a fire flower down onto the ground, which fired a whole bunch of fireballs at the group, and unfroze the ice blocks that Mario and Peach were in. As time began to come back, Cloud looked in shock as Mario and Peach were unfrozen. Not wanting to give up, Cloud prepared to use Blizzara again, but Mario laid a punch to his stomach.

Cloud stumbled back as he clutched his stomach, and Paper Mario laid the last hit on Cloud using his hammer, knocking the soldier out cold.

* * *

With Tails:

Tails and his group made their way past Bridge Zone and made their way over to Pac-Land. Entering Pac-Land, they were met with a huge explosion, knocking the group into the air. "HA, didn't see that one comin, did ya" Pac-Man leapt out of a tree and planted himself on the ground.

Master Chief growled and looked at the fighter, and cocked a shot gun. "Hey, easy, why can't we talk this out like civilized people" Pac-Man placed his hands out in defense. Master Chief lowered the gun slightly, "There, anyway, you guys have made it pretty far, and it looks like the end of your journey is almost coming, maybe" Pac-Man said, tossing a pac pellet into the air, and catching it a few times. "However, you might want to turn around, your making the Radiant One very mad… VERY mad" Pac-Man said.

"So what, because of him, we're stuck in some sort of world for the rest lives, I want to get back home" Waluigi growled. "I see… well, time to do things the old fashioned way" Pac-Man began spinning around as the pac pellet began to brighten, he leapt into the air and threw the pellet down, making a huge explosion, and knocking all of the fighters into the air. Pac-Man dodged the explosion and placed out a trail of pellets, and started eating them, but then went on and started munching on Kirby. The pink puffball jumped out of the way and started to shoot missiles out of his mouth. Pac-Man dodged the missiles and then started to butt bounce onto Kirby.

The pink puffball was knocked into the ground as Pac-Man took out another pac pellet, but was shot out of his hand by Master Chief. The yellow ball began revving up before curling himself into a ball and tried to knock Master Chief to the ground. Master Chief cocked his shot gun once again, but Pac-Man ate a metal pellet and became metal Pac-Man. The metal ball ran up to Master Chief and kicked him into the air, before performing a mid air kick. Landing back on the ground Pac-Man ran out of his metal power and was back to normal, Waluigi used this time to slide into Pac-Man and take out a fake item block, he threw it to where Pac-Man was going to land and Pac-Man was knocked back into the air.

Landing on the ground, the hero of Pac-Land pulled himself up to his feet and glared at the fighters, before chomping on another pellet, Pac-Man leapt into the air and preformed the butt bounce, except this one made a huge shock wave that knocked the fighters back a little bit. Pac-Man laughed at the fighters as both Waluigi and Tails tossed bombs into Pac-Man's mouth.

"Uh oh" Pac-Man swallowed hard.

A huge explosion ran out throughout the entire Light Realm. As the smoke cleared, Pac-Man lied down on the ground, unconscious. When he awoke, he looked to find Tails and the others. "Hey guys, what'd I miss" he asked.

"World gone, now were trapped here" Tails explained, "Ah, I see, don't worry, I'll help you out" Pac-Man said, as the group began making their way through Pac-Land, but Pac-Man and Master Chief were quickly sucked into a spirit battle.

Landing on the Frigate Orpheon, Master Chief looked around and found Samus, without her power suit; Samus immediately recognized Master Chief and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "John" she asked, The Chief recognized the voice and let out a growl, cocking the Assault Rifle he switched the Shot Gun for. "Cortana" He asked.

"I'm taking you two know each other" Pac-Man said, Master Chief nodded, "Let me guess, a nice love story" Pac-Man gave a chuckle. "No" 'John' replied, making Pac-Man frown. "She tried to take over the galaxy" Master Chief pointed the Rifle at 'Cortana', who stood her ground. Pac-Man looked at the spirit fighter for a brief moment, and then took out a pac pellet. "So, you could either just die and we could forget this, or, we could beat you up" Pac-Man started juggling the pellet, Cortana took a fighting stance, and then ran towards the fighters. Master Chief unloaded at the fighter, but she leapt into the air, dodging all of the bullets, and performing a swift kick into the face of John, knocking him back a few feet.

Pac-Man leapt into the air and fired the back pellet at the ground, Samus dodged it and took out her gun, and fired a laser that stunned the yellow ball for a little bit. Regaining his strength, Pac-Man preformed the butt bounce onto 'Cortana', who got stuck in the ground for a while. Master Chief used this time to chuck a whole bunch of grenades at Samus, blowing her out of the ground. "Still haven't changed a bit, I see" 'Cortana' took out a laser whip and grabbed Master Chief and pulled her over. "With this new body, John, I will start my plan anew" Samus slammed Master Chief into the ground, and prepared to kick him. "Hey, weirdo lady, over here" Pac-Man yelled.

'Cortana' growled and looked over to Pac-Man, who gave her thumbs up. "What do you want" She asked.

"Made you look"

Before she could say anything, Master Chief fired the Assault Rifle into her head, causing her to die instantly, and her spirit to come out.

* * *

?:  
Lord Enma gave out a sad sigh as he sat on his throne, it had been several days since the whole huge light beam incident, and he was the only one that had survived, Zazel and the other yo-kai, gone. The humans, gone. The houses and buildings were completely destroyed. He was even beginning to question why he was alive. "I hope those kids are doing better than I am" he let out another sad sigh.

"There he is, you know what to do guys"

A voice made Lord Enma pick his head up, as a bunch of weird people came barging into his throne holding axes as they all pointed to his neck. This… was interesting, finally some fun. He unsheathed the Enma blade and prepared to do battle, but the blade was knocked out of his hands.

"Don't try it buddy, our Lord wants to have a word with you, and if you succeed, you may get your friends back" the red guy with the axe said. Enma growled, but gave a nod, out of nowhere a huge ball of light with angel wings materialized in front of him. "Hello Lord Enma, I am Galeem, the Lord of Light, I have a… small favor to ask you" Galeem told him.

"What do you want" Enma growled, "I'm trying to stop a few… evil fiends from destroying my plans, and if you succeed, I will bring your friends back" Galeem told him, Enma thought real hard. "What do the fiends look like" he asked. Galeem flashed images of the smash brothers into his mind; he quickly recognized two of them. "Sorry, no deal" Enma said.

"I thought this would happen, Axem Red" Galeem asked, Axem Red nodded and the group started slashing their axes, giving no room for Lord Enma to dodge. Galeem, after Lord Enma was weakened, flashed for a few seconds and Lord Enma fell unconscious, he woke up a few seconds later.

"What is your bidding, master?"

**BEFORE I GO, I JUST WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP, I'M NO HALO EXPERT, SO IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG ABOUT THE SERIES, DON'T YELL AT ME, JUST CORRECT ME.**


	11. The True General

**GUYS, WE'RE COMING OVER TO ONE OF MY FIRST BOSS FIGHT I HAVE EVER FOUGHT DURING MY DAYS WHEN I FIRST STARTED GAMING, AND IT'S FROM A PAPER MARIO GAME. **

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Mario:

Mario and the group made their way out of Midgar (which was easier said than done with the spirits crawling all over the place), and had made their way over to the Glitzville. Before they could get anywhere, both Cloud and Paper Mario were thrown into a spirit battle. Paper Mario and Cloud both landed on Green Greens. In front of them was Peach, but with a rainbow colored dress (which was very familiar to Paper Mario), and her hair curling up at the end. Cloud readied the Buster Sword and began to charge up his limit while Paper Mario took out his battle cards and began to paint them.

Peach finally turned around, not noticing Paper Mario and focusing on Cloud. She didn't even say a word; she just ran over and attacked Cloud with a frying pan. Cloud got up and quickly casted Meteorain. Multiple meteors rain down from the sky as Peach was barely enough to dodge all of them. Paper Mario leapt up into the air and used up his Spin Jump battle card. He then equipped the dizzy badge and slammed his hammer onto Peach making her dizzy, Cloud used this time to charge up his limit and then use Cross slash. Peach, after the attack, shook her head, and looked to see Cloud and Paper Mario looming over her, ready to finish the battle off.

"Blumiere, I'm sorry" she mumbled, Paper Mario heard it and lowered the hammer he had. Peach blinked, before realizing who it was. "…Mario" she asked. Paper Mario waved as Cloud lowered the Buster Sword. "You know her" the EX-Soldier blinked, Paper Mario nodded. "I was his Pixl on his adventure to gather the Pure Hearts to stop my… love" Peach went quiet.

"Mario… have you seen Blumiere around here" Peach asked, Paper Mario shook his head. "We had finally made it to the spot, the place that would accept our love… but then, these beams came out of nowhere, in an effort to save him, I used my Pixl powers Merlon gave me in case of emergencies to send Blumiere in a dimension that nothing could penetrate" Peach said, approaching the edge of the stage. "I haven't seen him since" Peach sighed sadly."Miss, we'll keep an eye out for him" Cloud said. "Thank you, Mario… take care" Peach stepped off the stage and the two were brought back to the world, with the spirit of the butterfly Pixl floated away.

* * *

With Snake:

Taking a break after climbing the Mountain Trail, Snake and the group set up a small camp to rest for the night, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

"There they are, those… smash brothers, you know what to do men" a voice spoke quietly; a group of shy guys saluted him and moved over towards the group, and quietly stole their weapons. It didn't take long for one of the fighters to wake up and see what was happening.

"_Huh, hey, who are you_" Pichu took a stance, "Huh, Pichu it's too early, go back to sleep, we'll play later" Katie mumbled. "Shh, be quiet" the Shy Guy shushed the electric type, who growled and began to spark electricity from its cheeks. "Yeah, right, like we'll fight someone as small as you, get lost" the Shy Guy laughed quietly, taking the rest of the weapons. "OW, Pichu, quit doing that" Katie yelled waking up Snake.

"Kid, it's one in the morning, go back to sleep" Snake said, Pichu quickly ran out of the tent the two were in, beckoning the two to follow. The two left the tent and found a group of Shy Guy's, along with another Shy Guy with a captain's hat and white clothing. "Hey, who are you" Snake yelled.

"Great, they noticed us, good job Dave" one of the Shy Guy's said told the other. 'Dave' growled, "General, they've spotted us" 'Dave' told the General. General Guy turned around and found the three fighters, along with the rest that have been woken up. "It doesn't matter, we have what we wanted, what can they do to us" General Guy laughed. Snake growled as he went to reach for his Somcom, but couldn't find it. He then went to his RPG-7, but couldn't find that either. "Looking for something" General Guy pulled out the Somcom, along with the other weapons.

"Hey tiny, the heck is wrong with you" Kazooie blurted out in anger. "I may be tiny, but I am one of the best agents of light the Radiant One has assigned, I am General Guy" General Guy yelled, before taking out a walkie talkie. "Bring it in boys" General Guy said. A Shy Guy came out holding two flags, one red and the other blue. He started waving the flags as a huge machine with a blue and pink side came in. "The Radiant One had supplied me with this AND the manual" General Guy took out a book that read "How to pilot Duon for Dummies" and mounted Duon.

"Okay, so it should just be on automatically… let's see here" General Guy pulled out an interface that he had installed. "Alright, get ready to feel the wrath of General Guy" General Guy said as Duon started blasting the battle field, forcing the fighters out of the way. Snake, normally going for his RPG-7 at the moment, looked around, and found his weapons with a bunch of Shy Guys trying to use it. Running over to the Shy Guy, the Shy Guy fired the a rocket that travelled over to Snake, who dodged it and ran over towards the Shy Guy and rolled into him, knocking him off the trail and rolling down the mountain. Regaining his weapon, Snake fired a rocket at Duon, who took damage and activated his other side and glared at Snake.

"Darn those good for nothing Shy Guys" General Guy growled, and moved Duon towards Snake, and swung the blades that were on him. Snake rolled out of the way, and attacked the rest of the Shy Guy's, giving everyone their weapons back. "NO, alright men, battle formations" General Guy commanded, a group of Shy Guys came in, some of them stacked, some of them on stilts, and the rest in just the same group.

"Alright, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get" General Guy yelled.

* * *

With Tails:

Tails and his group approached the town with no name, it was a quiet town by the ocean, and from what Tails saw out in the distance, there was an island. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, if it isn't that two tailed freak and his friends" a voice called out from behind him, Tails and the group turned around and found Red, next to him was Marth, who unsheathed the Falchion and glared at the group. "Your quest will end here and now" he mumbled.

Tails took a fighting stance and charged at Marth, who quickly moved out of the way and thrusted the Falchion forward. Tails was out of range of the sword and quickly took out a bomb, tossing it over to Marth, who knocked the bomb into a tree. Red, seeing his chance, threw down a poke ball, and out came his Squirtle, also possessed. Squirtle used Skull Bash, which knocked Waluigi and Master Chief into a building. Getting out of the building, Waluigi began to throw bombs at the Squirtle, which used Water Gun to knock the bombs back. Waluigi gasped in horror as he quickly took out his tennis racket and swatted the bombs back, the bombs exploded before they reached the water type.

Tails quickly tail whipped the sword out of Marth's hands, he growled as he looked to see the two tailed fox, Pac-Man, and Kirby, advancing on him. Marth jumped out of the way of a Pac pellet and ran over to get his sword, but Tails quickly charged up a spin dash and knocked grabbed the sword before the Hero King could get it. Tails pointed the sword at Marth's neck; he swatted the sword away and proceeded to kick Tails, making him drop the sword. Before Marth could finish Tails off, Kirby slammed his hammer into Marth, knocking him out cold. Red growled as he saw the defeat of Marth. He brought back Squirtle and brought out Ivysaur.

Ivysaur was quick to react as he used Solar Beam. Dodging the beam, Pikachu used Iron Tail knocked Ivysaur into the air. Waluigi jumped up into the air and went close to Ivysaur and spun around like a ballerina, while kicking Ivysaur with every spin in the air. Waluigi then brought out a gun that looked like a bullet bill and fired it at Ivysaur, knocking the Grass type into the ground. Quickly getting his Squirtle back in the Poke ball, Red brought out his Charizard. Charizard let out a monstrous roar as he swung around with his tail, trying to light the fighters on fire. Charizard then used fire punch and knocked Master Chief into the ground, leaving a crater where he stood.

Charizard went to go and finish the warrior off, but Pikachu stepped in with Quick Attack, leaping off a few of the fighters and head butting Charizard's side. Charizard howled in pain as he looked at the mouse Pokémon. Pac-Man jumped over Pikachu and ate a Pac pellet; he started to glow as he butt bounced the ground, emitting a shockwave that knocked Charizard into the air. Tails leapt up into the air and punched Charizard, before using a hammer to knock Charizard unconscious. Red's expression turned to fear as all of his Pokémon were defeated, not knowing what to do. "I YEILD" he yelled, going limp and falling to the floor.

* * *

With Snake:

The Shy Guy's charged at the fighters, Snake brought out a few grenades and chucked them at the Shy Guys, but they quickly swatted them away. "Alright boy's, just like we practiced" one of the Shy Guy's said, rushing over towards Snake and started slapping a kicking him. Snake, finally having room to breathe, brought out a C4 and slapped it onto the Shy Guy's and exploded, knocking some of them off the mountain. Some of the Shy Guy's quickly ran away and blew up some balloons and tied them around their waists. The Balloons quickly lifted the Shy Guy's and they brought out sling shots. The newly Sky Guy's started heading over towards Duon and General Guy to protect him.

General Guy laughed as he swiveled over to the Blue side of Duon, and started slashing the air, dodging the slashes, Kazooie popped out of Banjo and shot out a clockwork egg, a small robotic Kazooie popped out and maneuvered over towards Duon, but the Sky Guy's shot rocks at the robot destroying it. "You bone face, Ponytail distract those things in the sky" Kazooie squawked.

"We have names you know"

"Don't care"

Katie let out a small growl and slid a medal into her yo-kai watch, out came Hovernyan. Hovernyan flew into the air and towards the Sky Guy. The Sky Guy yelped and floated away while the other Sky Guy started to deal with Sans, which was easier said than done with him dodging everything. Kazooie, seeing her chance, shot out another clockwork egg. The small Kazooie maneuvered her way over towards Duon and went into a small hole that only the mechanical bird could fit through. The clockwork Kazooie immediately blew up once inside Duon, damaging Duon a lot.

"Hey, what's going on, work you piece of junk" General Guy slammed his hand on the buttons, and switched to the pink side, and fired a laser from the head. Dodging the laser Banjo went forward and rolled into the pink side, before swinging his claws, damaging and scratching Duon. General Guy was about to throw a bomb, but was interrupted by the screams of Shy Guy's. The general turned around and found the Shy Guy's, either dead, or rolling down the hill. General Guy gave a panicked shout, tossing the bomb at Snake, not noticing the smoke coming out of the pink side of Duon. Switching to the Blue Side, the general quickly started pressing buttons out of fear, but Snake fired one last rocket from his RPG-7 and exploded Duon.

"NOOOO, my machine" General Guy frowned as he was caught in the explosions, which turned him into a spirit that floated away.

**I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT FIRE EMBELM BESIDES KNOWING THEIR IN SMASH. I SAID I KNEW NOTHING ABOUT HALO, I KIND OF LIED, I KNEW AT LEAST ENOUGH TO GET ME THROUGH A HALO GAME. FIRE EMBLEM, YEAH…**


	12. The chosen wielder and the pirate

**WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END HERE, JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Luigi:

Luigi yelped as he looked what lay in front of him, a sword pointed in front of him as Eleven prepared to use a Zapple, but Bowser quickly breathed fire at the Hero, who rolled out of the way and used Zapple. Bowser was knocked back a few feet as he was electrocuted, Eleven moved forward to finish Bowser off, but Cuphead jumped in front and fired a charge shot, which knocked Eleven through a wall and out onto the other side of the mountain.

Getting off the ground Eleven, and used Frizz, the small fireball traveled towards Luigi as he sucked it up with the Poltergust G-00. Luigi taking off the Poltergust ran out onto the mountain and slid into Eleven, knocking him back on the ground. Eleven, seeing that he was badly hurt, used heal on himself, healing some damage that was taken. Getting off the ground, Eleven used Kafrizz on Bowser, who tried to breathe fire to even out the flames, but was too late as he was knocked back into the mansion. Cuphead and Nate both stepped out to find Luigi, dodging multiple sword swings. Cuphead quickly made a finger gun and rushed in; firing the spread shot that dealt damage to the Luminary. Eleven growled as he casted KaZapple, knocking Cuphead almost down the mountain. Nate quickly got a red hammer and started hammering on the Hero, who glared at the kid and was ready to slit his throat, but got electrocuted by Luigi, and was knocked off the mountain.

"… Should we go down there and see if he's okay" Cuphead asked, before Hero came back with a Kaswoosh and a Zoom. Preparing to finish off the fighters with one final sword slash, but Bowser grabbed him, lifted him into the air, and body slammed him into the ground, knocking him out cold.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario and the others had exited Glitzville and were about to climb Mt. Lavalava. They made it only a quarter of the way before Mario and Peach were sucked into a spirit battle. Landing on the bridge of Wii Sports Resort, the duo looked over to find a Mii Swordfighter dressed up as Isaac. Not too long after, the real Isaac had appeared. Isaac summoned a yellow hand that tried to push the fighters back, but the two dodged it.

Mario came rushing in towards the Mii swordfighter, who raised his sword to fight, and tried to slide into him. But the Mii front flipped over the plumber and tried to stab the sword through his back, put Peach came in a smacked her crown onto the Mii's head, knocking him onto the bridge. Placing her crown back on her head, Peach looked to find the Mii getting himself back up, and point the sword at the two. The Mii rushed towards the two while Mario stepped in front of the princess, his hands had balls of fire on them. Mario tossed the balls of fire at the Mii, who dodged them and leapt into the air, and prepared to slam the sword into Mario's head. Mario, quickly taking out his Ultra Hammer, quickly swung it at the Mii, knocking him off the bridge and out of the arena. The spirit of Isaac brought them out of the world and floated away, as the group kept continuing up the mountain.

* * *

With Snake:

Snake and the others had started to climb up the mountain trail and eventually reached the top of the mountain. "There's our goal" Snake pointed towards Galeem, who was too busy doing something else. Snake was going to make his way down the mountain, but was pulled into a spirit battle. Landing on Shadow Moses Island, Snake looked around and found four versions of himself, each wearing red, yellow, green and black. "Hey, check it out boys" the yellow Snake pointed at the mercenary, the other three turned around. "It isn't Mario, so who cares" the Red Snake said. "Who cares, we can whip his butt and then wait for Mario" the Black Snake said, pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it at Snake, who rolled out of the way and brought out his Somcom, and started firing. The Snake's dodged the bullets and pulled out their RPG-7's, "Here come the Koopa Bros" the red Snake shouted, firing a missile first, Snake dodged the missile and rolled into the four Snake's, knocking them into a wall.

Snake looked to see the Koopa Bros getting up and pulled out his RPG-7 and fired it at the red one, it exploded on impact. The Red Snake then fell to the ground defeated. The other Snake's gasped in shock. "He got Red, what do we do" the Green Snake asked, turning around and finding Snake, who held a Somcom at Green's head. "OH NO" The rest of the Snake's yelled as Snake fired three shots, killing all three of them, the three then turning into a spirit of the Koopa Bros, which soon floated away.

Snake landed out of the spirit battle and the spirit floated away. And with that, Snake continued down the mountain trail, with the rest of the group following in pursuit.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario dodged Greninja's water Shuriken and began to throw multiple fireballs at the water type Pokémon, who dodged them and used Bubble, multiple bubbles appeared and went straight towards Mario, who rolled out of the way and began to shoot more fireballs. Greninja countered the fireballs with more water Shuriken's and then began to rush towards Mario using Quick Attack, jabbing his foot into Mario's stomach, and almost knocked him off the mountain. Peach, quickly running towards Mario, quickly pulled him away from the edge of the mountain, and began to run over and attack Greninja with a frying pan, while Mario helped her out by using the lazy shell.

Paper Mario dodged multiple keyblade slashes from Sora and pulled out the Shooting Star item, the sky grew dark as multiple stars rained down, the stars damaged Sora but he blocked most of them with his keyblade. Cloud, charged at Sora and slashed the Buster Sword, but Sora blocked it with his Keyblade. Paper Mario, while Sora was distracted, prepared to do the Tornado Jump onto the keyblade wielder, but Sora pushed Cloud off of him and swung the keyblade at Paper Mario, knocking him into the air. Sora then casted Thundaga, electrocuting Paper Mario, and knocking him into the ground.

Cloud growled as he casted Firaga at Sora, who jumped up and down as he tried to put the fire that was on his shorts out. When he did, Sora tried to use Curaga on himself, put Paper Mario stepped in and used Peach Beam, all of the Star Spirits and a small star came in and a huge beam came down onto Sora, which knocked him out cold and made him drop his Keyblade, which vanished into nothing. Greninja looked to see Sora gone, but didn't notice the Lazy Shell that was coming towards him, which knocked him out cold. Sora woke up a few hours later with a massive headache. "You alright kid" Cloud asked, sitting down next to him. "Cloud… what happened" the keyblade wielder asked. "We lost, now we're out to get that thing and save everyone, you in" Cloud asked. Sora nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go" Sora started walking over towards the Land of the Sky.

But was quickly sucked into a spirit battle. Landing on Corneria, Sora turned to find a Green Captain Falcon. The F-Zero Racer grinned as he performed a Falcon kick, knocking Sora onto the ground, and then got kneed in the back. Sora, landing on his stomach, got up and brought out the keyblade, and was ready to fight. Captain Falcon tried to come in with a fist of fire, but Sora rolled out of the way and swung the keyblade into the back of Captain Falcon, which knocked him over to the edge of the ship. Sora, ready to finish everything off with Firaga, was thrown off guard when Captain Falcon leapt high into the air and preformed another Falcon Kick. Appearing on the ground, Captain Falcon was ready to finish the boy off with a Falcon Punch, but Sora quickly rolled out of the way and focused on Captain Falcon, and then used Ragnorock. The blasts of energy that were Ragnorock went straight for Captain Falcon and the F-Zero racer was knocked out of the arena, with the spirit of a person wearing some sort of Super Hero Costume appearing, and it floated away.

Sora appeared out of the spirit, completely dazed and confused as he collapsed to the ground. "What the heck was that" he mumbled, "I like to call them spirits, mainly cause they look like spirits" Mario replied, leading the group through the Land of the Sky.

* * *

With Tails:

Finding a ship near a dock, the group had set out towards an island, but were stopped when a huge fog had appeared out of nowhere, trapping the ship within the fog. Another ship had come in, along with a few howls that seemed to have come from apes. The group looked to their side to find a pirate ship with only three people on it. King K. Rool, Diddy Kong, and Donkey Kong. "Avast, what would ye want with the Radiant One" King K. Rool took out his cannon gun and pointed it at the smaller ship that was filled with fighters. "I… wait, why are we doing this again" Pac-Man scratched his head. Waluigi thought for a minute.

* * *

_Waluigi sat on top of a throne that had once belonged to Princess Peach. Having defeated this Radiant One single handedly, the entire smash roster, even the assist trophies and Master Hand, praised him with riches, and Peach even gave him the deed to her castle. His new butler, Wario, walked up and handed him a glass of wine while Luigi ran in and started bowing in front of Waluigi. "I'm not worthy" he kept saying. Waluigi laughed at this sight and snapped his fingers, Luigi soon grew super small and was sent inside of a pinball machine, where he was killed by a rolling pinball._

"_Wow, great job Waluigi, no one ever liked that loser"_

"_Wonderful job Waluigi, you're the best king we have ever had"_

"_Waluigi, will you be the father of my children"_

"_You're the better king as always Waluigi"_

_Multiple chants from toads filled the room of the castle as they cheered Waluigi for his work. This was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Waluigi. "Hey Waluigi, you in there, Waluigi" a toad gave a concerned look to the lanky 'prince'._

* * *

"Earth to Waluigi, you in their buddy" Tails waved his hand in front of Waluigi's face, before Waluigi snapped out of it and lit a bomb. "I will get all of the riches and everyone will finally respect me" Waluigi jumped up onto the ship and threw the bomb, K. Rool dodged it and shot the cannonball, but Waluigi dodged gracefully and clapped his hands, making a spotlight appear onto him. "What is the meaning of this, explain yourself" K. Rool soon got a spotlight onto himself as Waluigi brought out a golf club, and started rapidly belting K. Rool with golf balls to the head, before launching a bomb into K. Rool's cannon gun, which exploded the gun. Waluigi soon had rose in his mouth as he posed triumphantly. Tails brought the arm cannon ready to finish, but K. Rool flew up into the air with his propeller back and started to dodge the shots that came his way, before taking out a boxing glove and socking both Tails and Waluigi at once. Pikachu looked at the two newcomers with concern, before using Thunder Wave, King K. Rool was trapped in the air and was now paralyzed, which gave time for Pikachu to use Iron Tails and slam him through the ship and into the interior of the ship itself. When King K. Rool came out of the interior and back to fight, Pikachu, Tails and Waluigi both had weapons and were ready to finish the job, and K. Rool fell unconscious.

Donkey Kong beat his chest as he began to throw barrels at the group, which they dodged. Pac-Man grabbed one of the barrels and tossed it back at Donkey Kong, who punched right through it. Master Chief, bringing out the mauler, tried to pistol whip Donkey Kong in the head, but the Ape brought out his Coconut Gun and began to fire coconuts in all directions, trying to scare away the fighters. Kirby inhaled most of the coconuts and began to shoot them out back at Donkey Kong, who was busy with Pac-Man and Master Chief. The ape howled in pain as the coconuts struck his back with sheer force. Allowing Master Chief to pistol whip Donkey Kong in the head and knock him unconscious.

Red brought out Ivysaur, who immediately began to charge up Solar Beam, but Diddy Kong was quick and pulled out his Guitar and began to play it, causing Ivysaur to dodge and stop charging, but used Vine Whip instead, latching onto Diddy and slamming the Kong into the ground. Pulling himself up, Diddy looked to find Marth getting ready to stab the Falchion through his heart, but Diddy latched himself onto the Hero King and was able to knock the sword out of his hands. Diddy got off Marth and laughed while clapping his hands as he waled over to get the Falchion, but Squirtle, who had just appeared after Red called in Ivysaur, retreated into his shell and slammed into Diddy's back, knocking the Kong off the ship and into the water. The Kong had resurfaced a few minutes later, eyes back to normal.

* * *

With Luigi:

Luigi and his group had set up a small camp on mountain, they were about to fall asleep until they started hearing voices.

"Geez, why do mountains have to be so cold?"

"Well, why did you wear shorts anyway ponytail" the voices came from the edge of the mountain, Looking over the edge; they had found another camp with some fighters. Luigi shivered both do to the cold and due to that he would have to fight another group of puppet fighters. "Katie" Nate asked.

"Keep your voice down, idiot" Cuphead clamped a hand over the yo-kai watch user's mouth and pulled him back. "Hey did you hear something" the ponytailed girl asked. "No, don't think so" Banjo said. "What, I was with her when we broke free of that things control" Nate said, pointing towards the sky. "Really, so if I go down there, I won't die a horrible death" Cuphead asked, Nate nodded. "Okay" Cuphead slid down the mountain, and in front of the two.

"Alright, you got guts just coming down here like that" Kazooie said, getting ready to pelt the cup boy with eggs. "Wait, Kazooie, he doesn't look possessed or anything, maybe he's friendly" Banjo said, "See, what did I tell you" Nate slid down a few moments later. Cuphead growled as he tried to find some sort of insult, but didn't have the heart. "Nate, I was worried about you, who's your friend" Katie gave a smile. "The name's Cuphead, I'm sure you've heard of me, fought the Devil and defeated him, and planned a birthday for Elder Kettle" Cuphead said as the others came down.

"Sorry, I haven't heard of you" Katie said, making Cuphead give her a shocked stare. "Enough about you, she wants to hear about the King of Awesome right here" Bowser laughed.

"The only king you are is the king of failures"

"Wait, that voice… GENO" An enraged Bowser yelled, Geno laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. "Good to see you again Bowser" Geno said. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT ME FAILING, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MARIO IS A SMUG JERK THAT RUINS WEDDINGS" Bowser yelled furiously, "That's not what he told me" Luigi scratched the side of his head. "What do you want Bowser" Snake came out from the shadows as well, with Pichu jumping off his shoulder and planting himself right on Katie's shoulder. Before Bowser could even utter the word "Snake" he was pulled into a spirit battle. Crash landing on Midgar, Bowser pulled himself up to find Robin wearing entirely blue.

"What are you looking at" Bowser growled, Robin instead started charging up one of his spells. "Thoron" he yelled, throwing a huge blast of electricity at Bowser, which knocked him into the air. Getting back onto the stage, Bowser growled as he dug into his hell and brought out a Star Egg. The egg opened up as a pink star, which was soon joined by two green stars, started dancing. A bird appeared out of nowhere as it soon flew away, damaging Robin. Bowser then spun a chain around on his finger. At the end of a chain, was a Chain Chomp, he threw the chomp at Robin, who tried to cast arc fire, but was too late and the chomp bit down on his side, digging it's teeth through the skin and into the flesh of Robin, which killed him and turned him into a spirit of a Black Mage, which soon floated away. Bowser was brought back to the world where everyone was huddling around the fire waiting for dinner, and he reluctantly joined them.

A few hours later, Wario pounced out from a hole he dug through.


	13. Almost there

**WE ARE ALMOST AT THE END, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS FIGHT RATHALOS, AND ONE MORE BOSS BEFORE WE MAKE OUR WAY OVER TO THE AXEM RANGERS, LORD ENMAN, AND THEN GALEEM, BUT FIRST, THE LAST FIGHTERS WE WILL SEE IN THE LIGHT REALM.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Mario:

Mario and the rest of the group were making their way through the Land of the Sky, but they were soon caught by a spirit battle that pulled in Mario only. Landing on a battlefield version of the Temple stage, Mario looked to find Young Link, Samus, Simon, and Pit. Pit immediately saw Mario and drew his bow while Simon lashed his whip at Mario. Mario dodged the whip and ran over to the group of spirit fighters, sliding into them. Samus, after landing back on the ground, proceeded to charge up a shot from her arm cannon while Young Link brought out a bomb. Mario noticing that everyone was ganging up on him, jumped up towards the platforms and proceeded to bring out a Rock Candy, thousands of sparkles filled the stage as when they cleared, all of the fighters were heavily damaged.

Samus weakly jumped up towards Mario and dropped a bomb, but then held him with her Plasma whip, the bomb exploded, knocking both fighters into the air, Mario, being very quick, kicked Samus off the stage and out of the arena. The older Mario brother landed back on the stage and quickly looked to find Young Link, Pit and Simon, the three both drawing their weapons. Mario's fist cackled with fire as he leapt into the air and prepared to land a punch on all three of them. Both Young Link and Simon rolled out of the way but Pit was too late as the fist collided with his skull, and Pit was no more. Young Link brought out a boomerang and tossed it at Mario, who dodged it and brought out a fire flower, and began to pelt the two with fire balls, the fire flower soon wore off as Young Link was thrown out of the arena due to a fiery explosion. Simon, being the last one left, threw an oak stake at Mario, before tossing down a bunch of holy water. Mario dodged both of them and was ready to finish Simon off with a Lazy Shell, but Simon brought out a Cross and deflected the Lazy Shell back at Mario, which knocked him over to the edge of the stage. Simon, who seemed to have this one in the bag, quietly approached Mario and prepared to stab an oak stake through his chest, but Mario leapt high into the air and used the Lazy Shell once more. Simon, caught off guard by this, tried to get out his cross to deflect it once again, but was too slow and was knocked out of the arena. The spirit of a small yellow figure appeared and floated away, sending Mario back to the world.

* * *

With Luigi:

Wario laughed as he leapt out of the shadows out of the shadows, going straight for the group with his motorcycle. This got all of the fighters attention as the group moved out of the so Wario could get through, jumping off the bike, Wario prepared to fight Luigi. But Snake got in the way and fired a missile, which Wario ate, much to his shock. Wario patted his belly as he rushed towards the two with his signature shoulder tackle, before placing a hat on his head that breathed fire. Bowser countered the fire with his own fire breath, which set Wario on fire. The treasure hunter ran around the area like a crazy man, trying to set everyone on fire. Wario soon turned to only black ash, before shaking the ash off, perfectly fine, shocking everyone. Wario laughed as he brought out a hat that could fly, and began to fly into the air, and start dive bombing the fighters from above. Nate flipped a medal into the air and slid it into his watch, summoning Hovernyan.

Hovernyan flew into the air and chased after Wario, trying to do a Gusty Cross Paw, but Wario was way faster than the flying yo-kai. Hovernyan, growing tired of the chase, decided to stop for a few moments and take a rest. This allowed Wario to switch his hat to one that breathed fire and flew; Wario began to fly in and breathe fire onto the yo-kai, but finished him off with a punch, knocking the yo-kai into space. Wario laughed at the attempt, failing to notice a rocket coming his way, the rocket hit Wario in the back, knocking the hat off and causing Wario to fall into the ground, his head stuck in the snow. Wario popped his head out of the snow and looked to find the fighters surrounding him, Wario laughed. "What are you guys gonna do, hurt me" he laughed some more, Luigi, anger building up inside of him, unleashed his final smash. He brought out the Poltergust and switched it to the highest possible setting, and began vacuuming. Wario, being sucked into the vacuum, was soon pelted with trees, rocks, and a whole bunch of snow, before he was launched out into a wall, knocking the treasure hunter out cold.

Wario awoke a few moments later. "Gah geez, I really need to start eating more garlic" he mumbled to himself. "Hey Wario" Luigi said, Wario and turned and found the younger Mario brother, along with Bowser and Geno. "Sup losers" Wario picked his nose, "…say weren't we on that Cliffside, what happened there" Wario flicked a booger into the fire that was next to him. "We lost, and now we are trying to get to that thing, you in" Geno asked. Wario thought long and hard. Then he thought of all the money and riches he was going to get and his eyes turned to dollar signs. "Let's move, time is money" Wario was about to climb the mountain but the three had to stop him.

* * *

With Tails:

Morning had soon arrived for Tails and his group as they had finally reached South Island. Docking the boat, the group jumped off and began exploring the island. The three made pretty good progress, until they came upon Yoshi, who was busy sleeping to even know they existed.

"Okay… no one make a sound" Master Chief said, as Tails flew over Yoshi and landed on the ground quietly. Waluigi and Pac-Man both tip toed past Yoshi, which caused him to stir for a second, but didn't wake him up. Placing down a hover pad, Master Chief used it to fly over Yoshi and land on the ground, but he landed on the ground loudly and caused Yoshi to wake up. "Yoshi, yo… hmmmmmm" Yoshi glared at the fighters, Waluigi laughed. "What are you gonna do, your just one dinosaur, and there's eleven of us" Waluigi got into a fighting stance.

"Don't be so sure" a voice yelled out as Waluigi was hit in the head with a coconut, and then an arrow. The group looked up and found Link, who jumped down and unsheathed his sword. Yoshi leapt into the air and planted himself next to Link, and took out a few eggs. Link brought out his bow and fired multiple arrows at the Waluigi, who rolled out of the way. The lanky fighter took out a dodge ball and tossed it at Waluigi, who was knocked to the ground, allowing Waluigi time to run over and make a white hockey stick appear out of thin air, and swipe at Link, hitting him in the knee. Link let out a growl as he swung his sword at Waluigi, and then pulled out a spear and threw it, but not before throwing a bomb at Waluigi. The spear and the bomb collided, and the explosion Waluigi was caught in knocked him high into the air. Link prepared to fire another spear into Waluigi, but Kirby stepped in and inhaled the bow, and became Archer Kirby.

Archer Kirby began to fire arrows at Link, who used his Shield to block all of them. Link then rolled out of the way and brought out his sword, and slashed Kirby, causing him to lose the archer ability, and for Link to regain his bow. Yoshi, threw multiple eggs at the rest of the fighters, before jumping up into the air and performing a ground pound. Squirtle dodged the ground pound and used water gun, sending Yoshi back towards Donkey Kong, who grabbed the dinosaur and threw him into the air, and began to fire multiple coconuts at the dinosaur. The dinosaur landed on the ground, dazed. Marth motioned the ground to charge in before the dinosaur could recollect his bearings. The group attacked with everything they got knocking the dinosaur out cold. Link growled in frustration as the rest of the group came over to take him out. Waluigi, the first one to rush in, jumped and pounced onto Link, and the two began to fight within a cloud of smoke, before a whistle blew and Waluigi was victorious.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario and the others were about to make it towards this 'Radiant One' but was stopped by a massive hammer. "Well, if it Mr. Video Game Man himself, what brings you here" King Dedede asked, leaning on his hammer. Mario got in a fighting stance, "To fight that thing" Mario pointed towards the ball of light. "I thought as much, you've been causin quite the ruckus and the Radiant one doesn't like that one bit" Dedede picked up his hammer and aimed it at the fighters. "I'm here to put a stop to that" Dedede raised the hammer, and slammed it onto the ground, knocking the fighters back a few feet. Dedede laughed, "Wow, even Jump man was taken back" he chuckled, before leaping high into the air. Sora was about to cast Firaga and send some fire towards the king of Dreamland, but was stopped by a Gordo King Dedede threw. Paper Mario brought out his Ultra Hammer, and prepared to slam it down onto Dedede, but the King inhaled the paper plumber and fired him as a star back at Peach, who was knocked back by this.

Cloud quickly started to charge up his limit while Mario and Greninja bought him some time. Dedede patted his belly and motioned them to give them everything they had. Mario began to use the Lazy Shell and Greninja started firing water shuriken's. Dedede used his hammer block and swat away everything they had. Cloud finally charged up his limit and used Meteorain. Meteors came down seemingly out of nowhere and knocked the king towards the edge of one of the clouds. Getting back up, Dedede saw Paper Mario praying. "Bah, you think some god will save you now" Dedede said with his eyes closed, only for them to open and for Stars to rain down. Paper Mario then used this time to do the Tornado Jump, which hit Dedede straight in the head.

Dedede clutched his head as he stumbled back and forth, and suddenly passed out; he awoke a few minutes later, his eyes turning back to blue. The King scratched his head out of confusion. "Hey, do you guys know what happened" he asked. Mario didn't get to answer as a huge purple beast appeared out of a portal. The beast roared and knocked all of the fighters down back to Mt. Lavalava. The beast chased after them and quickly roared once more. Cloud unsheathed the Buster Sword while Mario's hands turned to fire. "The Behemoth" they both yelled, before looking at each other.

"You know that thing" Cloud asked, "It's a long story" Mario replied, shooting a fireball at the beast, who howled in pain as the fireball collided with him. The Behemoth spat out a lot of fireballs that started to home in on everyone. Greninja dodged the fireballs and threw out water shuriken's and then used Hydro Pump, a huge gust of water came out and knocked Behemoth to the ground. The Behemoth howled as it tried to get back on its legs, but then used Thundara. Lightning bolts came out of nowhere, electrocuting most of the fighters. Behemoth got back up on his feet and was ready to make it rain meteors. But a circle appeared around him, and Mario, Peach, and Cloud stood on three sides. The plumber took out a ball of fire and tossed it into the air; Cloud caught the ball, and hit Behemoth in the head with it, the ball then bounced over to Peach, who also hit Behemoth in the head. Mario was the final one and he brought out his Ultra Hammer, and smacked the ball into the face of Behemoth, destroying him completely. The beast howled in pain as it fell to the ground, dead. The Behemoth turned into a spirit and floated away.

* * *

With Tails:

Tails and the others have found a cave on the island and moved forward in the cave. Master Chief activated a flashlight on his gun and looked around the cave, though he wish he didn't. There was a certain smell coming from the cave, and now they knew what the smell was. Multiple dead bodies of Monster Hunters were around the cave, giving off the odor. Tails put a hand to his mouth, but then gave a yell as soon as he found two eyes staring him down. Master Chief pointed the light at the eyes and found a huge dragon.

Rathalos had found his prey.

Rathalos let out a monstrous roar and charged out of the cave, forcing the fighters out of the cave. The beast began to shoot fireballs and start flying in the air. Master Chief pulled out the Assault Rifle and opened fire on the monster, who howled in pain as he shot one of his wings. Rathalos landed on top of the cave and began to swing his tail at the fighters. Waluigi and Kirby dodged the tail and moved over towards the beast and delivered multiple kicks to the face, making Rathalos roar in pain and shoot fireballs at them. Yoshi came in to the rescue and ate some of the fireballs, and turned them into eggs. Yoshi pelted the eggs back at Rathalos, who howled in pain and began to fly back into the air.

Using his tails to fly, Tails, along with Marth, both flew up to Rathalos and held on for dear life. Marth quickly made his way up to Rathalos and stabbed the Falchion into his neck. Rathalos screamed in pain as they crash landed on the island. Tails brought out some bombs and began tossing them at Rathalos, who was busy howling in pain because of the neck stab. Rathalos got back up after a while and flew into the air again, and tried to scratch the fighters, but they rolled out of the way, and with one Master Sword stab with Link, Rathalos howled in pain one last time as he fell to the ground… dead. The group was about to leave when they were sucked into a cannon and shot into the sky.


	14. The End?

**WE ARE FINALLY AT THE END OF THE LIGHT REALM, AND I HAVE A SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With Mario:

Mario and his group were walking on the path of Light until they were grabbed by someone and thrown onto Final Destination. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show his face once again" a voice said, the group whirled around and found the Axem Red, along with the other Axem Rangers standing there, their axes ready to cut them like they were just trees. Mario's fist turned to fire as Peach put a hand to her mouth. "Well, to be honest, I'll give it to ya, you actually made it this far" Axem Red said. "However" Axem Black walked up. "This is where your journey ends" Axem Yellow said, Green and Pink nodded. "So, who are these Big Hero 6 rip offs" Sora asked, this only angered the Axem Rangers.

"We fight for evil"

"We live for disorder"

"We like what we do"

"We struggle for chaos"

"We are… THE AXEM RANGERS"

The Axem Rangers charged in for the attack, Paper Mario quickly took out the Repel Gel and rubbed it all over himself, which turned him invisible. Axem Black either didn't notice or didn't care as he swung his axe at Paper Mario, which went through him, but as Paper Mario went back to normal, Axem Black dropped a bomb on the paper fighter, which knocked him back a few feet. Mario brought out the Lazy Shell and kicked it towards Axem Red, who deflected it with his axe, and then tried to slash Mario, but he brought out the Ultra Hammer and blocked the slash attack. Cloud was in direct contact with Axem Green, who was swinging his axe like crazy. But then backed off from the Ex-Soldier and prepared to use some magic, but Cloud stepped in and used Thundaga, electrocuting the Axem Ranger.

Axem Green prepared to fight, but Cloud landed a sword onto the head of Axem Green, but surprisingly it didn't kill him. "YO RED" Green yelled. "What's up" Axem Red growled, pushing Mario off of him and swung his axe. "I HAVE A HEADACHE" Axem Green yelled. "…Your still out of shape" Red growled as Axem Green turned into a spirit and floated away. King Dedede, slammed his hammer onto Axem Pink's axe, she pushed the hammer off of him and tried to swing her axe at the king of dreamland. But Peach stepped in with a fan and smacked Axem Pink. She was about to cast Mega Recover on herself but King Dedede came in and landed a jet hammer onto Axem Pink, knocking her high into the air. Greninja, who was in combat with Axem Yellow, saw his chance and leapt away from Axem Yellow and slammed his foot onto Axem Pink, who got off the ground in a daze, before she realized something. "YO RED"

"What is it now" Axem Red growled. "My makeup's running" she said, obvious black lines covered her face when Axem Red looked over. "Clean yourself up and change brands then" Axem Red soon got hit with a hammer from Mario, and Axem Pink turned into a spirit. Paper Mario and Axem Black where in direct contact. Axem Red threw a Spiritz Bomb at Paper Mario, damaging him a little bit, but Paper Mario quickly counterattacked with a Thunder Bolt. The sky darkened as lightning struck Axem Black, dealing damage to him. Axem Black growled in frustration as he swung his axe, and then threw a bomb at Paper Mario, who took out his hammer and smacked it back at Axem Black, which made a huge crack in his sunglasses. "YO RED" he yelled.

"WHAT" Axem Red yelled, "I broke my shades" Axem Black said, Axem Red glared at the black ranger. "SERVES YOU RIGHT" Axem Red said, as Axem Black turned into a spirit and floated away. Axem Yellow tossed a ball of water at Sora, who dodged it and locked onto the Axem Ranger, and swung his keyblade multiple times at him. Axem Yellow blocked all of the swings and tossed another ball of water on him, which knocked him back a few feet. Sora, while in the air, casted Blizzaga on the Axem Ranger, which froze him in a block of ice for a minute. Axem Yellow, getting out of the ice, was about to attack, but Sora came in with multiple keyblade swings and knocked him back, not before he heard Axem Yellow's stomach growl. "YO RED" he yelled. "WHAT NOW!?"

"I'm…HUNGRY" Axem Yellow screamed, "Chew on your own tongue" Axem Red, said, before he realized that all of the members besides himself were defeated. Before he could do anything, Mario kicked a Lazy Shell at him. "ENOUGH, now I'm mad" Axem Red snapped his fingers and the blade came in. "I've finally had time to remake this, screw the formation" Axem Red jumped on the blade, with the others in pursuit, and both Mario and Peach found the cannon. "MAXIMUM CHARGE, FIRE THE BREAKER" Axem Red said, and cannon fired the breaker beam. This dealt damage to the fighters, but not enough to knock them out. As the cannon recharged, everyone attacked with everything they had, Mario using the Lazy Shell, Paper Mario using his Hammer Crystal Stars, Cloud with the Buster Sword and his magic, and everyone else using their weapons and abilities. Suddenly, the cannon disappeared. "NO NOT AGAIN" Axem Red yelled, before the fighters jumped off on The Blade, as Axem Red and the blade crashed down into the ocean, never to be seen again.

* * *

With Luigi:

Luigi and the others were at the end of their adventure and were about to approach the Radiant One, but they were soon pulled onto Final Destination. The two yo-kai watch users landing first.

"So… these are the legendary smash brothers"

The two kids whipped around, gasping in shock of the voice. "L-L-Lord Enma" both Nate and Katie asked. The rest of the fighters landed on the edge of Final Destination next to the kids. Bowser cracked his knuckles while Geno prepared to fight.

"EH GOKU, you finally got yourself into smash, congrats" Kazooie gave the lord of the yo-kai world a thumbs up. The two yo-kai watch users gawked at what Kazooie said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" Lord Enma brought out the Enma blade. "Goku, that is your name right" Kazooie leaned onto Banjo's head. "Uhm Kazooie… I don't think that's Goku" Banjo said.

"What are you talking about Banjo, that is Goku; he's just in his Super Sayian Form or whatever it's called" Kazooie said, Nate leaned in and whispered into the breegull's ear.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh… crap" Kazooie said. Lord Enma didn't waste any time and swung the Enma Blade, the three (or four if you count Kazooie) fighters rolled out of the way as the Enma Blade struck the ground. Bowser dodged the blade and prepared to punch Lord Enma in the face, but Lord Enma brought the Enma blade up to block the attack, before he kicked Bowser in the gut and lifted the sword to slash Bowser. But Luigi came in and flashed the Strobulb. The Lord of the yo-kai world stumbled back a few feet; Luigi began to use the Poltergust G-00 to suck up the yo-kai, but only got his robes. Seeing his chance, Luigi slammed the lord of the yo-kai world into the ground multiple times, hitting him with every ounce of determination in his body. The Lord of the yo-kai World teleported and flipped the Enma Blade into the air, and prepared to use the Supreme Enma Blast. "Not Goku huh" Kazooie looked over at Nate, but then quickly jumped out of the backpack and flew over towards Lord Enma, and spread out her wings, dealing small damage to the Lord of the yo-kai world.

After the blast died down, Enma grabbed the Enma blade and rushed towards the fighters, but was hit by an anvil from above. He looked up and found Cuphead, who was tied to a balloon that was floating him upwards. Cuphead then snapped his fingers and brought out his biplane and jumped in, he quickly brought out some goggles and started to shoot at Lord Enma from above, before he turned into a bomb and exploded on Lord Enma. "Ha, take that you Goku rip off" Kazooie yelled as she jumped back into the backpack. Lord Enma growled as he quickly tired to get the bird and slit her throat, but Geno belted him with Stars and Sans fired a Gaster blaster from afar. Luigi finished Lord Enma off by sucking him up in the Poltergust, where he was safely stored in the vacuum cleaner, before he came out as a spirit that floated away.

"I can't believe this; they completely defeated most of my agents of light… I guess if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself" Galeem said, teleporting all of the fighters back to Craggy Outlook. Each of the groups greeted each other with a nod, before they saw Galeem floating in the air. "I will finally get rid of you smash brothers once and for all and I will make sure no heroes will live and light will prevail" Galeem said. "Really, then let's-a go"

"Okie dokie"

"Showtime"

* * *

?:

The X-Naut that was on barrier patrol had fallen asleep, not caring if anyone saw him. He was awoken by the beeping of the computer. "Five more minutes mom" he mumbled, but the beeping kept going. Groggily getting up, he checked the computer, which was at the barrier power tab, and found that it had dropped from 100% to only 20%. "OH MY STARS, SIR GRODUS, DR. EGGMAN, COUNT BLECK, LORD DHARKON" The X-Naut ran off to where the villains of the Dark Realm resided. "S…Sir Grodus" the X-Naut burst through, making his arms and X formation. "What is it, how dare you come in when I am talking with the other villains" Grodus said. "Lord Dharkon" The X-Naut jumped and bowed. "Yes, what is it, dear boy" Dharkon asked in a calm tone. "The barrier levels have dropped to twenty percent; we can finally attack the barrier and possibly destroy it" The X-Naut jumped, everyone gasped in shock. "Then it is time says Count Bleck" Count Bleck lowered his hat. "Um, yeah, right away count" Nastasia said teleporting away.

"I'll get my robots" Eggman jumped into his Egg Mobile and took off. "Well, what are you standing around for, round up Team Rocket and the others, tell them to focus fire on the barrier" Grodus said, "Ah yes, right away sir" the X-Naut ran off to gather everyone up, and Dharkon alerted the Crazy Hands to come in.

* * *

The Light Realm:

The smashers charged at Galeem, who summoned a few beams of light to take them out. Paper Mario quickly activated the Boo Sheet and gave some fighters the Repel Gel while Snake went into his camo mode and snuck by. Mario brought out a feather and dawned a cape while Yoshi got some wings magically and the duo took to the skies. Cuphead jumped into his biplane and went with him while King K. Rool brought out his propeller back and went off after the three. Galeem growled as he saw the fighters come his way and made his made his wings into spears and thrusted them forward. The fighters quickly dodged the beams and Mario came in with a fist of fire, but Galeem teleported away, leaving Mario to fall into the ocean. King K. Rool saw this and quickly went in to grab Mario, "Don't worry, I got him, help him out" Cuphead pointed to Yoshi, who was busy dodging multiple blasts of light from three Galeem's. King K. Rool nodded and went off to help Yoshi while Cuphead dipped the nose of the plane downward towards the water, and caught Mario, who stood on the wing of the plane. Mario flashed Cuphead a thumbs up as the duo went over back to Galeem, who teleported away from the fighters, but not before getting a hit by a fire punch from Mario.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY" Galeem flashed the ball of light started to shine, and before long the fighters were back on the ground, and white copies of other fighters had appeared. Tails brought out his arm cannon while the copies charged in for a fight.

* * *

?:

The X-Nauts began to throw multiple acid potions at the barrier while the Crazy Hands started to drill through or shoot at the barrier. The barrier was weakened; it had even reached zero percent. But that didn't mean it was still strong, but at least small cracks were being made. "TRY HARDER" Grodus yelled. Count Bleck helped to; he pointed his staff and created a void that tried to suck up pieces of the barrier, but to no avail. "Don't worry Count, why not let me try, GO BROBOT" a voice said as lasers struck the barrier. "EXCELLENT, keep up the good work" Dharkon said happily, it was time for his revenge, and no one was going to stop him this time.

* * *

The Light Realm:

The copies had exploded after a while, catching some of the fighters off guard. Sans teleported away from the explosion, and then quickly dodged a laser blast from some sort of ball with a plus sign. Kirby began to inhale the plus balls and then dawn a hat, becoming laser Kirby. Kirby began to shoot out lasers at the ball of light which it teleported away from and began to slice the air, with its wings, hitting some of the fighters. But Paper Mario finished it off, and used Supernova. The Crystal Star came out of its map and began to cut Galeem from all angles not even giving room for the Lord of Light to breathe, and finishing it off with one last slice.

Galeem, beaten pretty badly, struggled to stay afloat. "Now, let us go and bring everyone back" Mario yelled. "Yeah, and stop making the sky crack, what's that gonna do" Katie said. "Pff, kids these days, first they get really scared and now they think… Mario, the sky really is cracking" Cuphead pointed to the sky. "Wait, THE SKY IS CRACKING" Galeem yelled, floating up to the barrier and trying to focus what little power he had into the seal, but it was too late. The land was starting to turn dark. "Ah Galeem old friend, it has been so long since we talked, how are you" Dharkon asked. "Oh, don't play that card with me, Dharkon, your just mad that I trapped you in their forever aren't you" Galeem asked. "No… but I do know someone who is made because of your little light show, a survivor even" Dharkon said.

"YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOOK TIMPANI AWAY FROM ME"

Paper Mario gained a shock face as Count Bleck burst out of the Dark Realm, destroying multiple Master Hands that came his way. "Uhm… please don't tell me that's Blumiere" Cloud whispered over to Paper Mario, who nodded sadly. "Yes, I had found him in a dimension where your beams couldn't penetrate, and out of anger, he turned back into the man he once was, Count Bleck" Dharkon said. "WHY YOU… this isn't the last you have heard of me smash brothers" Galeem fled the scene. "Ah, yes, the smash brothers, oh Count Bleck, why don't you take the two children, it's about time the Chaos Heart came back" Dharkon said as the world was shrouded with darkness. Paper Mario gained a shocked face as Mario turned to his paper self. "You know this guy" he asked.

Paper Mario nodded and went on to explain what happened. "Wait, so this Chaos Heart can make a void that could potentially destroy every universe that ever exists" Paper Mario nodded, but then the two yo-kai watch users were lifted up into the air. Paper Mario gasped and jumped to rescue them, but barricades appeared and knocked the paper fighter back. "Yeah sorry Mario" Nastasia appeared in front of him. "But this time… its personal" Nastasia disappeared.

"Alright then, let's go after them, we'll split up into diff-"

"Not so fast Mario… I kind of want to see if you're the real deal" Dharkon said. "Hey check it out, its Mario again" a familiar voice said, Paper Mario turned around and found a horde of X-Nauts, and barriers blocking the exits. "You heard what master Grodus and Lord Dharkon, charge men, Buh-huh-huh-huh" Lord Crump laughed as the X-Nauts, lead by Lord Crump, charged in full force.

* * *

_The wind blew past the leaves on the tree as the two lovers had finally appeared. "This is it" Timpani said, a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yes, this is the place… Timpani, I just want you to know that I love you" Blumiere said. Timpani was about to say something, but she saw something out the corner of her eye. She looked to find beams of light heading her way. "Timpani… go run away, NOW" Blumiere said, but was caught in a box. _

"_Blumiere, I knew something like this would happen, please forgive me… I love you, Blumiere" Timpani snapped her fingers, and was then vaporized by the beam._

"_TIMPANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

**AND WE ARE NOW IN THE DARK REALM, AND BEFORE I LEFT IT OFF WITH A CLIFF HANGER, I THREW A SUPER PAPER MARIO AT YOU AND LEFT YOU A FLASHBACK SCENE OF BLUMIERE AND COUNT. I'LL DO THAT EVERY FEW CHAPTERS JUST BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TELL A STORY WITH COUNT BLECK HERE (AND I'M PROBABLY FAILING HORRIBLY).**

**NOW, FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT… I'M GOING TO BE TAKING A BREAK FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH. BUT JUST WITH THIS STORY OF COURSE, I'M WAITING FOR MORE DETAILS ON FIGHTER PASS 2 AND NOW THAT I HAVE THREE STORIES, IT'S HARD TO BALANCE THEM OUT. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND I'LL SEE YOU AFTER THE ARMS CHARACTER IS ANNOUNCED.**


	15. Out with the light and in with the dark

**I COULDN'T HELP IT, LET'S JUST SAY FROM HERE ON OUT, UPDATES TO THIS STORY WILL BE A LITTLE SLOW UNTIL THE ARMS FIGHTER COMES OUT.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

The X-Nauts, being lead by Lord Crump, charged in to attack all of the smashers. Diddy and Donkey Kong busted out their weapons while Mario took out his Ultra Hammer. The Lord Crump leapt into the air and tried to slam his bottom onto Snake, who rolled out of the way and was about to pull the pin on a grenade, but Eleven shot out a Kafrizz, knocking Crump out of the way. Snake looked at Eleven and gave him thumbs up, before kicking a potion thrown by an X-Naut PhD, the X-Naut quickly ran away before the potion could hit him and turn him mini. Paper Mario used a Super Hammer technique and spun around with his hammer out, knocking away multiple X-Nauts.

Donkey Kong and Wario both looked at the three Elite X-Nauts as they chugged their potions and became huge. Wario grinned as he charged in with a shoulder tackle, knocking the Elite X-Naut back, before grabbing him and suplexing him into a pile of X-Nauts, which all bounced away on impact. The Star child didn't know what to think as he brought out his Coconut gun and began to fire. The two Elite X-Nauts blocked the coconuts and began to throw potions. Donkey Kong dodged the potions, and winded up for a punch. The two X-Nauts then decided to dash forwards to get the Kong, but DK quickly punched the two X-Nauts, sending them flying. The one X-Naut began writing down information from above, and then quickly ran away into the fortress.

* * *

?:

Katie felt like she was hit in the head. First off, there was a massive headache, second off, there were many voices being heard (one of them sounded familiar and the other sounded Scottish or maybe Irish), the third thing was her vision was very blurry when she opened her eyes. "Ah, finally, your awake, the ceremony can begin" a voice said. "C-c-ceremony" Katie blinked, her vision came back and she found Nate in a white tuxedo for some reason, also looking confused. She looked over to find a girl with a yellow and white polka dot dress and green skin, along with green hair to match her skin. She also saw what seemed to be Luigi, but with mostly black on, but still kept the green hat and shirt. She also saw a huge man with a beard and big muscles. The next thing she saw was a mirror, and she was wearing a wedding dress… wait what?

"Count, um, yeah, the X-Nauts are holding the smashers off right now. I don't know if they can last any longer but we need to move, k? here you go" a women with blue skin and pink hair tied in a bun handed the 'count' a black book with some sort of blue gem on it. Then she pieced everything together. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Katie screamed, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Yeah, what's going on" Nate asked, blinking in confusion. "Why, haven't you figured it out yet dear boy, this is your wedding" Count Bleck said, the three 'attendees' clapped and a few fireworks went off. "MARRIAGE, WE'RE KIDS" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs. Nate blushed deeply as he started drooling, the two kids were always meant to get married when they grew up, and have two kids, he even went on an adventure with his own kids at one point (and some other kid, but he forgot the name). "Now Nathan Adams, do you take Kaitlin Forester to be your awfully wedded wife till your games be over" Count Bleck asked. Nate stammered on the word I for a while. Seeing how this was taken to long, Nastasia shifted her classes; red squares appeared around Nate as he screamed in pain. Katie put both hands to her mouth as Nate began to say "I… do"

"Now Kaitlin Forester, do you take Nathan Adams to be your awfully wedded husband till your games be over" Count Bleck asked. "NO, we're just kids, how can you marry us, and are you even a priest? AND WHAT'S WITH THIS DRESS, take us back to the smashers right now" Katie shouted, but was struck with the same red squares. "Listen sweetheart, being rude to the count is frowned upon, who do you think you are Princess Peach? Now, I need you to say I do, got it" Nastasia shifted her glasses once more, Katie screamed in agony as she was hit with the same red squares. She began to cough out blood as she spoke. "I… I do."

The altar began to erupt, and a black heart had appeared… just like before. "Um, yeah, Congrats Count, you brought back the Chaos Heart" Nastasia said. "Yay for Count, are we bringing back the void" Mimi asked, heading up towards the altar. "Precisely says Count Bleck. The Chaos Heart will rip a hole in the fabric of realities design, and then darkness will take over and the smashers games will have ended" Count Bleck yelled, the Chaos Heart did just that, opening up the void that was soon present in the sky.

* * *

The Dark Realm:

Lord Crump moved out of the way of a Kafrizz and quickly brought out a horde of X-Nauts to block him off, but Paper Mario came in from behind and prepared to whack him with his hammer. "HEY HOLD ON EVERYONE… hello" Lord Crump spoke into his communicator watch while all of the smashers and X-Nauts stopped fighting. "Really, well, if Lord Dharkon says" Lord Crump saluted and turned off his watch. "Sorry Mario, but this rematch will have to wait, right now, you got void problems" Lord Crump laughed and jumped out of the scene and the X-Nauts returned to their base. Paper Mario didn't waste any time trying to figure out what Lord Crump meant and raced after the X-Nauts. "…Okay, I guess it's time to split up, Sans, Greninja, DK, why don't you go with Paper me" Mario said, both Sans and Greninja nodded, Sans teleported while Greninja vanished in a flash of smoke and Donkey Kong ran off after Paper Mario.

Cloud, Mario, Peach, Link, Eleven, Waluigi, and Cuphead planned to go northeast. Kirby, Banjo, King Dedede, Yoshi, Sora, Pichu, and Diddy Kong went north. Tails, Pikachu, Pac-Man, Snake, Geno, and Red went south. Luigi, Bowser, Master Chief, and Wario went southeast, and the last remaining went southwest, with that, the fighters split up in their own directions.

* * *

X-Naut fortress:

"Oh Great Exalted Grodus, I'm here with my report" the X-Naut moved in. "Yes, what is your report" Grodus asked. "Mario has finally entered the Dark Realm and is on his way here, along with a skeleton and a Pokémon called Greninja, a few other Smashers are on their way to Castle Bleck and the other places within the Dark Realm, we also have some new prisoners here with us" the X-Naut said, and a holographic screen came up.

"This one was given to us by Lord Dharkon, it's from some sort of Japanese thing and keeps complaining about how he lost to someone named Goemon, the next one is from some alien space race who claims that he's gonna reshape the world once he's free" The screen showed the two 'prisoners' and then showed a picture of some fox. "Oh yeah, Dharkon gave us a… new recruit" the X-Naut said. "SIR GRODUS" the X-Naut ran in, interrupting the other X-Naut. "Mario and his friends are on their way, what should we do" the X-Naut asked in fear. "Why not send out the new recruit, he looks worthless anyway" Grodus said turning off the screen, the X-Naut nodded and moved out of the room.

* * *

With Paper Mario:

Paper Mario and his group made their way through a beach that was randomly placed there. Not before long, something sprang out of the bushes, and Crash Bandicoot appeared. Crash pulled out a Nitro potion and slammed it onto the ground, forcing the fighters to jump back. Greninja made a water shuriken appear and tossed it at Crash, who jumped out of the way and threw a TNT crate at Greninja, who stared at it, dumfounded. Paper Mario jumped in and whacked the crate back at Crash with his hammer. Crash had stars circling around his head as ash was all over his face. Quickly shaking his head, Crash began to spin around like crazy, knocking Paper Mario and Greninja over in the process. Crash went to go for Sans, but he dodged out of the way and placed a blue bone in front of Crash, resulting in him slamming into the bone, and getting another dazed expression. Sans was about to snap his fingers, but Crash came in with a spin, forcing him to dodge once again.

Paper Mario got back up and quickly brought out a boo sheet, placing it over Sans and turning him invisible. Crash gained a confused look as he wondered where the skeleton went, only to get launched into a rock by a huge Gaster Blaster. Crash brought out another Nitro potion and prepared to throw it, but Greninja launched another water shuriken at Crash, forcing it to drop it on the ground next to him and he was caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Crash was perfectly fine, and the purple that was in his eyes was gone. When he awoke, he scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

"_So none of us are going to question why he survived an explosion_" Greninja asked. "i don't even want to know" Sans replied as Paper Mario began to fill Crash in on the details.

* * *

With Tails:

Coming out of the portal Tails and his group found themselves in front of a gold statue. "Not this place again" Tails sighed.

"_WELCOME TO EGGMAN LAND, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THEME PARK IN THE WORLD. THANKS TO THE POWERS OF LORD DHARKON, THIS PLACE HAS BEEN RECONSTRUCTED TO ITS ORIGINAL STATE_"A loud voiced filled the smashers in on what was to come. Pac-Man scratched his head. "So, is this really a theme park or is it a death trap" he asked. "A bit of both" Tails replied. "I take it your familiar with this place" Geno asked, Tails nodded. "Yeah, Eggman built this place and it uses power from Gaia energy" Tails said, Geno blinked in confusion. "I'll tell you about it sometime" Tails said, leading the group into Eggman Land. They were immediately met with a Moto Bug (that was out for a casual stroll mind you), who saw them and immediately zoomed off and hit a button. The door behind the smash brothers closed shut and they were now trapped inside. Geno was about to blast the door open with a Geno Beam, but was quickly pulled into a spirit battle.

Landing on Hyrule Caste, Geno looked to find, Geno looked to find Lucina holding the Falchion in one hand and a Star Rod in the other, and a Gold Incineroar. Geno dusted himself off and lifted his arm, and his hand came off and rocketed towards Lucina, punching her in the face, causing her to stumble back. Incineroar saw this and went over to grab Geno, but Geno rolled out of the way and used Geno Beam, the beam was met with Incineroar's flamethrower and the two battled it out for a while, but Geno Beam was successful and it hit Incineroar. Incineroar went flying on impact as Lucina got up and whipped the blood from her mouth, began to charge in with the Falchion and swing it.

Dodging the swing, Geno quickly fired a flurry of stars at Lucina, which she tried to block by firing her own stars using the Star Rod, but to no avail. Incineroar, getting back on the stage, looked to find Lucina, who was launched high into the sky, and never came back down. Only getting more angrier, Incineroar got up and grabbed Geno, and threw him against some ropes that Geno swore weren't there before, and coming in with a Lariat. Geno stumbled to the ground as Incineroar prepared to use Flamethrower, but Geno morphed himself into cannon and fired a blast, a huge explosion erupted on the castle as Incineroar was knocked high into the air and out of the arena. When Geno turned back to normal, the spirit of a small kid with blonde hair and a red hat, along with another blonde kid wearing gold clothing, he was soon taken out of the arena.

Heading back to Eggman Land, Geno looked to find the rest of the smashers waiting for him, and they pressed on, with none of them knowing that someone was watching them from above.

* * *

With Mario:

Mario dodged the Side Beam from Inkay and pulled out his Ultra Hammer, preparing to swing it at Inkay, but the Physic type Pokémon used tackle, knocking Mario to the ground. Cloud and Eleven both looked at each other, Eleven cupping his chin while Cloud brought out the Buster Sword. Eleven then casted Heal on Mario, who gave him a thumbs up and used Ultra Flame, huge fireballs came out of Mario's hands as he proceeded to attack Inkay with it, who was knocked back. The trainer that worked for Team Rocket gasped as Mario advanced on him, his Ultra Hammer in hand. Inkay quickly came back and used Night Slash, quickly slashing Mario across the chest and knocking him into a rock.

Cloud brought his sword down onto Suicune, who moved out of the way as Cloud stabbed his sword into the ground. Eleven rushed in and used Kafrizz, which hit the Pokémon and knocked him back a few feet. The Water Type growled as the two swordsmen stood there, and used Bubble Beam. Damaging the two, and bringing them to their knees. Peach immediately ran over and used Group Hug, healing both Cloud and Eleven's wounds. Getting back up, Cloud casted Blizzaga and froze Suicune in a block of snow. The Team Rocket member yelped and quickly looked over to her partner, who had taken a step back as his Inkay was out cold. "Inkay return" he yelled, getting the Physic type back in the pokeball. "Give up" Cuphead asked, making a finger gun. "Why you… we'll remember this" the member of Team Rocket said, running off towards some teleporter. "Yeah you better run" Cuphead shouted.

* * *

Castle Bleck:

In the dungeon of Castle Bleck, Katie leaned against the wall while Nate brought out his Piko Piko hammer, and whacked the bars of his cell. "Nate, it's not going to work, we're stuck here" she sighed, sinking down to the ground. Nate either didn't hear her or didn't care and just kept hammering away. "Trying to escape again Mr. Average" Mr. L entered the cell with two plates of food.

"LUIGI, let us out of here right now" Nate yelled, "I still have no idea who you are talking about, I am the great and powerful Mr. L, anyway here's your lunch" Mr. L tossed the plates, which landed on the table right next to two chairs. "Mr. L, um we need you to come up to see the rest of the minions, K" Nastasia said into his communicator watch. "I am being called, you two, be good" Mr. L left his spot, when the coast was clear, a jester had appeared appeared in front of the two kids. "Finally, I thought that guy would never leave, I might need to borrow him again" the jester spoke, before turning around and facing the two kids. "Right, you two exist, hello newlyweds" He bowed. Katie felt a shiver go down her spine; something was off about this guy. Nate put a protective hand and shined his yo-kai watch. "Who are you" he asked.

"I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, the cheater of Game Over's, I am Dimentio, hold the autographs please" Dimentio said, "Never heard of you" Katie said, Dimentio tumbled over in the air, before regaining his composure. "Surely Mario has told… you know what, all for the better, anyway, are you this Legendary yo-kai master Nathan Adams" Dimentio asked. Nate, a little cautious, nodded at the jester. "Pleased to meet you, I had met up with a… acquaintance of yours, he was just dying to meet you, something about revenge, ah I couldn't piece it together, I think you two should catch up some more" Dimentio snapped his fingers, and Nate's blood ran cold as at the end of the cell, Mckraken was there, looking around this new area. "Listen kids, I'd love to stay and chat, but Lord Dharkon is expecting me somewhere around the X-Naut fortress, so Ciao for now" Dimentio teleported away.


	16. Old foes in new places

**I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY RIGHT NOW, I'LL SAVE IT FOR MY CLOSING NOTES.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Castle Bleck:

"So yeah, the smash brothers are on their way here, obviously to rescue the kids" Nastasia said. "WHAT, o' Count, you just gotta let me go, I'll ran on them like a thunderstorm, I won't fail you, I SWEAR IT" O' Chunks yelled. "Don't send that junior minion count, send me, this could give me the chance to work on my new brobot the doctor fixed up for me" Mr. L said. "JUNIOR MINION, I'll have you know that the Count would personally send O' Chunks to deal with them than you L" O' Chunks yelled.

"Both of you calm down, Count Bleck sent someone down to deal with them; apparently, he's got some revenge to get on a certain someone" Count Bleck said. "Izzat true then, I guess we'll be taking a back seat for a while then, ey L" O' Chunks asked, Mr. L looked around, not caring a bit of what that junior minion had to say. "Hey, where's shape shifter girl" he asked. "Mimi's on guard duty for the kids, we'll leave everything to her" Nastasia said. "Well in that case, I'll be heading out, I'll be heading over to Eggman Land" Mr. L leapt high into the air and never came back down.

* * *

Outside Castle Bleck:

"BWAHAHAHAHA, sup lame-o's" Bowser Jr. laughed. Mario let out a sigh and his hands cackled with fire. "Not talkers, I can understand, you're about to get a massive beating anyway" Junior laughed, Cuphead looked at the kid for about five seconds. "Anyway, see ya later" he said, walking away from the Koopa prince. "Okay, s-HEY" Bowser Jr. jumped out of his clown car with a paint brush in hand, and quickly turned into Shadow Mario. Cuphead jumped back in surprise and was soon splattered with weird paint that shocked him. Mario ran over to the fake and prepared a fire punch, Bowser Jr. saw this and quickly splattered the floor with paint, causing Mario to slip and crash into a wall. Eleven cupped his chin and tried to cast Snooze on Bowser Jr., but the Koopa dodged it and jumped back into his clown car. Digging through the clown car, Bowser Jr. brought out his hammer and jumped off the clown car, and a bunch of Shy Guys came in holding presents.

Quickly hitting one of the presents, Mario came in with his Ultra Hammer and started to smack the presents as well. This went on for a while until there were only two presents left, hitting one of them with his hammer, Mario got a small mushroom. "Uh oh" Bowser Jr. lightly tapped the present with his hammer, and it exploded, knocking the prince into the air. Cloud saw this and casted Firaga, and a huge fireball hit Bowser Jr. and knocked him back into his clown car. "That wasn't fair; you shouldn't be able to do something like that" Bowser Jr. said, quickly getting an idea and running over towards Cloud with his paintbrush. "Tickle tickle" Bowser Jr. said. "HEY QUIT IT STOP" Cloud laughed (for probably the first time they have heard him laugh) and he dropped a strange ball. "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK" Cloud yelled. "No way, this is what made you cheat, what even is this anyway, it doesn't look bouncy" Bowser Jr. juggled the Materia, annoying Cloud even more.

"Hey… why are you giving me the hairy eyeball" the Koopa Prince asked. Cloud didn't answer; instead, he rushed towards Bowser Jr., dodging multiple cannonballs and Mecha Koopa's along the way. "EEP" Bowser Jr. rolled a pair of dice into a compartment, quickly landing on two two's. The Clown Car then sported two hammers and he tried to slam the hammers into the ground, but Cloud dodged the hammers and used Omni slash, he brought the Buster sword into Bowser Jr. multiple times, before landing one final slash on him, knocking him out cold.

* * *

With Kirby:

Kirby and the others made their way through a portal and out into some sort of weird dimension. The place was filled with caves and towers that were completely destroyed, bits of land stuck out all over the place, and all of the lands were floating in midair. "Okay, I'm starting to think we've made a wrong turn" Sora said, he was about to speak again, but a monstrous roar interrupted him. Looking up in the sky he found a black dragon with purple eyes, and the dragon circled around the fighters in the air, before swooping down to attack. Sora brought out his keyblade and ran jumped up into the air, actually landing on the Ender Dragon, but was shaken off immediately.

Banjo tossed out a flight pad from his backpack and took to the skies with Kazooie. Yoshi went into a bush and brought out a blue Koopa shell, he ate it and sprouted wings, taking to the skies. The Ender Dragon quickly saw the two and dove in for an attack, spitting out a ball of energy to attack them. Yoshi quickly stuck his tongue out at the energy ball and put it in his mouth, before spitting it out back at the dragon, who roared in pain, before getting pelted by grenade eggs. The Ender Dragon soon had a beam hit him and started to heal his wounds. Yoshi looked over towards the beam and saw a bunch of towers with support cores in them. "_YOU GUYS NEED TO DISTRACT HIM FOR A WHILE" _Yoshi yelled, the fighters nodded, though Sora gave a confused look. "What did he say" he asked, before he was grabbed by Dedede and tossed up to the Ender Dragon. Seeing how Banjo and Yoshi had left, Sora brought out his keyblade and quickly slammed it down onto the Ender Dragon's back, causing for it to roar in pain and shake Sora off of him. Heading to the ground, the dragon began to fire shots of purple energy at the fighters while the support cores began to heal him. Diddy Kong tossed some orange grenades and then went over to the dragon and started slapping him in the face, Sora, making sure Diddy was off of the dragon first, casted Wateraga, a huge blast of water was shot out and it hit the Ender Dragon with a sheer amount of force, causing the Ender Dragon to roar in pain once again, and retreat back into the air and let his support cores heal him. But Kazooie destroyed the last support core with a grenade egg and she took the bear and bird took to the skies along with the dinosaur.

The Ender Dragon roared in challenge as Kazooie grinned. "Fine, we'll go a few rounds" she said.

* * *

Castle Bleck Dungeon:

"YOU" Mckraken yelled, finally noticing that Nate and Katie were there. 'Finally, after so long, I will have my revenge and rule over the yo-kai world" Mckraken said. "B-b-b-but how did you get out" Nate asked. Mckraken stopped and thought for a while. "I don't remember much, I remember there being some huge lightshow, and then I remember this guy named Dharkon, then I was experimented on by these X-Naut creatures, and now I'm here so QUIT TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT" Mckraken boomed.

"BE QUIET DOWN THERE" Mimi yelled from above, before she walked away for her lunch break. "Anyway, now that you're here, I'll crush you and then go over to those X-Nauts and get my revenge for experimenting on me, then I'll take over the human world and the yo-kai world" Mckraken roared. "Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan" Nate slid a yo-kai medal into his watch and out came the red cat. "What is it nyow, Nyate" Jibanyan asked. "Not this stupid cat again" Mckraken growled, "GAH, MCKRAKEN" Jibanyan jumped up in shock, not expecting to see the chairman here of all places. "Jibanyan, go attack Mckraken for us" Nate commanded. "B-b-b-b-but its Mckraken Nyate, can't you wait for your friends or something, speaking of which, where are they" Jibanyan questioned, looking around, and finding that they were in a cell. Mckraken didn't waste any time and snapped his fingers, tentacles came out of the wall and one of them smacked Jibanyan, forcing him through the bars and breaking them. "Well, at least something came out of that" Nate mumbled, before Mckraken looked at him. "Your next hero boy" Mckraken snapped his fingers, the tentacles moved in on the two, forcing them out of the cell.

"I still can't believe I have to WORK TOGETHER with Mario" Bowser Jr. whined as he put his clown car onto auto pilot. "According to what my paper self told me, this should be the dungeon, and maybe those two kids are down there" Mario said, ignoring the Koopa kid's comment. Mario was about to take a step down… and was immediately trampled by the two kids. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, that's one for the books, Mario gets trampled by two eleven year old kids" Junior laughed. "Quiet you" Mario growled. "OH MARIO, THANK GOODNESS WE FOUND YOU" Katie hugged the plumber, as soon as he got off the ground. "So, you have new allies, how amusing, it won't matter, as soon as I eradicate you all, no one will stop me from ruling the human world and the yo-kai world" Mckraken roared, coming out from the dungeon. Mario dusted himself off and took a fighting stance. "Let's-a go"

* * *

With Luigi:

Luigi kicked back the holy water thrown by Simon, who destroyed the holy water with his whip. Bowser charged in with a kick, but Simon quickly rolled out of the way and fired an oak stake at Bowser, who simply grabbed it and threw it back, the stake quickly moved over towards Simon and stabbed him. Letting out a pained growl, Simon took out the stake and lashed his whip at Bowser, who seemingly grabbed it and pulled Simon towards him and punched him in the head, causing Simon to go unconscious.

Simon woke up a few hours later, looking to see Bowser, Wario and Master Chief. "What in god's name" he muttered. "Have to stop an evil eyeball from attacking and taking over the world, you in" Master Chief asked, before Simon could answer Luigi and Master Chief were pulled into a spirit battle. Landing on Midgar, the group was met with a Samus without her suit, and black hair for some reason. Samus didn't waste any time and took out her gun, but was soon met with Luigi, who ran up to her and fired a shot of lightning that went through her body. Twitching for a few moments, Samus regained her composure and looked over to find Master Chief with the Spartan Laser, getting ready to fire it. She quickly moved out of the way and landed a punch on Master Chief, making him stumble back a few feet. Luigi ran up in front of Master Chief and flashed the Strobulb, blinding Samus.

Samus stumbled around as she tried to find out where she was going, and was quickly met by being shot at by an Assault Rifle, Samus finally snapped out of it and dodged the rest of the bullets. It wasn't long until Luigi came in and brought out his Ultra Hammer, knocking it into Samus and sending her flying out of Midgar. The spirit of Tifa appeared as they were soon brought back to the world and it floated away.

* * *

X-Naut fortress:

Paper Mario and the others had entered X-Naut fortress, and were greeted by Fox. Fox raised his blaster towards the group. "Not an inch, what do you want with Master Grodus" Fox asked. "we want to know why he attacked us back there" Sans said. "Well, I'm afraid you can't do that, Master Grodus is very busy helping Lord Dharkon, and he does not need to see people like you" Fox said, Paper Mario took a fighting stance and then threw his hammer at Fox's head. Fox quickly activated his reflector, sending the hammer back. Paper Mario grabbed his hammer and rushed in for a jump, but Fox kicked the paper fighter and engulfed himself with fire and dashed at him. Donkey Kong beat his chest before he rushed in and rolled into Fox, who was knocked into a wall after that. Getting off the wall, Fox took out his blaster and began to fire, dodging the shots, the Kong quickly ran over and grabbed Fox, and threw him over towards Sans, who grabbed him. Lifting his arm upwards, Sans made Fox fly up into the ceiling and get stabbed by bones.

"gee, did reality just _slam_ into you all at once" Sans joked. "_That's not funny_" Greninja said, leaping up into the air and used Double Team, multiple Greninja's appeared out of nowhere, filling the entire room. Fox took out his blaster and prepared to fire, but was soon met with the Greninja's pouncing on him all at once. When the Greninja's disappeared, Fox was out cold and lying on the floor. "Geez, overkill much" the group turned around and found Dimentio, floating in the air with some Popcorn. Paper Mario immediately recognized him and jumped in front, taking a fighting stance. "Glad to see you too, Mario, how it has been so long" Dimentio asked. "who the heck are you" Sans asked. "I'm the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, I am DIMENTIO" the jester introduced. Greninja readied a water shuriken while Sans eye's went black.

"Gee, now aren't we a nasty bunch, well, it would make sense, Mario sort of does have a vendetta against me, but it would be a shame I just ended your games here, instead, I'll have someone else do it for me" Dimentio laughed. Snapping his fingers, two puppet fighters came walking in, Samus and Ridley. "Well, I hope you have fun, I'm needed somewhere else, Ciao" Dimentio teleported away, leaving the group to two Puppet fighters that planned on tearing them apart.

Paper Mario brandished his Ultra Hammer, and used a Dizzy Dial, the world around them began to spin rapidly, and when it came back, Samus was stumbling around and Ridley just stood there, unfazed. Paper Mario, going for the one that was dizzy, brought his Ultra Hammer down onto Samus; Samus stumbled back at the hammer blow before she shook her head. Samus rushed in and planted her shoulder into Mario, who blocked it and threw his Ultra Hammer. Dodging out of the way of the hammer, Samus jumped up into the air and curled up into a ball, dropping a bomb onto the paper fighter, knocking him back a few feet. Crash jumped in and threw a Nitro Crate and Samus, who blasted it and it exploded, forcing Crash to jump back and pull out his Fruit Bazooka. Samus scoffed at this and began to fire multiple shots from her arm canon, but Paper Mario quickly shifted dimensions to avoid it and sneak up behind Samus.

Quickly shifting dimensions once again, Paper Mario quickly pulled out his Battle Cards and activated his spin jump. Digging deep into the power suit, Paper Mario managed to crack the visor, and even knock Samus out cold. Ridley growled as Samus was knocked out cold, but then dodged a laser that was shot by the newly awoken Fox. Charging up a Plasma Blast Ridley started to fly into the air, but was then shot down by a Gaster Blaster. Ridley fired a Plasma Beam at the group, but Sans countered it with another Gaster Blaster, the two beams fought for a while but the Gaster Blaster beam had won and Ridley was knocked out cold.

**BOWSER JR. IS GOING TO BE A BLAST TO WRITE, MAINLY BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE USING A LOT OF ATTACKS FROM HIS BOSS FIGHTS FROM ALL THE GAMES HE HAS APPEARED IN. BUT ONTO ANOTHER TOPIC… PAPER MARIO IS GETTING A GAME ON THE SWITCH AND I'M LITERALLY LOSING MY MIND.**


	17. Robots and experiments

**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE PAPER MARIO IS GETTING A NEW GAME, I REALLY CAN'T.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

With K. Rool:

King K. Rool and Marth both made their way past Mt. Rugged and the land of the dead, and were over going to head into some portal, but they heard a whistle and caused them to turn around, seeing Captain Falcon and Incineroar staring them down.

"What's up boys, you seem kind of lost" Captain Falcon said. The two fighters didn't say a word and instead went to grab their weapons. Incineroar grinned, looking at the two, before he rushed in and grabbed Marth and threw him against some ropes (that Marth swore weren't there before) and finished it off with a Darkest Lariat. Marth brought out the Falchion and prepared to stab it into the Heel Pokémon, but Incineroar quickly used Revenge and gained more power within him. Marth let out a groan as Incineroar began to spin around in place, hitting Marth right in the chest, and knocking him into a rock. The Pokémon grinned as he thought he had defeated Marth, but the Hero King quickly jumped out and swung his sword, catching Incineroar off guard and knocking him back a few feet. Incineroar got back to his feet just as Marth used dancing blade and knocked the Heel Pokémon out cold.

Captain Falcon winded up for a Falcon Punch, but was hit with a cannon ball instead. Dodging the rest of the cannonballs, Captain Falcon ran in and jabbed his knee into the king of the kremlings. Bringing back out his cannon, K. Rool shot out a few spike balls, before placing the cannon behind him and it let out a bunch of fire, propelling K. Rool forward for a punch. Captain Falcon narrowly dodged the punch as K. Rool came back around again, kicking the F-Zero racer in the stomach. Clutching his stomach, Captain Falcon winded up for a Falcon kick, but Marth, having stepped in from beating Incineroar, brought his sword down onto the back of Captain Falcon, causing him to black out.

* * *

Eggman Land:

Geno finished off the group of robots using a Geno Flash, causing them to explode and free the animals that were trapped inside. Geno gave a nod and the rest of the fighters came out of their hiding spots, and looked around, finding a huge mechanical machine that Snake immediately recognized as Metal Gear Excelsus. "Gee, Eggman really got creative with this" Tails flew up to the huge weapon and examined it. "Kid, you really shouldn't be by that" Snake yelled, but Tails tuned him out, studying over the Metal Gear, this is way different than what he was used too, vastly different.

The machine suddenly booted on out of nowhere and looked over towards the fighters, letting out a mechanical roar. Snake brought out his RPG-7 and immediately fired a missile while Tails landed back on the ground, taking out a case of bombs. Metal Gear Excelsus brought out its legs, detaching the wires that held it to the ground, and tried to crush the fighters, who rolled out of the way. Lifting the foot high above Tails, it slammed down on the fox, who narrowly dodged and began to chuck multiple bombs at it. Snake ran over and attached a C$ to it and quickly got a way, preparing to detonate it later on. Geno soon morphed himself into cannon and used Geno Flash, firing a huge blast that soon turned into a major explosion, damaging most of the Metal Gear weapon. Pac-Man, having used his butt bounce, made his way up towards some high platforms above Metal Gear Excelsus and began to belt it with Pac-pellets like crazy, even destroying one of its legs. Metal Gear looked up to find Pac-Man and fired a plasma blast, which Pac-Man jumped off before he got hit with it.

Pikachu quickly brought out Iron Tail and smacked the weapon with multiple hits, but only made small dents in the armor. Tails put his bombs away and started to fly up in the air and took out a ring, and began to rapidly hit the weapon multiple times in a row. Metal Gear Excelsus raised his hands, which became blades, and swung them at Tails, who miraculously dodged all of the swings and began to hit Metal Gear Excelsus more and more. Metal Gear then quickly sent out smaller versions of itself down onto the ground, which began to attack the fighters. Geno fired a Geno whirl at them, killing one instantly. Snake fired a missile at it, and it was destroyed with ease. Metal Gear began to prepare another plasma blast, but a mixture of a Grape Bomb Tails tossed and a Geno Flash ended the battle with Metal Gear, causing Orbot, who was piloting Metal Gear Excelsus, to fly away.

* * *

The Mysterious Dimension:

The Ender Dragon let out a monstrous roar and charged at the flying duo, who charged back ready to fight. Kazooie began to fire some grenade eggs at it while Yoshi began to throw eggs at the beast. The Ender Dragon roared and swooped in for a bite, but Kazooie began to lift Banjo into the air and she threw some ice eggs at the dragon, freezing it mid air. Not going to question how that happened, Yoshi moved in and rapidly kicked the Ender Dragon. The dragon eventually broke out of the ice just as Kazooie fired another round of grenade eggs. The dragon roared as it swooped back around, struggling to even fly. Kazooie flew in and shot out a whole bunch of grenade eggs that made the Enderdragon cry out in pain, and kill him.

Landing back on the ground with Yoshi, Kazooie poked her head out of the backpack. "I always hated that thing" she said. "Wait, you know that thing" Sora asked the breegull. "It's the Ender Dragon, something from Minecraft, there's probably a story about it in the Smash Mansion or something" Banjo said, before walked away and went further into the Mysterious Dimension.

Not far into the Mysterious Dimension, a teleporter popped out a few X-Nauts and some sort of alien. "Okay, you are free to go, just make sure you hunt down those smashers, and here are your new recruits" one X-Naut said, pointing over to a bunch of confused X-Nauts, the alien nodded and snapped his fingers, causing a UFO to appear out of nowhere. Motioning the X-Nauts, he moved over towards the UFO and went inside. "Gee, that guy is weird" the X-Naut said, moving back into the teleporter.

* * *

X-Naut Fortress:

Samus woke up in some sort of cafeteria, with multiple Life Shrooms, Super shrooms, and other foods. Looking to her left, she saw Ridley, being healed up by some sort of Star with a Mustache. Samus immediately got up and raised her arm cannon, pointing it at Ridley, but Paper Mario quickly stepped in raising his hands in defense. "The hell do you think you're doing" Samus asked, Paper Mario went on to explain that the two needed to work together or the world was going to be covered in darkness.

"You do realize I didn't get any answers from that right" Samus asked, causing Paper Mario to face faulted onto the ground. "He basically said you two have to work together" Fox leaned in his chair. "There is NO way I'm working with that thing" Samus said, but got jumped on by Paper Mario, who was giving her an angry look. "like it or not, you kinda have to" Sans said, chugging down a whole bottle of ketchup. Samus was about to say something, but the door flew open and multiple X-Nauts came into the room. "So then I said that was no backscratcher, that's my toothbrush" one of them said, before he looked over. "WHAT THE, IT'S MARIO" the same X-Naut yelled, drawing the attention to the other X-Nauts. "Great, now what do we do, Mario and his idiot friends are in here" another X-Naut said. "Let's take them out and give them to Lord Dharkon, this could give us a big promotion" the other X-Naut said, taking out a potion. Samus raised her arm cannon over and began to fire; the X-Nauts jumped out of the way and began to throw potions at the group, dodging the potions, Paper Mario equipped the hammer throw badge and threw his hammer, the hammer traveled all the way over to one X-Naut and it clonked him on the head.

Sans teleported away from the potions and appeared behind the X-Naut, the X-Naut turned around and screamed in horror as a bone was stabbed through his chest. The X-Naut fell to his knees before he died. "YACK, He killed Frank, send out the experiment to deal with them, retreat" one of the X-Nauts said, grabbing a walkie talkie. Not long later, a plant had entered the room, not just any plant, a Piranha Plant. The plant had showed multiple signs of it being experimented; its pot had multiple small cracks and has some roots sticking out of it. A huge bump was planted on its stem, and three of his teeth have been chipped off while the others have been sharpened. Ridley let out a roar in challenge as the group charged at the plant.

* * *

Castle Bleck:

"I'M SO SORRY COUNT, I STEPPED AWAY FOR FIVE MINUTES AND THEY ESCAPED, PLEASE FORGIVE ME" Mimi went to her knees and begged for forgiveness. "You should've sent me Count, I would have kept them entirely locked up in an indestructible cell" Mr. L said. "Um, yeah, listen Mimi, I'm going to need you to write a thousand page report on what you could do better as a minion, k? Now get writing" Nastasia said, Mimi, a little angry that she had to write something like that, nodded, and teleported out of the room. "O Count is it me turn to shine, I'll bring the punch" O'Chunks pleaded, Count Bleck paid no mind to this and turned to Mr. L and asked "Mr. L, is your Brobot ready" Mr. L was taken back. "Why, of course it is Count, it's a good thing you're sending me to do the job instead of this Junior Minion, I'll be sure that the smashers die to the Green Thunder" Mr. L jumped off and ran away.

The loud sounds of McKraken's laughter filled the entire room as McKraken snapped his fingers, and casted tentacle trample, multiple tentacles filled the room and went straight for the smashers, Cloud brought out the Buster Sword while Bowser Jr. brought out his paintbrush and the two swiped the incoming tentacles away while the others went straight for Mckraken. Mario leapt into the air and brought out his hammer, smacking it down onto McKraken's hand, which caused him to grimace and swipe the plumber away.

Using Great left hand, Mario was smacked with a huge amount of force and energy went inside of the yo-kai's hand. Cuphead smirked as he leapt into the air and put his fists together, firing a huge blue blast of energy at the hand, and causing the hole that was on the hand to turn red. McKraken growled as he looked towards Cuphead and used Element Ball, knocking the cup into the wall of the castle. Jibanyan, who was present the whole time, leapt up into the air and used his Paws of Fury, quickly taking out the other hand and hitting the head a little bit. Growling in frustration, McKraken used Squid Ink, and then swung his beard at the group, Mario quickly used Ultra Flame and burnt parts of the beard as they came towards them and Bowser Jr., changing into Shadow Mario, ran over and splattered the yo-kai with lots of paint, that soon electrocuted him. McKraken seemed down for the count, getting on one knee.

"Had enough Bozo" Cuphead asked, making a finger gun that pointed to his head, and he charged up a shot. McKraken laughed. "Fools, you think this is over, this isn't even my final form, just for that, I'll obliterate you all as revenge" McKraken formed into a monstrous beast with tentacles coming out of his nose, a huge mouth, zero body to be seen, hands replacing legs. Bowser Jr. laughed at this, "Fine, that's the game you want to play huh" Bowser Jr. asked, jumping into his clown car, which soon morphed into a mech and gained hammers.

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

?:

Dr. Eggman cruised around the dark realm in his Egg Mobile when he entered a portal and went out into the Sacred Land. "Hm, so this is the sacred land" Eggman pondered, before he got a call, stopping his Egg Mobile in mid air and answer the call. "Boss, we got bad news, the smashers have destroyed Metal Gear Excelsus, and there heading over to the other parts, we've already dispatched the Smithy Gang and the Star Droids, but I don't think that'll hold them off for long, we'll do anything in our power to stop them from getting to Project Man and Project Sigma" Orbot said, as the transmission went dead. Eggman sighed, turning around and head straight back to Eggman Land. He quickly pulled up his holographic computer and started typing.

"Heya boss, what can I do for ya" Cubot answered, "Speed up Project Infinite and Project Man this instant, I want everyone you can get on those projects, got it" Eggman commanded, Cubot saluted his creator and the screen turned off.


	18. The blue robot himself

**MEGA MAN, WHAT CAN I SAY ABOUT THE BLUE BOMBER THAT HASN'T SAID BEFORE, IT'S A GOOD SERIES, AND I HOPE TO CAPATILIZE THAT WITH SOME OF THE BOSS FIGHTS, AS WELL AS ABILITIES I WILL GIVE HIM WHEN THE TIME COMES.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

X-Naut Fortress:

An X-Naut PhD entered the research lab and was met by a group of X-Nauts. "How is it coming along" he asked, "The child seems to have some sort of hatred when we show them one vision of one of the smashers" An Elite X-Naut said, motioning him over to come towards the screen, where it showed a child with a green sweater with one yellow stripe. One X-Naut came walking in and showed a few pictures, when he got to one of a skeleton, the child lashed out and swung the knife at the X-Naut.

The recording went out after that. "I see… and what about the others" the X-Naut PhD asked. "We are continuing our experiments on them as we speak, and Dharkon has given us a new robot companion he calls R. O. B, we have given him to Lord Crump while the Piranha Plant is now busy fighting Mario and the other smashers" the Elite X-Naut said. "Continue running the experiments on the others until I, Lord Crump, or Master Grodus says otherwise" the X-Naut PhD exited the room.

Meanwhile, in the break room, Ridley roared in challenge and went after the Piranha Plant, who struck his tail at the roots coming out of the plant, but the roots seemed to grab the tail and slam Ridley into the ground, much to the leader of the Space Pirate's surprise. Paper Mario took out his sticker book and used his Shiny Jump sticker, running over towards the Piranha Plant and jumping on the big bump, the Piranha Plant howled in pain as Samus began to charge up a shot. The Piranha Plant saw this and blew a spike ball at Samus with a great amount of force, cracking the visor on her Power Suit. Piranha Plant moved over and used his new roots to grab the suit and shake it around, while turning around and spitting fireballs at the group. Ridley, flying overhead to dodge the fireballs, fired a Plasma Beam, knocking the Piranha Plant into the ground, and leaving a crater in the place. Knowing that it went unconscious, Donkey Kong moved over and ripped the roots off of the pot along with the bump on its stem, almost restoring it to its original state.

* * *

Eggman Land:

Tails waved over to the other smashers, giving the signal that the room was clear and everyone came out of their hiding spots. "Gee, Eggman must have really rebuilt this place from the ground up, this was never here before" Tails whispered, moving around the room, and from one of the rooms, he saw Mega Man. The Blue Bomber was trapped within a bunch of wires surrounding his body as multiple X-Nauts and robots started to upload files into him. Red sent out his Charizard, who spit out a small flame as he looked at the X-Nauts. Mega Man soon came online, breaking away from the wires and stepping down in front of the X-Nauts. Mega Man quickly scanned the room for any threats, and found one, switching his ability, Mega Man fired a Metal Blade at Tails, who quickly jumped into the air and started to fly as the Metal Blade hit the wall.

Geno quickly got in and prepared to fire Geno Whirl, but Mega Man quickly shifted his ability and used Spark Chaser, a green laser traveled through the air and went straight for Geno, and sliced him three times, doing some damage to the puppet. Snake came in a brought out his RPG-7, but Mega Man quickly called for one of his friends, Tango. The cat robot came in and hissed, before looking up at the sky and seeing Tails ready to drop a bomb, the cat quickly rolled up into a bomb and leapt high into the air, going straight for the fox. Tails gasped and quickly dropped the bomb down onto the cat, but Tango kept going and spun straight into Tails, making the young fox stop flying. Tails was about to get crushed by Mega Man's block dropper ability. Geno, finally recovering after the laser, used Geno Beam, while Charizard swooped in and used Flamethrower, but Mega Man quickly activated the leaf shield and was remained unharmed, throwing the leaf shield away, Mega Man quickly switched his ability to Flash Stopper and prepared to use it, but Snake threw a grenade which dealt a little damage to Mega Man, and Geno finished him off with a Geno Flash, rendering the blue bomber unconscious.

"There they are boys, you know what to do, GET THEM" the Star Droids ran in for an attack as the group got ready for battle.

* * *

Mysterious Dimension:

Banjo leapt off of some floating pieces of road and landed on want was next to a lake, on his right he found Sora while on his left, he found Diddy. "Hey Banjo, was there always this purple circle thing in the sky" Kazooie popped out of the backpack and pointed upwards, Banjo gave the breegull a confused look and looked up in the sky, seeing the void. "No, I don't think so" Banjo said, before the world around them started to shake violently, and the void grew larger. "Okay, that thing is probably important, getting that thing out of the sky might take some time though" Banjo said, getting ready to enter the lake.

"Great, now we have to stop a floating eyeball and a purple circle thing, come on you two" Kazooie said, ducking back into the backpack as Banjo entered the lake. Nothing seemed so wrong, except the water was polluted, but it was also home to an octopus. Kazooie scoffed at this and fired an ice egg, freezing it instantly, and allowing the three to get across. Banjo led the three over to an area with a bunch of palm trees, but him and Sora were quickly sucked in for a spirit battle.

Landing on Dracula's Castle, Banjo looked around to find Richter. Banjo stretched out and charged in for a roll, but was struck by a Levin sword from Robin. Robin turned around and gave Richter a smile, before she casted arc thunder towards Banjo, who rolled out of the way and let Sora come in with his Keyblade, Robin gasped and held up the Levin sword to block the attack, pushing the Keyblade warrior off of him, Robin jumped up into the air and casted arc fire, but Sora was quick and fired Firaga, the two spells collided, but Firaga proceeded to go through the arc fire and hit Robin, sending her flying while trying to the fire that was on her clothes out.

Richter wasn't having a good time either, dealing with both Banjo and Kazooie was rough, especially with Banjo using the Kazooie as a shotgun to fire blue eggs at him, finally having enough, Richter threw a cross at the duo, knocking them back a few ways. Banjo landed on the ground and felt a bunch of energy in his body, the bear moved over to Richter with a sly grin and pointed upwards, and the Jinjonator had appeared. The Jinjonator came to life as the other Jinjo's entered him, heading over to Richter and piercing through his body multiple times, before the Jinjonator hit him one final time, knocking the vampire hunter out of the arena. The battle ended after that, with the spirit of another vampire hunter appearing briefly before floating away and the world went back to the way it was.

* * *

Dracula's Castle:

Luigi and his group had entered the portal to what seemed to be a huge castle. Simon sighed, "Dracula's Castle has risen once again" Simon said, Luigi yelped. "As in Dracula, the big and scary vampire…" Luigi said, Simon nodded as Bowser punched the gates down and the group entered the castle. Equipping the Poltergust, Luigi opened the door to the castle, but was immediately caught in a spirit battle, landing on some sort of altar; Luigi looked over to find Link, who was giving him a mean look. Link pointed his sword while Luigi readied a fight, the champion of the wild brought out a bomb and tossed it at Luigi, who kicked it back and fired a shot of lightning at Link, who used his shield to take the hit, but was knocked back none the less. The altar soon had glowing orbs of different colors entered on some pedestals of the altar, and the altar started to lift up.

Luigi, seeing this, brought out his hammer and moved over towards Link and swung the hammer, knocking Link and off the altar as it took off to the sky, leaving Link behind and he was soon destroyed. Luigi, thinking he was done, sighed heavily, but was soon met with the sound of shoes hitting the ground, turning around he found Zelda and a miniature Robin. The miniature Robin started to chare up a Thoron while Zelda used Din's fire, the fireball moved towards Luigi as he ducked under it. Luigi came in with a swift kick to the knee while Robin fired her Thoron, Luigi jumped over the projectile as it hit Zelda, knocking her into the air, and allowing Luigi to finish her off with a shot of thunder. Robin gasped in shock at what she did; Luigi looked over to see Robin with a hand at her mouth. Luigi shot a small ball of thunder and defeated Robin before she could do anything else. Thinking that was finally it, Luigi sat down, clearly tired.

But it wasn't over yet, Sheik came in swinging a beam sword at Luigi, who jumped over it and brought his hammer out to knock Sheik into the ground, but Sheik rolled out of the way and came charging in for a kick. Luigi jumped over the kick and rapidly kicked his legs, slowing his way down to the ground. Sheik dropped the beam sword while doing this and Luigi picked it up. Sheik, being a little scared, tossed a bomb over towards Luigi, but Luigi knocked the bomb back at Sheik using his beam sword, the bomb touched Sheik right on the chest and it exploded, leaving Sheik lying on the ground dead. Getting disgusted by the corpse, Luigi moved the body off the altar and down into the trees below.

Knowing he wasn't done yet, Luigi turned around and found Samus without her Power Suit, she brought out her Plasma Whip and lashed it out at Luigi who jumped over it and fired a shot of lightning at Samus, who rolled out of the way and brought out her pistol, firing a small shot that traveled over to Luigi, the plumber rolled out of the way and prepared to fire another shot of lightning, but Samus used her Plasma Whip again and pinned Luigi's arms to his sides. Samus grinned as she pulled Luigi closer to her, not noticing that his hands were sparking with electricity. Releasing the plumber from her plasma whip, Samus prepared to through Luigi off the Altar, but Luigi quickly touched her shoulder, causing Samus to be electrocuted, and die.

Luigi sighed and fell to his knees, gasping for air, he felt tired. However, he did feel energy going through his body as he looked over to find King Dedede with a Super Scope, firing at Luigi. Luigi finally had enough, he used his Final Smash. The Poltergust G-00 was teleported to his back and Luigi began to suck up everything with the Poltergust, even King Dedede himself, when he was done, Luigi fired King Dedede off the altar and down onto the ground, where he saw some blood splatter. "I'm surprised you made it this far, you may have bested everyone else, but you will not best me" Ike's voice said, Luigi turned around and readied the Poltergust, but Ike came in with Ragnell at full speed, slashing the sword at Luigi, who barely dodged and used His Super Jump punch, launching Ike into the air, but not enough to get him flying. Luigi began to fire a plunger from the Poltergust and got Ragnell; he quickly picked the sword up and knocked it off the stage, making it fall down into the grassy fields below. "NOOOO" Ike yelled running to the edge, before he was kicked off the altar.

* * *

?:

Dimentio chuckled to himself as he teleported from Dracula's Castle to Castle Bleck, watching the smasher's fight McKraken. "Oh what fun, like a toddler experiencing a video game for the first time… hm" Dimentio peered into the window, finding Cloud. "Aha, that was the guy he must be talking about" Dimentio snapped his fingers; a platform had appeared with a silver haired man on it. "You need to get inside that guy's brain, leave it to me" Dimentio snapped his fingers, and with that, both him and the silver haired man had teleported.

* * *

Castle Bleck:

Mario jumped over a tentacle and brought his hammer down onto McKraken, who growled as the tentacles from his nose grabbed him and tossed him over towards Cloud, who caught the plumber and planted him on the ground. Eleven ran forward with a hatchet man, hit the tentacle that was on his nose, the tentacle retreated back into the nose while Eleven ran forward with a another Hatchet Man, but McKraken used Squid Ink, spraying ink straight from his left Nostril, forcing Eleven to roll out of the way, and charge up a Kafrizz. Peach came in with a frying Pan in hand and smacked it onto McKraken's other tentacle, which soon retreated into the left nostril.

Another mouth had opened up from behind his beard, revealing his uvula. "That's his weak point, attack that" Nate yelled, rushing in with his Piko Piko hammer, Mario came in with his Ultra Hammer, smacking the uvula with a brute amount of force, causing McKraken to scream, and look forward, spinning his eyes around rapidly, attempting to inspirit and confuse the smashers.

Mario shrugged off the inspiritment and move forward with a fist of fire, but was almost stabbed by a tentadrill shot from McKraken's mouth. The mouth soon closed and the tentacles came back out of McKraken's nose. "This is going to be a long one" Mario mumbled, getting ready to use Ultra Jump.

* * *

Eggman Land:

The Star Droids charged in, giving the smashers no time to recover after fighting the Blue Bomber. Mercury came rushing in with and fired a shot that homed in on Snake, making him drop his Somcom. Snake growled and went to go pick up his gun, but a huge green blob came in and picked it up. The blob then turned into Mercury and he held the gun right at Snake's head. Mercury was about to pull the trigger, until a yellow disk came flying in, knocking the gun out of Mercury's hands. Snake looked over to find Geno, who had just used Geno Whirl against the Star Droid. Mercury looked up at Geno and growled, preparing to fire another shot at the doll, but was caught off guard by Snake's RPG-7.

Neptune came rushing in towards Red, who sent out both Ivysaur and Charizard. Charizard looked a Neptune and gave off a menacing Glare, Neptune returned the glare and shot out a ball of water, the ball hit the ground and came out as three smaller water balls. Knowing that this wasn't going to be enough, Neptune leapt high into the air and landed a kick on Charizard's lower jaw, sending the fire type flying into the ground. Neptune then knelt on the ground and began to use one of the moves Smithy had reprogrammed him with: Water Blast. A blue spade glowed around Neptune as he leapt into the air and slammed the ground, causing it to crack under the two Pokémon and gushes of water to appear.

Geno let out a gasp at what he saw; it was Water Blast, Yardovich's signature technique. Shaking it off, he prepared to fire another Geno Whirl at Neptune, but Mars came in with a kick to the stomach area. The star stumbled back a few feet, and Mars prepared to finish him off, lowering his head to show the cannon, Mars began to fire multiple missiles, Geno quickly rolled out of the way as the missiles hit the wall, leaving a few dent marks in the wall. Mars quickly growled and moved over towards Geno; firing bullets from his hands while shooti9ng missiles at the same time. Geno quickly fired multiple stars at the Star Droid, and finished him off with a Geno Whirl; the yellow disk cut through the body of Mars and instantly killed him.

Snake fired a guided missile at Mercury, who turned into a blob to dodge it, the blob moved over towards Snake as three smaller blobs began to form. Snake dodged the blobs and activated his OctoCamo, disappearing into nothing. Mercury looked around in confusion at where the mercenary went, but then found something being put on his back. Snake came back into his vision and pressed a detonator. Mercury's eyes widened as the C4 on his back had exploded, destroying the Star Droid completely. Charizard began to fly into the air and use Flamethrower on Neptune, the Star Droid jumped back and got ready to jump into the air, but Ivysaur used Vine Whip, and wrapped his vines around the star Droid, pinning his arms to his sides, and wrapping his legs up. Charizard grinned, and used air slash. Ivysaur let go just as Charizard used the move, and Neptune just stood there for a while, before he fell apart into multiple robotic pieces.

Tails began to fly into the air as Venus looked up, the Star Droid soon followed, leaping into the air and firing a small bubble at the two tailed fox. Tails easily dodged the bubble and brought out his arm cannon and fired a shot at Venus, who took the hit and was knocked into the ceiling. Venus landed on the ground and fired another bubble. Tails easily dodged the second bubble, and Venus let out an annoyed grunt. The Star Droid then used Static E, shocking the fox right where he was. Venus ran over to Tails and prepared to shoot another bubble, but the young Fox took out a three bombs and chucked it at Venus, exploding the robot and completely destroying it. Pac-Man chuckled as he placed down a fire hydrant, the fire hydrant sent a gush of water straight for Jupiter, who jumped over it and began to fly in the air. Pac-Man gave a confused look, but his eyes widened when Jupiter hovered over him and shot a bolt of lightning from his hands. Pac-Man leapt out of the way as the lightning hit the fire Hydrant and knocked it over to Pac-Man, who kicked it upwards towards Jupiter, who ducked down under it. Pac-Man quickly ate a metal pellet and became metal Pac-Man, grabbing Jupiter's legs; he began to hold the Star Droid down.

"PIKACHU" Pikachu stopped fighting Saturn and looked over towards Pac-Man, seeing his situation. Pikachu leapt into action with his tail turning to iron, slashed Jupiter multiple times, destroying the robot completely. Pikachu leapt back into action with Saturn and used Thunderbolt, the bolt of lightning struck Saturn, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Saturn growled and threw his ring up into the air and dashed towards Pikachu, kicking the electric type in the face. Pikachu landed back on the ground and skidded to a stop, with Saturn laughing at the mouse Pokémon, which caused Pikachu to run forward and use thunder punch, punching Saturn right in the face, before finishing the Star Droid off with Quick Attack. Geno decided to use Geno flash, morphing into cannon and firing a blast of energy at the other Star Droids, killing them instantly.

Terra growled in frustration but turned around to find Mega Man, and the others staring him down. "Oh gee, I'm so scared, I could take you all on and beat you wi-" Terra didn't get to finish as he was shot with a Geno beam.

* * *

The Sacred Land:

King K. Rool was the first to step foot on the land, next to him was the forest, on the other side, there was a desert. Not wanting to enter the desert first, King K. Rool lead the group into the forest where he and his group met up with a group of X-Nauts. "Yipe, it's the crocodile that was with Mario" one of them said. "That doesn't matter; you remember what Lord Dharkon said right, find the kid" an Elite X-Naut said, running away, the X-Naut's nodded. King K. Rool blinked in confusion, but was soon pulled into a spirit battle, landing on the pirate ship; King K. Rool looked over to see himself in his Captain K. Rool persona.

"Arg, what be ye business on me ship, you here to collect my debt as well" the Kremling asked, King K. Rool gave a confused look at his spirit counterpart. "Well, ye better be walking the plank now, ye scallywag! Ye be messing with Captain Brineybeard, and no soul will be collecting my debt" Brineybeard said, holding out his cannon gun, he fired rounds of cannons from it. The king of the kremlings dodged the oncoming attacks and tossed his crown, hitting Brineybeard in the jaw as his crown came boomeranging back to him. "Why ye, avast ye hearty's" Brineybeard grabbed a lone Bob-omb and tossed it at K. Rool who deflected it with his belly as it was knocked back to Brineybeard. Came flying in with his propeller pack and punched his spirit counterpart towards the edge of the ship, the counterpart stumbled back and fired another round of cannons, King K. Rool dodged the attacks and came in with another punch, knocking them into the heart of the ship.

"Oh now ye done it, I'm-a firing my laser now" Brineybeard said, rushing over to get a huge blaster, but K. Rool quickly snagged it and all life drained from Captain Brineybeard's eyes. "You aren't even a good pirate, you should carry your secret weapon on you at all times, not leave it around for someone to find it" K. Rool fired the laser and his spirit counterpart was reduced to a pile of ash. The spirit of Brineybeard soon came in and floated away, taking K. Rool back to the Sacred Land.

* * *

X-Naut Fortress:

"Red alert, the experiment has escaped, I repeat, the experiment has escaped, be on guard and make sure he DOES NOT get to any of the teleporters, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill" an alarm went off as multiple X-Nauts ran and hid. Paper Mario and his group had entered a room with a lone computer at the time as the security doors shut on them. "Great, just great, where locked in here now, can this get any worse" Samus asked, glaring at Ridley. "well, at least the computer works" Sans said, Paper Mario went over to the computer and touched one of the keys, the computer booted to life as a holographic screen, with three logos appearing, one of them being the X-Naut logo, the other being an eyeball, and the other one was a smash logo.

Curious, Paper Mario clicked the smash logo. The computer loaded for a while until a bunch of files labeled " ". The others were the same thing, just with higher numbers. Clicking one of them revealed… himself. Paper Mario quietly gasped, as he exited out and checked the others and found the other fighters, their history, their abilities, everything about them was on this one computer. "my god, they probably know more about us then we know about each other" Sans said, Paper Mario exited the smash database and went over to the next logo which was of an eye. Clicking on that brought up a group of files known as the Dharkon Database. Many files were labeled " " and " ".

The paper plumber moved over and clicked on one of the files labeled and brought up information about Team Rocket, the location of them was unknown. Before they could access another file, they heard two growls coming from behind them, turning around; they found two members of Team Rocket, with their Pokémon Tyranitar and Sneasel. "You should step away from the computer now" one of the members said, Paper Mario slowly backed away from the computer. "I'm also afraid that we have to kill you, you've seen too much already" the second member said.

"Sneasel, use Ice Punch now" the trainer shouted, Sneasel did so and ran forward and leapt into the air, his fist turning to ice as he did so. Paper Mario ran forward and waited, before he used his Super Guard ability at just the right time, damaging the Dark Type. Tyranitar came in towards the other and used Tackle, Donkey Kong quickly came in and grabbed Tyranitar and lifted him above his head, giving the Team Rocket Trainer a shocked expression. Throwing Tyranitar to the ground, Donkey Kong grabbed Crash and threw him into the air, letting the bandicoot belly flop onto Tyranitar. Tyranitar got up, clutching his stomach, and growling. The rock type Pokémon then used Rock slide, jumping up and down and causing rocks to seemingly appear out of thin air, and fall down to the ground, landing straight on Crash, who became all flattened.

Paper Mario jumped onto the Sneasel, who used Ice Punch to block the attack, and knocked Paper Mario up into the ceiling and straight into the ventilation system. Getting back on his feet, Paper Mario looked over in the vent and found a Repel Gel, a Worn Out Hammer, and the Super Boots. Paper Mario cupped his chin and lowered his head a bit, before snapping his fingers on what to do.

Ridley started to charge up a Plasma beam against Tyranitar, who prepared to use Dark Pulse against the Leader of the Space Pirates. Greninja came in with a kick before taking out water kuni's and glaring at the Pokémon. "_Why do you obey these guys, there evil_" he asked, Tyranitar only glared, before coming in with a Thunder Fang, but Sans quickly but a shield of blue bones around Greninja, and causing Tyranitar to use Thunder Fang on the bones, barely doing anything to them. "heya, i have a plan to defeat these guys, now listen here" Sans whispered the plan over to Greninja. "so, _water_ you thinking" Sans asked. "_Never say that again, and I will do it_" Greninja agreed and the blue bones disappeared, along with Greninja and Sans.

Samus began to rapidly shoot Sneasel with all of her ammo in her power suit, but the Ice Type kept putting up barriers of ice to protect himself, and rush forward with another Ice Punch. Crash came in with his signature cyclone spin, but Sneasel used Mega Kick and send Crash flying into a wall, where he was flat as a pancake. Paper Mario finally came down from the vents and leapt over Sneasel, and using the Super Boots, ground pounding onto Sneasel's head multiple times, before jumping off and landing back on the ground. Sneasel stumbled back, before Samus fired a charge shot, which was powerful enough to launch Sneasel through a wall, and ending the battle with the Dark Type. The Team Rocket trainer put a hand to her mouth, looking over to her partner, who's Tyranitar was having trouble defeating Sans and Greninja, with them teleporting everywhere. "okay, now" Sans said, Greninja nodded and used Double Team on him while Sans teleported into the sea of Greninja's.

Seeing only one way out, Tyranitar used Hyper Beam, making a hole in the wall as he did so. "heh, tricked ya" Sans snapped his fingers and a Gaster Blaster fired, leaving Tyranitar knocked out. "Gah, why you, this isn't the last you'll see of us" The two trainers fled the room.

* * *

?:

_Blumiere sat in an unknown dimension, which nothing could penetrate. The man let out a long sigh, what was the point anymore, the love of his life was gone, probably all of the worlds were gone, nothing mattered anymore, not to him at least. Blumiere sat up and adjusted his top hat, and picked up his cane. Pointing it towards his face, he prepared to stab the cane into his face. _

"_LORD BLUMIERE" a bunch of voices rang out, the man turned over to find his assistant, Nastasia, his loyal minions from before, Mimi and O'Chunks, and the hero's brother, Luigi. "What do you think you're doing count" Mimi asked, Blumiere grimaced when she said count, horrible memories flashed through his mind of when he used to be Count Bleck. "Geez Blumiere, what were you doing just now" Luigi asked, walking up to the heartbroken man._

"_I… I was going to end my game, living a life without her is a life not worth living" Blumiere sighed, floating to the ground. "It's ok Blumiere, we're here for you, you don't need to be sad anymore, k" Nastasia asked, Blumiere nodded sadly. "The lass here is right, we'll help ye through these dark times" O'Chunks said. Blumiere smiled faintly, but his smile dropped soon after, he wondered if there was just SOME way to bring her back._

"_There is a way dear friend"_


	19. Her Journey Begins

**AS TO NOT SEEM REPETITIVE, THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT FEATURE A BOSS FIGHT (ACTUALLY ONLY ONE, BUT I KIND OF PLANNED IT, IT'S GOT SOME DIALOUGE THAT I THINK IS WORTH SHARING)**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Castle Bleck:

Cloud ran in and jumped up into the air, with Mario and Bowser Jr. right by his side, the three landing on McKraken's head. The three then brandished their weapons, the Ultra Hammer, a paintbrush, and the Buster Sword. Mario slammed the Ultra Hammer onto McKraken's head while Bowser Jr. splattered electrical paint all over the head, and Cloud ended the battle by stabbing the Buster Sword through his head. "THIS ISN'T OVER, I'LL BE BACK, THE YO-KAI WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD WILL BE MINE" McKraken roared as he turned into a spirit and floated away.

And with that, both Nate and Katie fell to their knees, the first badly bruised and the latter sweating profusely. "Are you two alright" a soft, soothing voice asked, "Yeah th-" Katie could only say that before she met her eyes on the princess. She was beautiful, long, blonde hair, pink dress, blue eyes, a wonderful crown planted on top of her head. She gave the kids a warm smile, before casting some sort of healing magic onto them. "A-a-ARE YOU A REAL PRINCESS" Katie gawked. "What, you haven't seen a princess before" Bowser Jr. looked over, tilting his head in confusion. "I-I-I can't believe this; I'm meeting a real princess, A REAL PRINCESS" Katie jumped up and down while Bowser Jr. looked at Peach, and made the cuckoo sign.

"You call _her_ a princess, now that's rich. She's not even worth to be a princess" a voice rang out throughout the room. Soon a figure came down, landing a kick on Peach, before leaping in front of them. "You again" Nate sighed. "Yes, it is I, now why don't you two be good kids and get back in your cell" the figure said. "Not a chance Luigi" Nate brought out his Piko Piko hammer. "Again kid, I'm not Luigi, who would even name someone that, I am the amazing, powerful… the green thunder" The figure, who was not Luigi, spun around in a circle, before he made the pose of an L. "MR. L" he exclaimed. "You got to be kidding me" Cloud muttered under his breath, ready to cast Thundaga.

"So as I was saying, are you really calling Peach a princess, she's not cut out to be a princess" Mr. L said, "Really, and why's that" Mario asked, his hand cackled with fire. "I don't know, why don't you ask Ms. Gets kidnapped all the time" Mr. L pointed, and with that Peach lowered her head, Mario's hands started to grow large fireballs. "And what were you going to do after Mario saved you on the moon? You were just going to leave him there, after he risked his life multiple times over and over again and for what, so you could reject him" Mr. L asked.

Peach wanted to cry, he was right about everything. "And do you change anything, no, you just sit and live your life until that sorry excuse of a villain comes and kidnaps you, you don't do anything to protect yourself, you don't have security, I think you want to be kidnapped" Mr. L said. "That's enough" Cloud stepped forward, still ready to cast Thundaga. "Ah yes, Cloud Strife, was it? Mind if I ask you a question" the Green Thunder said, making Cloud tilt his head. Mr. L grinned.

"How's Aerith?"

Cloud snapped.

* * *

X-Naut Fortress:

"So, who is she exactly" an X-Naut PhD asked, looking over the girl with a weird expression that was covered up by the Goggles and trench coat he wore. "I'm not sure, Lord Dharkon was very brief, all he said was to keep a close eye on her, she's got some interesting abilities according to him" an X-Naut beside him said. The X-Naut PhD nodded and turned over towards a microphone, and pressed a button.

"Hello" he spoke into the microphone, the girl looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. "W-w-who said that" her voice quivered, she kind of had a right to be scared, first there were these huge beams of light, and the next thing she knew, she was in a lab with weird two dimensional beings wearing trench coats. The voice never answered back, instead a hatch opened up, and out came a bee, but this bee, was about the size of her head. The bee hovered forward towards the girl, who looked at it with a scared expression. The insect soon took out its stinger and charged at the girl. She yelped before her arms soon turned to springs and she let punched the bee, which floated back, but the mechanical dragon that was attached to the spring arm opened its mouth and fired a laser, burning the bee to a crisp.

The X-Naut PhD scribbled down the ability of the new girl, writing about her arms and how her hands had morphed into a dragon and some sort of ring. The X-Naut turned around and was ready to leave, but the next thing he saw made him gasp.

Someone must have pressed something, because now the girl could hear the voice again."What the, Mario's here" the voice yelled, Mario, not a name she was familiar with. Soon she heard glass shattering and screams of pain. "Hello, is everything okay" she asked, there was nothing, she put her ear up to the mirror (she guessed it was one of those mirrors were on one side it was a mirror, the other side was a window) and attempted to hear something, she did hear the rustle of keys and a monstrous roar come from the other side. The girl jumped back and readied her arms to fight, a door opened up… and out came a paper thin Italian man with a mustache. Next to him, was a Bandicoot wearing shorts and shoes, and next to him was an actual skeleton wearing a sweatshirt, black shorts, and pink slippers. "heya" the skeleton said while the Italian man waved at her. "Uhm… hi" she said, biting her lip. "i'm guessing your one of us newcomers huh" the skeleton asked, "Excuse me"

"Smash Bros, are you in the tournament"

"What, oh yes" the girl said, pulling out an envelope once one of her arms returned to normal. The paper thin Italian man strolled forward and took the letter, and read it, with the skeleton and the bandicoot looking over his shoulder. "so, Min Min huh… how would you like to join us in saving the world" The skeleton asked. "I mean… sure" Min Min said, not sure of herself at the end of that sentence. "great. the names sans, that's Crash, and this is Paper Mario" Crash and Paper Mario waved hi to the girl.

"so… what's your story" Sans asked, eyeing the girl. Min Min looked at the skeleton, "Well… it all started at another one of these Arms Tournaments I have" Min Min started.

* * *

_A few days ago:_

_Twintelle dodged the a laser from the dragon hand that was attached to the Spring, and retorted back with a punch straight to the face, that Min Min expertly dodged. Min Min brought out the Megawatt and launched it straight for Twintelle, who tried to counter it with her own punch, but the Megawatt was too powerful and it smacked her right in her face._

"_Oh that has got to hurt folks, but now give it up for our new champion Min Min" the announcer said, and the crowd roared with excitement. Min Min gave a warm smile, this was great for her, she won, and had a fun time too, along with making some new friends as well. But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. A letter with weird emblem on it, addressed to her the letter flew straight towards the ground just under her feet. Once her arms returned to normal, she picked up the letter and read it._

_Dear Min Min,_

_We would like you to join the Super Smash Brothers fighting tournament, if you do not know what smash brothers is, allow me to fill you in. Super Smash Brothers is a multiversal fighting tournament where you go to make new friends, have fun, and of course, fight. There are no stakes, just fun fights and new friends._

_If you are uncomfortable with this or do not think you deserve it, that is incredibly fine, however, if you do join, please pack your things and make sure you tell your family and friends where you are going._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

_Min Min studied the letter, she had heard of something called Smash Bros, it was that thing Spring Man went to not that long ago. But now, she was going to go._

"_Well Min Min, what do you say" the announcer said, causing her to yelp and leap high into the air, everyone had watched her the whole time, kind of awkward. "I-I-I mean sure" the crowd went even more crazy at that. I guess this was finally her time to shine in something bigger._

_Then the ceiling broke down and she remembered this huge wave of light hit her, then nothing._

* * *

X-Naut Fortress:

"wow…" Sans said, "Hey, which one of you called for Securi-OH NO" three Elite X-Nauts made their way into the room and found Paper Mario and the others. "He's found one of our experiments, we better report to Sir Grodus" one of the X-Nauts said. Paper Mario took out his hammer while the other smashers came charging in all tied up. "We might as well deliver you guys to Lord Dharkon as well; he'll know what to do" AN Elite X-Naut hoisted the other smashers over his head and began to carry them out of the room… only to be punched in the back by some sort of disk. The Elite X-Naut dropped the smashers onto the floor, who rolled into the hallway. Min Min glared at the three X-Nauts as the Ramram ring went straight back onto her arm. The Elite X-Nauts ran forward and began to throw potions, but Min Min switched her Arm to the Dragon and shot her spring arms forward with both dragons, who fired lasers at two X-Nauts, which burnt them to a crisp.

"GAH, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE" the Elite X-Naut made his way out of the room and down the long hallway and into the elevator. "whoa… she can be useful" Sans said as Paper Mario and Crash went to go and untie the others.

* * *

The Sacred Realm:

Solo glared at the two fighters that stood before him, King K. Rool and Marth, he scoffed and fired a Frizzle at King K. Rool, who immediately sucked it up with his deflected it with his belly of gold. Solo growled and charged forward with his sword in attempt to decapitate the King of the Kremlings. But Marth stepped in and used his sword to block the attack, and then used his dancing blade move, rendering several cuts all over Solo's body.

Solo growled as he casted Snooze, sending Marth straight to sleep while he ran over to the King of the Kremlings. The sword that he held in his hand suddenly caught fire as he slashed K. Rool, who, with only a second left, used his belly of gold to block the attack. The attack bounced off the belly and Solo lost grip of his sword, which was sent flying before landing ten feet away from the two. K. Rool saw this chance and brought out his cannon gun and shot a spiked ball straight at Solo, who didn't have enough time to dodge the attack and suffered a blow to the chest, his screams of agony woke Marth up as he looked to see the King of the Kremlings punching the hero in the face and knocking him out cold.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh… not much"

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT, I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW, I JUST WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER OUT NOW THAT MIN MIN IS OUT. BUT REGARDLESS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON (PROBABLY AFTER THE FOURTH OF JULY)**


	20. Old villains, new places

**I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY HERE, I DON'T THINK, SO… ON WITH THE STORY, I GUESS**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Dracula's Castle:

Master Chief cocked his Plasma Pistol and aimed it at the three mummies that were heading straight towards him. He looked at them and fired three shots, the mummies heads exploded once the shots made impact, causing the bodies to fall to the floor. Master Chief chuckled and mumbled something about aliens, before walking forward, only for a pair of hands to grab him and pull him straight into a spirit battle.

Landing onto Yoshi's Story, Master Chief turned over to a Green Yoshi with some sort of backpack. Yoshi turned over and looked at Master Chief. "_You in Croc's way, Croc need to go and save Gobbo's" _The Yoshi yelled in his own Language.

"Want to run that by me again, buddy" Master Chief tilted his head, not understanding a word Yoshi said. "_Croc said, You in Croc's way, you must be bad guy, Croc stop bad guy_" Yoshi charged forward and leapt high into the air, before preparing to do a ground pound. Master Chief leapt out of the way as Yoshi made contact with the ground, making a small crater. Master Chief brought out his laser sword and charged forward, leaving Yoshi to gasp and swing his tail as an attack, Master Chief leapt over the tail and swung the sword at Yoshi, landing a bad cut on the dinosaur's arm. The dinosaur clutched his arm and let out a small growl. Yoshi then started throwing eggs at Master Chief. The dinosaur soon charged at the chief, getting ready to spin his tail, but Master Chief made quick work of dinosaur with his beam sword and chopped off his head. The head landed on the ground with a satisfying splat as the spirit of a crocodile with a backpack appeared and floated away.

* * *

?:

Off in the farthest reaches of the Dark Realm, there stood a hill; the hill was home to a tower. The purple watery moat that surrounded the tower did not match the green metal that was the tower. Inside the tower, was a witch. The witch's green skin and black hair and hat reflected within the boiling pot that held a green liquid. "Dingpot, stinkpot that I brought from my lair, now tell me where can I find that stupid bear" she yelled, smacking the pot's rim, and the pot let out a small sneeze in defense.

"Mistress Grunty, please. If I work any harder, I might just sneeze" Dingpot sniffled, if he had hands, he would have rubbed his nose. "No you stupid pot, show me where they are, or I will fill you with my snot" Grunty picked her nose and tossed a booger into the green liquid. "Okay fine, don't stir up some tension, the bear and bird are in the mysterious dimension" Dingpot said, looking into the future where he found his pot (head?) full of boogers. Gruntilda grinned, she was finally going to get her revenge, she twirled around and found her broom, jumping onto her broom she left the tower and went off into the Mysterious Dimension.

* * *

X-Naut Fortress:

Paper Mario scanned the keycard from the dead X-Naut and opened the elevator, allowing everyone to crowd into it and head down towards the more open area. This area was filled with switches, buttons, humongous gears, and towers. "geez, how big is this place" Sans asked, Paper Mario shrugged. Walking forward, Paper Mario was sucked straight into a spirit battle.

Landing on a battlefield version of his home, Paper Mario turned to find Bayonetta holding a Star Rod, Bayonetta didn't say anything except glare at him. She then ran in and swung the star rod at him, Paper Mario leapt high into the air and preformed a ground pound, forcing Bayonetta to roll out of the way. "_Same as ever with you Mario, always fighting back_" she muttered, firing shots off of the guns that were attached to her legs. Dodging the bullets, Paper Mario ran forward and took out a Fire Flower. Transforming into Fire Mario, he tossed multiple fireballs at Bayonetta, who dodged them and fired a Star from the Star Rod. Paper Mario smacked his hammer, reflecting the star back to Bayonetta at high speeds, which caused her to fly into the air. Paper Mario ended the battle off with his Drill Stomp card, sending Bayonetta out of the arena. The spirit of Kammy Koopa came up to him, smacked him in the head, and floated away.

When Paper Mario got back, he looked in shock as about twenty X-Nauts entered the room. "This is as far as you go" one of them said, taking out a potion and tossing it at Ridley, making him small. Ridley roared in rage and charged at the X-Naut, who leapt into the air to dodge the attack, but was smacked away by the Piranha Plant. Samus, chuckling at Ridley's misfortune, shot a missile at one of the X-Nauts, while Donkey Kong came in with a meaty punch he had charged up, and knocked the X-Naut into the darkness next to them. Crash Bandicoot took out his Fruit Bazooka and began to fire multiple Wumba Fruit at the X-Nauts, who began to run away in panic, allowing Sans to fire a Gaster Blaster, burning the X-Nauts to a crisp. Min Min and Paper Mario were battling the last two X-Nauts, who were putting up quite a fight. Paper Mario ran in and used his Shiny Hammer to smack the X-Naut while Min Min came in with the Megawatt and knocked the X-Naut clean into a wall.

"GAH, NOPE, SIR GRODUS" an X-Naut that was on patrol ran away, but was stabbed by Ridley's tail. "NOW HOW DO I TURN BACK" the leader of the Space Pirates roared as Paper Mario scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Castle Bleck:

Mr. L grinned; pissing off that Swordsman was way too easy. He saw Cloud rushing in with the Buster Sword, and giving him a killing glare. Mr. L spun in place, and once he did, a shield of spikes surrounded him, which hit Cloud and made him stumble back. "Before I was so rudely interrupted" Mr. L began to talk, but Cuphead punched him square in the nose, causing the Green Thunder to stumble back. "Will you stop interrupting me, I'm just speaking my mind, what are you some kind of fan base" Mr. L growled, running in for a jump, but Nate stepped in with his Piko Piko hammer. "Nice try kid, but this is a hammer" Mr. L magically brought out a hammer out of nowhere and smacked Nate into a wall. "NATE" Katie ran over to his side while Nate clutched his head. Mr. L shook his head in sorrow, he hit a kid. That was kind of bad, but then again, they were the smash brothers, so he had no choice, well that and his loyalty is to the Count, and he did not want to upset him.

Mr. L moved forward, trying to drown out the cries of the ponytailed girl, and head over specifically for Mario and Peach. He stopped and brought out his hammer, knocking a tennis ball back to Luigi, this game of tennis went on for a while until Mr. L got hit in the back with a charge shot, and hit in the face with a tennis ball. "Your stronger than I expected" he muttered to himself, before taking out a Shroom Shake, and drank it all in one gulp, healing his injuries. Mario growled as his hands ignited with fire, forming fists of fire, Mario charged in and prepared to punch the Green Thunder straight in the head, Mr. L grinned and spun around, having a shield of spikes circle him. Mario punched anyway, actually breaking through the spikes and landing a punch on him, Mr. L let out a gasp as he was knocked back into a wall. "Your tough, but that was a test, now the real fight can begin" Mr. L whistled.

"COME TO ME, BROBOT"

The wall burst open like a tear in a storybook as a robot in the shape of Luigi's head appeared. "You like, I made it myself" Mr. L said, jumping into the cockpit. "So Mr. Jumping all the time, let's see how you like my lasers" Mr. L pressed a button, and the eyes began to shoot lasers at Mario, who back flipped away from the lasers. Waluigi jumped up into the air with a water gun and began to shoot at the few holes, grinning, expecting the robot to short circuit and fall to the ground. Mr. L laughed. "Try all you want, water proof and lightning proof, specifically made to kill the lot of ya" the Brobot opened its mouth and began to suck in the fighters, Cloud dug the sword into the ground while Cuphead began to dash away from the mouth, everyone else began to stand their ground. Bowser Jr. pressed the self destruct button and ejected from the Clown Car while Eleven shot a Kafrizz at the mouth. The two projectiles began to head into the mouth of the Brobot, causing Mr. L's eyes to widen. An explosion made the Brobot's eyes turned into X's for a split second, before exploding.

"Ooooh, geez, fine, you win this round, but I'll be back with my revenge, Mr. L… AWAY" Mr. L jumped away. "CAN WE RELAX NOW" Nate yelled, his voice echoing throughout the walls of the castle.

* * *

Eggman Land:

Heading to the outside of Eggman Land, Tails and his group found themselves in a park, a literal park. "Wait what" Tails wondered, this wasn't here before. The park was beautiful; having luscious red roses, beautiful cut green grass that circled a fountain of Eggman spewing water from his hand like he was some kind of water god. The park was also lit with beautiful yellow lights. "Jesus Christ, if it weren't some kind of robot death factory, this would be nice" Snake muttered to Tails, who nodded in agreement. He was about to go on, but a ball of blue aura knocked him back, getting off the ground, Lucario stood there, angry. "_Your miserable quest ends right here_" he said in a gruff voice. "Think again bozo, there's one of you and seven of us" Pac-Man chuckled, before getting pulled into a spirit battle along. Tails then looked to find Geno, Red, Mega Man, Snake, and Pikachu get pulled into spirit battles.

"_Now it's fair_" Lucario ran forward and delivered a punch to Tails head, causing Tails to fly right into a bed of red roses, which began to hurt him because of the thorns. Lucario began to charge up another sphere of blue energy, but was hit with a bomb thrown by Tails. Lucario gladly took it to power up his Aura, and ran forward with a metal claw, Tails rolled out of the way and charged in with a spin dash, knocking Lucario into a Rose bed, which began to slowly power up more of his aura. Tails went over and grabbed Lucario by the neck, Lucario, who was now gasping for air, tried to drive the spikes on his paws into the chest of the two tailed fox, but Tails kicked him back and brought out the magic hand from out of nowhere, and punched Lucario into a wall, knocking him out cold.

"Geez, I'm going to have Pk Thunder, Fire, and Freeze stuck in my head for a while" Geno muttered. "You think your battle was bad, that metal version of Kirby kept running away from me, that sucked" Pac-Man said. Red sighed and the others began talking about their spirit battles, he didn't want to mention his troubles with the red Charizard that called itself Oh-Ho and walked up to Lucario, who began to stir awake. Charizard, who appeared right behind him, brought Lucario to his feet. "_Ugh, what happened_" the aura Pokemon muttered. "_Have to save the world again, you in_" Charizard asked, Lucario nodded, and went over to get reacquainted with his team.

* * *

The Sacred Realm:

Solo, being captured in a spirit battle with the rest of his team, looked up at the giant Ganondorf with wide eyes. "That's Calamity Ganon" Zelda said, a hint of worry in her voice. Incineroar cracked his knuckles while K. Rool patted his golden belly. Captain Falcon was the first one to rush in with a fist of fire, but the gigantic Ganondorf kicked the F-Zero racer away from him and followed prepared to slam the ground with a fiery kick, but K. Rool interfered with the attack by rushing in with his belly out, causing Ganondorf to fall to the ground, Marth rushed in with his sword and prepared to stab the demon king right in the head, but Ganon grabbed Marth and threw him off the stage. Ganondorf stood their being proud of himself until Incineroar came in and threw Ganon against a pair of ropes, before finishing it off with a Darkest Lariet.

Solo rushed in with Hatchet Man and knocked Ganondorf away from the stage. "Wow, your guys are very strong" Zelda said, causing Incineroar to flex his muscles to impress Zelda, which caused the others to look at the Pokémon. Ganondorf came back to the stage and rushed in with a tackle, causing a few fighters to fly back. K. Rool came in with his cannon gun and fired a spiked cannonball at amazing speed, the ball went straight for Ganondorf's head and took his head off, causing the spirit of Calamity Ganon to appear and float away.


	21. Fortresses and Dimensions

**PAPER MARIO THE ORIGAMI KING IS OUT, AND IT IS REALLY GOOD, I LOVE IT.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

X-Naut Fortress:

Heading up an elevator, Paper Mario and the others found themselves in a long hallway, with multiple doors on each side, with labels on them. Walking up to one of the doors, the paper fighter peered through the door, seeing a black hedgehog. The Black Hedgehog stood at the end of the room next to what seemed to be a bed.

After peering out of the room, the paper fighter looked down the hall, seeing a big door that reminded him of the Thousand Year Door. "There they are, we must make sure they don't get to Master Grodus" Lord Crump ran into the room, behind him, the entire X-Naut Fleet came rushing in holding potions of acid.

"You three can go, we'll hold them off" Fox took out his blaster and changed it to the stun function, and fired a shot at Lord Crump, who jumped out of the way and kicked Fox in the face. Paper Mario, Sans, and Min Min, ran on ahead, with Paper Mario stopping for a second, but went on ahead anyway. Ridley let out a screech and towards three X-Nauts and scratched them multiple times, causing them to become shredded, and fall to the floor. The other X-Nauts gasped, but then started to pull out hammers made of Ice and fire, they charged at Ridley. The space dragon scoffed at this and readied his Plasma Breath, but the X-Nauts were fast4er and slammed the hammers onto Ridley. Ridley roared in pain before he was frozen. The X-Nauts prepared to shove Ridley into one of the cells and lock it, but Donkey Kong grabbed a lone X-Naut and chucked him at the group.

"LOOK OUT BELOW"

"Wha-GAH" The X-Nauts went down like bowling pins, then going unconscious. Lord Crump, having taken Fox's blaster, held it up to the smasher's head, and cocked it. "Uh… your holding it backwards" Fox cringed, there is no way this was going to work.

"Oh really, thanks" Lord Crump turned the blaster around and fired it, launching himself backward and towards a door. Getting off the ground, lord Crump looked at the door and his eyes widened. "Maybe we should move away from this door" Lord Crump shuffled away as Fox started firing his blaster. Fox, pocketing his blaster, charged at Lord Crump, who leapt above Fox and slammed his butt down onto Fox, causing him to whine and for Lord Crump to laugh. The Piranha Plant, after fighting off a horde of X-Naut PhD's, ran over to aid Fox and slammed his pot into Lord Crump, causing him to slam into a wall, and groan in pain.

The Piranha Plant gave a nod to Fox and ran over to fight Lord Crump.

* * *

With the others:

Paper Mario, Sans, and Min Min walked into the office, where Grodus was waiting for them. "Ah, Mario, how nice to see you again" he said, getting off his chair and closing his laptop. Paper Mario moved forward and got into a fighting stance. "You thought you got rid of us, didn't you, bah. Foolish Goomba girl thought we would have turned good; we played through that goodie two shoes act until now. Once Lord Dharkon destroys you pathetic smashers, I will rule this world with an iron fist" and on cue, four small x-waves circles the leader of the X-Nauts, creating a small barrier.

Min Min, having her eyes set on the x-waves, launched her left arm forward, the dragon that was her fist shot a laser, destroying the first two mini x-waves, but the shield was still up. Grodus chuckled as he began to hold his staff, three blue circles surrounded the staff and fireballs shot from the tip, Sans dodged the fireballs with ease, while Paper Mario used his hammer to whack the fireball, and Min Min used her arm to destroy the fireball. Sans summoned two mini Gaster blasters and they opened fire on the min x-waves, destroying the barrier that was protecting Grodus. Lord Crump growled as he began to wave his staff in the air, after he was done waving, lightning came down from the sky, shocking the two (Sans dodged it with ease as always).

Paper Mario, using his new Shiny Boots, leapt high into the air and landed on top of Grodus's head, landing multiple jumps, and letting the glass on top of his head gain a small crack. Twirling his staff again, Grodus casted Dodgy on himself and began to move from side to side occasionally. Whistling, he began to call in a security robot. R.O. B came into the room at an amazing speed, shooting off multiple Gyros and lasers. Dodging everything at once, Sans began to fire a Gaster Blaster in the direction of R. O. B, causing the robotic operating buddy to crash into it, and almost got vaporized. In a damaged state, R. O. B began to spin his arms all around him and move forward with a punch, this failed however as Min Min fired a Megawatt, which sent R. O. B into a wall, rendering him unconscious.

Turning their attention back to Grodus, they saw that he now had a pair of mini x-waves once again, it didn't create a shield, but it was about too. Paper Mario acted quickly, bringing out the legendary boots, and jumping on Grodus one final time, ending the battle with him.

* * *

Back outside:

Fox, began to suplex Lord Crump, which was surprisingly hard to do even though he was made of Paper, and threw him up into the air, the Piranha Plant, after defeating his side of X-Nauts, leapt into the air and smacked his pot into Lord Crump with a devastating blow, causing Lord Crump to fly through a door. The X-Nauts eyed widened and stopped fighting once they heard the screams and the tears coming through the door. "It's out… IT'S OUT, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" The X-Nauts screamed in unison. Tilting his head in confusion, Crash approached the place where the door was, only for a pair of red eyes and a smile, along with a heart shaped locket. The smiling person rushed out of the room and down over to the door, busting it open.

"NO, NO, WHO LET YOU OUT, NO, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY, SPARE M-AAAAAHHHHH" Grodus screamed as the rest of the fighters rushed in to find the shocked faces of Paper Mario and Min Min, and Sans black eyed stare, like he was remembering something. The red eyed person, who was now revealed to be a child, began to cut Grodus into tiny pieces until all that was left was a spirit, that took off the second after. The child turned around and smiled at the smashers.

"Greetings" it said, walking forward. Sans felt his hands make fists inside his jacket pockets as the kid extended their hand towards Paper Mario. "I am Chara, the demon that comes when you call its name" Chara said, Sans stepped in. "hello again demon child" his voice was distorted, giving some of the smashers a jump. "Sans, what a pleasant surprise, I never thought to see you in a place like this" Chara withdrew her hand and her expression changed, she was still smiling, but it was more devious than before. Sans snapped his fingers, and blue bones appeared behind him and Chara, surrounding him in some sort of cage. "Stay out of this" Sans said before turning back to Chara, who's knife suddenly turned red. "I now have some new tricks, would you like to see them" Chara lifted the knife above their head, and slashed it, causing a wave of energy to shoot out of the knife in an arch, Sans' eyes widened and went black as he moved out of the way while the red energy arch collided with the blue bones, it didn't destroy them, but it did give them a few cracks. Sans breathed heavily as Chara ran forward with a slash, but it missed as Sans dodged again, and fired a Gaster Blaster. Leaping out of the way, the world around Sans suddenly had sharp spikes around it, while Chara had a book. Closing the book, the spikes drew near Sans just as he teleported into an opening. Snapping his fingers, a huge amount of bones came rushing in with platforms on them. "Oh silly comedian, your just delaying the inevitable at this point" the child said as they took out a gun. "Who needs bullets" they mumbled, firing a barrage of bullets from the hand gun.

Sans wiped his forehead, feeling the amount of sweat on his hand. The kid was right, he was just delaying the inevitable. "Okay fine, we'll jump straight into a new _special attack_" Sans snapped his fingers multiple times, four big Gaster Blasters appeared from all angles, but Chara dodged with ease while throwing a book at Sans, which he dodged. Chara snapped their fingers, and a pair of souls came into the mix, the souls were red, like determination souls, but they broke instantly and fired waves of energy in all four directions. Sans was lucky not to get caught, but now he was way too tired. He tossed Chara around the room multiple times, but only widdled them down to half of their hp. Sans fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Hm, I guess this time… I get to keep count on how many times you die… let's start with… two" Chara lifted the kife over their head and Sans flinched, waiting for the impact that was destined to happen….

But it never came?

Sans looked up and found Paper Mario holding the kid from slashing Sans, before a bunch of stars came crashing down onto the kid, launching them into the blue bones. "how did…" Sans asked, while Paper Mario turned to his side and exited the bones, before coming back in. "remind me you can do that next time" the skeleton said, before turning their attention back to Chara, who now had a dark red spot on their elbow. Chara growled at the pain and rushed for Paper Mario with an angry look on her face, but the Paper Fighter ate a volt shroom, and electricity cackled around him, causing the child to get shocked once they came in contact with him. Screaming in pain from the electric shock, Chara began to fire multiple red energy archs at him, but due to his Paper body, he dodged all of them with ease. Paper Mario ran up and, with the legendary boots, pelted Chara with multiple jumps.

Chara, having enough of this, kicked Paper Mario over to the Blue Bones, and ran over, leaping into the air for a satisfying stab in the head. But they soon felt a sharp pain in their chest, looking down, a bone stabbed through them. Turning around, they gave the comedian the biggest glare of their life. "This isn't over comedian, I'll be back, you and the entire underground better prepare" Chara said, before going limp.

* * *

Mysterious Dimension:

Bandana Waddle Dee watched Kirby and King Dedede set up a small camp site on top of some building that was randomly placed there. He sighed, his eyes flashing from red to black to red again. Those where his friends, he remembered that, but he didn't want to fight them.

"Something wrong soldier" Bandana Dee whirled around, finding that paper jester guy, Dimentiwhatzit or something like that. "No, nothing wrong sir" Bandana Dee bowed to the best of his ability. Dimentio looked over at what the Waddle Dee was looking at, finding what a smasher camp laid out on top of a building, but the two he found where King Dedede and Kirby. "You don't want to fight them do you" he asked, and the Waddle Dee looked up at him with a sheepish look. "What no, of course I do, I'm just… outnumbered yeah" Bandana Dee lied.

"Well, I have a friend you can go with, and I'll even give you some help" Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing Meta Knight to appear, along with multiple spirit orbs of different characters.

"On your marks, get set… GO" Dimentio batted the spirit orbs to the fighters besides Kirby and Dedede, causing them to get sucked straight into them, and Meta Knight and Bandana Dee came charging out. "I got Meta Knight, you get Bandana" King Dedede charged in towards Meta Knight, who leapt out of the way of his hammer and charged in with his sword while bandana Dee came at Kirby with a spear and a parasol. Dimentio watched the battle rage on from a hiding spot. Bandana Dee , with little effort, threw his spear at Kirby, which only traveled three feet, Kirby ran over to Bandana Dee and swung his hammer, which was one fire as well. Bandana Dee was launched into a wall, before jumping off with his parasol and floating down towards Kirby, only to get knocked out by Kirby's hammer.

"Typical" Dimentio snapped, causing the illusion of Meta Knight he had created to disappear, and everyone to come out of their spirit fights, before he teleported away.

**NOW THAT WE ARE DONE, I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING TOO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING A LITTLE BIT, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE I GET THESE CHAPTERS DONE SOON, SO THIS STORY CAN BE DONE SOON.**


	22. Together Again

**NOW THAT I HAVE THE X-NAUT FORTRESS DONE, THIS STORY IS GOING TO PICK UP SOME SPEED, ALSO I'M GOING TO DIP INTO SOMETHING THAT I WANTED TO DO SINCE I STARTED DRACULA'S CASTLE.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Castle Bleck:

Mario kicked the Paper Koopa over to a few Paper Goomba's, who all were destroyed instantly. "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU MINIONS" Mimi screamed, the Hammer Bro next to her shrugged his shoulders and began to throw hammers, which Waluigi deflected back with his tennis racket. "Grr, you guys left me no choice" she took out a remote control and pressed the button. Some sort of teleporter came out of the ground. "This teleporter or whatever it's called leads directly back to X-Naut Fortress, I can bring anyone and anything back here with the press of this button, please be some sort of super awesome weapon" Mimi pressed the button while closing her eyes as the teleporter began to shake and open up a beam.

"Oh hey, who's your friend" Mimi opened her eyes to find Paper Mario and some girl with spring like arms. "MARIO" she screamed, causing the Paper Mario to turn around, shocked to see her again. "WHY ARE YOU HERE" Mimi screamed, "Now your outnumbered, so why not just give up, we'll spare you the beating of a life time" Bowser Jr. moved over, the Clown Car giving off a glare at Mimi. "It's not over yet, you want to see what I'm capable of now, so be it" Mimi walked backward and inhaled.

"TRUE MIMI, COME FORTH"

Mimi screamed, and her eyes became a soulless black, and a loud snap occurred throughout the room, shocking all of the smashers except Paper Mario, who knew what was happening. "Oh my gosh… her neck snapped" Katie clapped both hands over her mouth, but then another snap happened, and a cascade of snaps began to happen until Mimi's head was now upside down, the bow tie that she was wearing grew a few sizes and started to flash. Suddenly, spider like legs, drenched with blood, came out of the top of her head and her body began to use the spider legs to move.

"MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI" Mimi moved forward towards the smashers with the intent on killing them once and for all. "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THAT THING" Nate screamed, fighting the urge to empty his stomach. "So… this is one of Count Bleck's minions, huh" Mario asked his Paper Counterpart, who nodded. "And this is not something that came straight out of a horror movie… I wish it was" Mario's hands ignited with fire as he charged at Mimi with a fire punch, but Mimi shot out a red ruby at the last minute, which hit Mario in his gut, causing him to fly back and clutch his stomach. Cloud, having unsheathed the buster sword, ran towards the spider girl, who sent a wave of rubee's that suddenly appeared out of the ground. Using the buster sword to block the rubee's, Cloud ran forward and slashed the head of Mimi, which, while not doing damage, cut off one of Mimi's legs in the process.

Mimi, growling that one of her legs was destroyed, leapt onto the ceiling, and began to dispense rubee's from her head. Peach, picking them up off the ground, began to throw the rubee's at her, while she dodged most of them, the last one hit, her, causing Mimi to fall to the floor. The paper shape shifter growled and attached her legs to the ceiling once again. This time, she got Rubee's all around her head, and began to act like a saw blade, spinning around the room at a breakneck pace. Mario, once the saw blade thing Mimi was doing was over, jumped on Mimi's head, causing another leg to detach, and he followed up with a fire punch, this time, causing two legs to come off her body.

Mimi, out of rage, repeatedly stomped the ground, causing rubee's to rain down from the ceiling. Cuphead, who was still shocked that some lady just turned into a spider (he hadn't seen one of those on Inkwell Isle, and he fought a German Rat that had a mechanical cat), switched his shot to the chaser, and began to dodge the rubee's that came down from the ceiling. Within the rain of rubee's, the two yo-kai watch users were stuck in the middle of a big ruby storm, and could only watch as rubee's began to come at them, ready to stab them. Waluigi and Min Min, who were rushing over, used their respective weapons, the Megawatt and the Bwahnzai Bill, destroyed the oncoming rubee's. "You kids just gonna sit around and die, or are you gonna man up and destroy the really creepy spider lady" Waluigi tossed the Bwahnzai Bill into his pocket, and brought out a camera he had when he was turned small by Bowser. He ran up to Mimi and flashed multiple pictures in her face, causing the shape shifter to become dizzy, and allowing Paper Mario and Bowser Jr. to rush in with hammers and detach multiple legs from the body of Mimi.

Cuphead, who was still a little scared, ran forward and leapt into the air, his straw morphing into an axe, and cutting another leg of Mimi. Mimi, now beginning to panic, ran around the room, and using multiple ruby attacks to keep the fighters at bay. Nate, knowing his chance was now, ran forward with his red magic hammer in hand, jumped as high as he could, and landed the final blow on Mimi, who screamed in pain as the last of the legs detached from her body, causing her to return to normal. "Defeated by a kid, that's a new one" Mimi mumbled, trying to pull herself off of the ground.

"See, what did I tell ya, should've ran away instead of turning into a big scary spider demon thing" Junior laughed, ready to finish Mimi off. Mimi didn't pay attention; instead, she turned to Paper Mario.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into this time, Mario. Back off, that's probably the only warning you get" Mimi said, as she was lifted into the air. Mimi screamed as light poured out of her body, and she exploded, turning into a spirit.

* * *

Dracula's Castle:

"So… you're not working for Dracula?"

"never met him"

"And you are here to help us?"

"That's the plan" Sans said, stuffing his hands in his pockets while Simon mumbled "Never thought I would team up with a skeleton", before looking over at Bowser, who was conversing some evil plans with Ridley, and the Piranha Plant was happily sleeping over by Luigi, who was scouting out the area with some flashlight and vacuum. Wario was lifting up rugs and punching walls, hoping to find event anything that was related to treasure. Simon sighed, and began to take a load off. He probably deserved it. He began to lean against a wall and shut his eyes…

He wasn't out before he woke up to a laugh. Gripping the vampire killer, Simon lashed out at the air, expecting the source of the laugh to be there. "dude, you okay" Sans asked, tilting his head (or skull). "You didn't hear the laugh" the vampire hunter asked, "…no" Sans said, but there was another laugh, and Sans eyes went black. "i heard that one though" Sans eyed now had a blue pupil that flashed yellow for a second. Luigi, after hearing the laugh, began to scan the flashlight around the room franticly, hoping to find the source of the laughter. Behind him, Bowser snorted steam from his nostrils and he cracked his knuckles. "Hey, Green Stache, shine the light over there" the Koopa King pointed to a pair of white dots in the darkness. Luigi followed, shining his flashlight over towards the dots, and finding a small brown bear. The bear cub didn't look like a normal bear; it sported a top hat along with very sharp teeth. Not only that, but it had multiple tears in its body, showing what seemed to be metal underneath its fur. "Please tell me this wasn't the thing that made the laugh" Bowser said, getting angry. More of the bears came in, and then more, the bear cubs then started to come together, before becoming one, and turning into a giant bear with the same top hat, sharp teeth, and tears that the small bears had, but this one had a bowtie.

Nightmare Freddy, now materialized, lunged forward at Luigi, who screamed and flashed the Strobulb at the nightmare animatronic, before Bowser stepped in with a meaty punch, causing Nightmare Freddy to fly back. "WHAT WAS THAT THING" Luigi screamed, "There's more of them Green Stache, I got the bear, you take the fox" Bowser ran towards Nightmare Freddy while Luigi turned to see Nightmare Foxy running his direction. Luigi, putting something in the nozzle of the Poltergust G-00, began to blow fire from the nozzle of his vacuum at the Nightmare animatronic, who braved the fire and came rushing in with his hook held high. Luigi yelped and began to run away deeper into the castle, being chased by a nightmare animatronic.

* * *

Eggman Land:

Lucario, after using the spikes on his paws to destroy three egg pawns, punched through open a door and walked through into a dimly lit room. Pikachu, noticing the dimly lit room, surged with electricity to try to brighten it up a little bit. While it did work, it only worked for a few seconds, and the room went back to being dimly lit. As they began walking in the dimly lit room, Lucario heard shuffling, and something whirring. Stopping Lucario searched the room, feeling the presence of two unwanted fighters lurking. "What's up" Snake asked, looking in the direction Lucario was looking. "_I sense two fighters within this room_" Lucario said, beginning to charge up an Aura Sphere, Snake nodded and loaded hi Socom, and held it out in front of him.

"Hey, I found the generator; I'm going to turn it on now"

"No wait Ge-"

Geno flipped the switch, and the room brightened, revealing multiple destroyed badnicks, along with R. O. B and Crash. "HOLD IT" Snake pointed the Socom at them, the two held up hands in defense. "_Check their eyes_" Lucario said, threatening to throw an aura sphere at the two. Snake ran, checking each eye to make sure they weren't controlled. Snake gave the thumbs up, and Lucario lowered his hands. Crash let out a sigh of relief. R. O. B let out a series of beeps.

"I think the fox called it Eggman Land or something" Snake told the robot, who nodded and moved forward while Crash began to play on a handheld game console, before being sucked into a spirit battle. Landing on a Omega version of Norfair, Crash found himself face to face with a yellow King K. Rool.

"Greetings challenger, my name is Max Brass, I'm the greatest champion to conquer multiple Arms Grand Prix's" K. Rool said, Crash only waved. "I now suggest you to battle me, I want to become even stronger and take out that noodle girl who had defeated me in the last Arms tournament" K. Rool growled and flinched a little, Crash shrugged and took a battle stance. "Excellent, may the best fighter win" K. Rool charged at Crash, who began to spin rapidly in place, causing K. Rool to take damage on impact. The Kremling Leader brought out a boxing glove and swung it towards Crash's head, but the bandicoot jumped out of the way and belly flopped onto K. Rool, causing him to be buried into the ground. Crash, seeing that 'Max Brass' was buried, slide into him and knocked him out of the ground and over towards the edge of the stage. K. Rool, after dusting himself off, began to charge at the bandicoot head on and thrusted his belly towards the bandicoot, who tried to spin him away, but the belly of gold appeared to be stronger.

Crash, after using a jet pack to get back on the stage, proceeded to take out a TNT crate and tossed it at K. Rool, who tried to reflect it with his belly, but came up a bit short and was caught in the explosion. "Hmph, your strong, but I'm stronger" K. Rool snapped his fingers, causing him to grow big, and for Crash's eyes to widen like donuts. Crash took out his fruit bazooka and began to fire multiple wumpa fruit into the head of 'Max Brass's' head. K. Rool laughed and began to charge forward towards the bandicoot, who jumped on him and slammed his foot into the Kremling leader like he was a crate or something. Landing on the ground across from King K. Rool, crash spun around and, using his Crash Dash ability, ran forward with all of his might, and slide into K. Rool, before jumping on him again, and causing the Kremling to be launched out of the arena.


	23. Together Again part 2

**I LOVE HORROR GAMES, I REALLY DO… YEAH, THAT'S IT.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Dracula's Castle:

Bowser punched another Freddle in the face and began to charge at Nightmare Freddy, who was eagerly awaiting Bowser to charge at him. Bowser jumped into the air and prepared to punch the nightmare animatronic square in the face, but Nightmare Freddy bit down on Bowser's hand, causing the Koopa King to scream in pain. Nightmare Freddy snapped his fingers and multiple Freddles came out of nowhere, charging at Bowser with their mouths wide open, ready to take a bite out of Bowser.

The Koopa King, though wincing through the pain of his arm, chuckled and breathed fire on the Freddles, burning them to a crisp. Nightmare Freddy, his eyes widening a little, got punched in the face by Bowser's fist, causing the hellish bear to let go of Bowser and for Bowser to try to heal himself with a few mushrooms. Simon was not having the best time either, Nightmare Bonnie wasn't letting up, he kept snapping his fingers and random pizza's would come out of nowhere, and they were huge pizza's. The pizza's charged at Simon in a spinning motion, forcing Simon to move out of the way, before Nightmare Bonnie could snap his fingers again; Simon latched his whip onto the Nightmare animatronics arm, and pulled hard. Nightmare Bonnie, getting caught off guard, got pulled over towards Simon who punched him with all of his might, before sending out a bottle of holy water over towards the nightmare, who howled in pain as the flames struck him. Simon, who was smirking a little bit, sheathed his Vampire Whip and watched the fire burn the nightmare animatronic… until it came out of the fire looking like a Jack-o-lantern. Jack-o Bonnie charged at Simon with his claws and swiped at the Belmont multiple times.

Wario, who simply laughed, charged with his shoulder over towards Nightmare Balloon Boy, who was charging at the treasure hunter. Wario simply used his Shoulder tackle and got through the horde that was Balloons 2, and knocked Nightmare BB into the wall. The Balloon Boy stumbled out of the wall in a daze just as Wario launched a statue of Dracula at the Nightmare animatronic, causing it to take more damage. Wario, having charged it up since Galeem, let it rip and farted in the direction of Nightmare Balloon Boy, causing the Nightmare Animatronic to gasp for breath, before casting Bubble breath on itself, allowing it to breath. Nightmare BB dashed forward and grabbed Wario.

"_Come closer… HELP ME COUNT MY TEETH_" Nightmare BB opened his mouth and prepared to use Mega Bite, however, Wario, opened his mouth wider, causing Nightmare Balloon Boy to gasp, and for Wario to bite down. The treasure hunter chomped ferociously before launching Nightmare Balloon Boy into the floor, causing a gravestone to appear where Nightmare Balloon Boy once stood. Wario began to flex and make crowd noises as he cheered himself on… just as a gush of water knocked him into a wall. Nightmare Chica walked forward and looked on to see what the Water hose attack had done, but found zero trace of Wario, and only a lone spirit orb. Not paying attention to it much, Nightmare Chica ran back towards Sans to finish him off with Nightmarionne and Nightmare Mangle.

Wario landed in Fourside, although it was a little bit foggy from the start, through the fog, he could see someone holding a staff. Going closer, Wario found the person to be Snake, and Snake was holding a staff. Wario slowly walked forward, but Snake heard him and turned around. "Greetings, my name is Ignatius. I am looking for Adam Crowley; I need to stop him from making more of these monsters" Snake looked down through the fog, looking at the monsters that took over the city he had now resided in. "Eh, what's so bad about that" Wario picked his ear, Ignatius returned a glare. "_What_ is so bad about it, innocent people are down there" Snake said, Wario shrugged, not really caring. 'Snake' felt steam pour out of his ears. "Do you not care about the innocent lives down there, all the women and children who have no protection against these monsters" Ignatius asked, reading the staff.

"No, not unless they pay me for saving their life" Wario picked his nose. "I think your Adam Crowley in disguise" "Snake ran forward with the staff and smacked Wario in the head, almost decapitating him. Wario clutched his head. "Hey, what's the big idea" he asked, going in for a shoulder tackle, and then clapping his hands in the air causing Ignatius to go a little bit higher into the air. "Give up your disguise Crowley, it won't get to me" 'Snake' brought out his Socom and open fired at Wario, who dodged all of them and ran forward, letting out another massive fart that launched him and Ignatius into the air, and down, sending both of them into different directions, Wario to the far left of the stage, and Ignatius down into a horde of monsters that were waiting for him. The treasure hunter peeked out to see, and immediately flinched as Ignatius got mauled to death. "Sorry buddy, but I ain't a crow" Wario said as he was brought back to Dracula's Castle.

* * *

Mysterious Dimension:

"Bada-bing"

"Is that all you say" Kazooie said, jumping out of the backpack and running full force towards the Ghoulie for a wing whack, which knocked the Ghoulie off the edge of the platform and into the abyss below. The breegull chuckled at the falling goon, before turning around and finding Banjo fending off two Ghoulie's with knives. The breegull charged forward and shot out multiple fire eggs, burning them to a crsip. Banjo gave thumbs up and the two rejoined to take on another barrage of Ghoulie's with the Wonder wing.

Sora, taking out his keyblade, proceeded to run forward and with only three slashes, chopped five Ghoulie's into pieces, causing them to disappear into nothingness. Behind him, a pair of Ghoulie's carrying Bazooka's charged at him ready to fire, only for Diddy to jump in and began to fire Peanut's at them. The peanut's traveled into the Bazooka's clogging up the rocket that was inside. Panicking, the two Ghoulie's began to run around in circles as the Bazooka exploded, causing the Ghoulie's to die. "_You think that a rocket could beat a peanut easily_" Sora thought to himself, fending off a Ghoulie that yielded nothing but his bare fists.

Yoshi and King Dedede made their way to the top of the ufo that was summoning all of the Ghoulie's. "So… how do we take it down" the King of Dreamland asked, Yoshi shrugged, not knowing what to do, the dinosaur peered through the window they were next to, seeing a figure inside. The figure had pink skin, turquoise hair, and wore a crimson blazer. Next to him were two Team Rocket Grunts. Yoshi grabbed an egg and threw it with all of his might at the glass, which didn't even crack it. King Dedede pressed a button on the bottom of his hammer. The hammer soon sported a jet that began to rev up, the King of Dreamland walked closer towards the glass and swung the hammer, but that only made a small crack.

Sighing heavily, Dedede pressed a button on the bottom of his hammer, causing the jet to retract. As he was about to jump off and go in the old fashioned way, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Donkey Kong giving him a thumbs up. "When did you get here" the king asked, Donkey Kong shrugged. "_You three go deal with whoever that is, we'll take it from here_" Greninja leapt off the UFO and down toward Pichu and Bandana Dee and started tearing Ghoulie's apart. Donkey Kong charged up a punch while Yoshi readied some fruit and King Dedede got out a few Gordo's. Once Donkey Kong finished charging, he let a rip and shattered the glass completely, and the three jumped in to face off with everyone.

The two Team Rocket Grunts reached for their Pokeballs and tossed them onto the ground, causing Sudowoodo and Shinx. Dedede patted his belly while Yoshi stuffed a watermelon in his mouth, and charged at the Shinx, spitting out a barrage of Watermelon seeds from his mouth. Running away from the seeds, Shinx ran forward toward Yoshi and used Tackle, knocking its head into the stomach of Yoshi, knocking the dinosaur into the wall of the UFO. The Team Rocket grunt smirked, "Now, use Bite" she said, Shinx obeyed, running forward and opening its mouth wide enough for a bite. Yoshi, not thinking and just doing now, popped a red Koopa Shell in his mouth and burped up three fireballs, the first fireball hitting Shinx while the other two went over towards the Ghoulfather.

The Ghoulfather turned to glare at the Green Dinosaur, but let his guard down as Donkey Kong came in and punched him in the leg, forcing him to scream out in pain. Snapping his fingers, three Ghoulie's came rushing in with their fists flailing. Donkey Kong saw this and tossed an orange to the three of them, and once the orange made contact, it blew up. Standing back up, The Ghoulfather made a fist that sparked with energy; he started to run up to Donkey Kong and readied his Iron Fist of revenge, but Donkey Kong rolled out of the way, causing the Ghoulfather to hit the ground, leaving a small crater. The Ghoulfather, brushing off his blazer, sighed and went over to duke it out with Donkey Kong.

Sudowoodo, after using Sucker Punch on Dedede, ran over to the Kind of Dreamland and prepared to use Low Kick. Dedede, getting himself off the ground, began to spin around, knocking into the Rock type Pokémon multiple times, and knocking it back towards the grunt that called it out. The Rock type, standing on one knee, used Rock Slide. Multiple Rocks, seemingly coming out of nowhere, rolled down towards Dedede, who began to swat the rocks away with his hammer, before taking out an axe Taranza gave him before coming to this tournament, and ran over. Swinging the axe over his head, Dedede closed his eyes and chopped down, the next thing he saw was the wide eyes of a Team Rocket member and the spirit of Sudowoodo.

"This isn't over just yet" The grunt dug into his pocket and brought out another Pokeball, Dedede sighed, he was going to be here a while.

* * *

The Sacred Realm:

Fox and Samus brushed past the trees and out into the lush, beautiful, open forest, where a spirit ran up in front of them and pulled them into a battle without any time to react. Landing at Find Mii, the two soon found themselves in front of Giant Incineroar with black fur. "_Greetings non fit losers_" Incineroar said_, _causing Fox and Samus both to glare at the giant Pokémon. "_My name is Dragaux, I was sealed away long ago, and now that I am out of that prison, I am free to spread my dark powers around the world, and become it's true, fit, king_" Incineroar said, looking off into the distance, while Samus readied her cannon and Fox took out his blaster. "That isn't going to happen _Dragaux_" Fox said, setting his blaster to the stun function. "_Very well, just know that with my fit body, I won't go easy on you_" The Giant Incineroar rushed towards the two and jabbed his knee forward, forcing the two fighters to roll out of the way.

Fox fired his blaster at Incineroar, but not doing anything even with the stun function on. Fox pocketed his blaster and rushed in for a kick in the leg, causing the Incineroar to scream and for Samus to fire loads of missiles at the Heel Pokémon. Fox, jumping up to the head, was soon surrounded by fire and dashed straight for the head, giving Incineroar burns across his face as well as punching it, causing 'Dragaux' to stumble back. Incineroar growled and suddenly grew taller, and became metal.

The Heel Pokémon chuckled and grabbed the two fighters and threw them against a pair of robes, before coming in with a Darkest Lariat. Landing back on the ground, Fox looked up at the now gigantic metal Incineroar, before zipping across the path, knocking Incineroar up into the air in the process, and allowing Samus to finish it off with a fully charged up shot, ending the battle with the spirit.


	24. And we're back

**BEFORE WE START, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER, THAT CHAPTER WAS JUST FILLER, WHICH ISN'T A BAD THING, BUT I THINK I COULD DO BETTER THAN THAT, SO I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO NOT MAKE FILLER CHAPTERS AT ALL.**

**ALSO, WE'LL BE SEEING ALL OF THE GROUPS IN THIS CHAPTER, ALONG WITH SOMETHING A FRIEND OF MINE IS DOING, AND I THOUGHT I WOULD DO IT TOO; I'M GOING TO GO INTO MORE DEPTH ABOUT THAT AFTER THAT CHAPTER.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Castle Bleck:

Jumping to the top to look for a way to bring the others up to his level, Mario looked around him, finally getting a glimpse of what Castle Bleck looked like. He hadn't actually payed attention to it until now, but all of it was just black. The walls were black; the doors were black with weird white outlines. There were windows, but all that did was lead out into a weird purple void that was incredibly huge for some reason. Shaking his head, Mario trudged forward and found an overly sized piece of tape with the words "Count Bleck" on them, sighing, Mario pulled the tape off, and a stair case refolded itself and made it so that the others could follow him.

"Geez, this place needs an interior decorator" Katie mumbled, as she and the others went through a door that led into a long hallway, with a bridge that held lava underneath. Mario felt a sense of déjà vu hit him as he walked across the bridge, fireballs came up at the sides of the bridge while the ceiling began to rumble, a large, wooden plank came crashing down, destroying the bridge behind them. Moving across the second bridge and through another door, Mario and co found themselves going up a flight of stairs that led up to the roof of the one of the castles many roofs. "So, you've made it this far, I'm impressed" a voice said, the group whirled around and found a trapdoor leading back down locked up tight, on top of the trapdoor was a woman with blue eyes that Mario thought could pierce through his body and take his soul. She had no hair, but had a gold metal piece that sat on her scalp. Her white, black, and gold dress matched the armor and heels and armor she wore, and some parts of her body started to have a blue glow.

The plumber's palm soon had fire dancing on it as he made a fist, crushing the fire and his fist engulfed in flames "Who are you" he said, as he saw his Paper self take out a hammer. "My name is Kronika, and I am the Keeper of time. I was sent by Count Bleck to stop you from reaching his throne" her eyes soon turned from blue to red, as she donned a new headpiece. Mario, his fist still engulfed in fire, let out a sad sigh. Starting off with a sprint, Mario jumped up into the air and prepared to punch Kronika, who used an Energy Burst to knock the plumber back. Landing back on his feet, Mario looked up to see that Kronika somehow just disappeared, looking around a bit, Mario turned to find the Keeper of Time simply teleported over towards the group and used another energy burst, sending all of the fighters to every corner of the roof. Snapping her fingers, the Keeper of time spawned orbs around her body, Cloud, who had charged up a tiny bit of his limit, rushed forward with his Buster Sword.

Kronika, watching the foolish swordsman run up to her, sent toe orbs out towards the swordsman. Waluigi, who saw a rouge orb coming his way, simply swatted it back with his tennis racket, causing the lanky tennis player and the Keeper of Time to play tennis for a while. Waluigi nodded his head a few times; Paper Mario gave a nod back, before flipping dimensions. Waluigi and Kronika played the game of tennis for a little bit, before Paper Mario game in, taking out a fire hammer, the paper plumber smacked it into the back of the Keeper of Time, forcing her to scream out in pain as the burns reached her back. Waluigi, tacking out some sort of backpack with a hammer on it, grabbed his tennis racket as the hammer smacked him in the head, causing the lanky fighter to smack the orb incredibly hard, sending it flying towards Kronika and hitting her in the head. Kronika screamed in pain as she clutched her head.

Paper Mario gave a thumbs up to Waluigi, who simply returned it with a stroke of his mustache. Paper Mario looked down at Kronika, she wasn't moving, did that kill her? The Paper Plumber shrugged, before Kronika brought up a blue sphere that shot a beam of energy at Paper Mario, knocking him back, and leaving a hole in his body.

"Oh, you're not one that gives up are you, this is going to be a long day" Bowser Jr. sighed.

* * *

Dracula's Castle:

Luigi, still screaming at the top of his lungs, burst through the door that exited the first part of Dracula's Castle, and tumbled down the stairs. He didn't have time to process where he was once he heard the footsteps of the Nightmare Animatronic coming at him at full force. Jumping back up, the Star Child ran for his life, and while not paying attention, entered a corn maze. Luigi ran for his life, still hearing the footsteps of the nightmare animatronic, before they faded into nothing. Finally stopping to catch his breath, the plumber looked around, and what he saw made his blood run cold, ears of corn sticking up all around him, trapping him within a hallway of corn that split off into different ends.

Luigi broke the biggest rule of any horror flick he saw back at the Mushroom Kingdom… _never enter the corn maze_.

Luigi quietly yelped, now knowing that if he made a louder sound, he would alert Nightmare Foxy to his location. Walking through the corn maze in an attempt to escape it, Luigi found a cardboard cutout of a yellow rabbit with a purple bowtie, next to him was a yellow bear with a purple bowtie and top hat, along with a microphone. Before the Star Child could question it, he heard the footsteps of the fox, gasping; he quickly went over towards the cut out and hid behind it, peering through a hole in the head of the yellow rabbit. Nightmare Foxy, looked back and forth, not noticing the plumber within the cutout.

Nightmare Foxy let out a growl, before saying in a demonic, hellish voice. "Yarg, you can be a pirate, but first you'll have to lose an eye and an arm" running off. The plumber, frightened for his life, began to run the other way, tripping over a coffin that held a set of keys. He didn't have time to examine the keys as the footsteps of a nightmare animatronic grew louder, and before Luigi knew it, Nightmare Foxy stood above him. Luigi, the only thing he could think of, shot a ball of thunder as the Nightmare Foxy's hook came down towards his eye.

… the hook never came.

Luigi looked up, seeing the hook of the nightmare animatronics' hook close to his eye. The plumber backed away as he looked up at Nightmare Foxy, who suddenly turned into a grave stone that held the spirit of the Nightmare Animatronic. Luigi got off the ground. "I… did it… I DID IT, IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID FOX" Luigi pointed a laughed, before he started to dance around; he halted once he heard a menacing laugh. The Star Child, slowly turning his head, found two enormous bears, one black and one orange. The two had top hats and bowties; the orange one having a purple top hat and bowtie, while the other had yellow. The black one stepped forward, snarling with its stomach mouth. The bear pointed to Luigi and said.

"_I am here to claim… what is left of you_"

Luigi screamed as Nightmare lunged at him.

* * *

With the others:

Nightmare Mangle charged at Master Chief, who pulled out his Plasma Pistol and fired multiple shots at the Nightmare Animatronic, who just kept on charging anyway. John sighed, taking out his beam sword and slicing Mangle's heads clean off, causing the Nightmare Animatronic to fall to the floor, and turn into a spirit. Master Chief looked around the area, seeing the Nightmare Animatronics fighting each of the fighters, except one was missing.

"Hey Bowser"

"KINDA BUSY HERE" Bowser punched a flurry of Freddles while Master Chief came in and pulled Pistol Whipped Nightmare Freddy over towards Bowser, who grabbed the bear's head and twisted it, causing a loud snap to echo throughout the room, and Nightmare Freddy to turn into a Gravestone. John, dusting himself off, looked over to Bowser, who was snarling at the spirit orb of Nightmare Freddy, and asked "Where's Luigi?"

"Green Stache ran away because of the fox thing" Bowser replied, and Master Chief nodded. "You mind checking up on him, Mario's gonna kill me if something happens to his _precious brother_" Bowser made finger quotes and ran off to fight Jack-o Bonnie. Master Chief nodded and ran off down the hall and out the door, looking out into the open area. The area was set up like some sort of festival, food and drinks set out along a bunch of tables, games set up alongside a whole bunch of plush bears and other animals. Smack dab at the end of the area was a big sign that certainly seen better days, with multiple letters faded or scratched out. With what he could make out, the sign said "Frdear orn ze." Hearing the screams of Luigi, John hurried into the maze, following the screams of the plumber. Upon finding Luigi, he was met with the Star Child backing away and shooting lightning out at a black bear, who simply swatted the balls of electricity away. Nightmare opened his mouth and his teeth began to turn green, and he lunged at Luigi with a Toxic Bite, Master Chief pulled out the Plasma Pistol and fired it at Nightmare, before changing to the Spartan Laser and charging it up. Nightmare growled and ran after Master Chief, who fired his Spartan Laser at Nightmare, catching the Nightmare Animatronic off guard, and knocking him back a few feet.

Nightmare Fredbear, seeing Luigi's scared face, bared his teeth for a Mega Bite. Luigi, finally getting a grip on himself, flashed the Strobulb at Nightmare Fredbear multiple times, causing the Nightmare Animatronic to hold up his hand, and walk back a few ways. The Star Child took out his Ultra Hammer and slammed it onto the Nightmare Animatronics' foot. Nightmare Fredbear let out a pained roar as he clutched his foot, and hoping on the other like he was a cartoon character. Seeing his chance, Luigi brought up his hand and fired a shot of lightning at Nightmare Fredbear, causing the Nightmare Animatronic to stop what he was doing, and turn into a gravestone.

Master Chief tossed a grenade at Nightmare, who smacked it into the another part of the corn maze. John, behind his helmet, grinned at the sight of Luigi finishing off Nightmare Fredbear, and simply took out his Assault Rifle and began to fire, with Nightmare holding up his hand as a shield from the attack. Nightmare grinned, opening his mouth to use a Mega Bite while saying "_You will not be spared. You will not be saved_" Nightmare began to walk forward, his teeth turning red. "Yeah, yeah… same goes for you" John said, Nightmare gave a confused look, before his eyes widened as a electric shock went through his entire body, before the Nightmare Animatronic went silent. Master Chief waited for Nightmare to turn into a grave stone before going up to Luigi and patting him on the shoulder. "You okay" he asked, Luigi stared at him for a few seconds, before giving a nod.

"There you are Green Stache, how did your fight with the fox go" Bowser jumped in, crushing Jack-o Bonnie's head, while the Piranha Plant nibbled on a Jack o-Lantern. "Never again, that's all I'll say" Luigi said, starting to shudder. Simon, not paying attention to any of the chatter happening, looked off into the distance, finding the exit to the corn maze and looking off at a Clock Tower… but it wasn't Dracula's Clock Tower, no, it looked different. "i'm guessing that's where we go next, huh" Sans appeared next to Simon, Ridley appeared behind the two, scratching his chin while looking at the Clock Tower. Everyone stopped chatting once they heard the rustling of corn. Luigi, yelping, turned his flashlight over towards the source of the noise, finding a blue and white straw poking out of the corn. Tilting his head, Luigi moved over towards the straw, and lifted his hand to touch the straw…

Only to be sucker punched in the face by a boy with a Mug for his head. Mugman chuckled and jumped ahead of the group. "What's your business here" Mugman asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Simon reached for the Vampire Killer. "We're here to stop Dracula once again" Simon stated, the mug rolled his eyes. "Well, could you at least not look at the tower, have some respect for the Barrows family. By golly" Mugman crossed his arms. Luigi tilted his head, looking at the tower, who were the Barrows family? "HEY, DID YOU NOT HERE WHAT I JUST SAID" Mugman put his fists together, sending out a huge purple ball of energy, that smacked Luigi in the face, and knocked him into the corn that surrounded the corn maze.

Mugman, after sucking on his straw, said "Looks like I have to teach you some manners" and ran forward, The Piranha Plant sucked in a breath, and exhaled out some poisonous smoke, which Mugman braved and kicked the Piranha Plant in the pot. Mugman, hearing Bowser inhale, turned around and saw flames coming from the mouth of the Star Child, and in a puff of smoke disappeared. The Koopa King glanced around, the flames still in his mouth, Mugman reappeared in front of Bowser, his hand in a finger gun, and fired a fully charged up Charge shot, knocking Bowser on his shell. Mugman chuckled to himself, wondering what the devil would look like if he had a shell and was knocked over like Bowser, and ran forward for a punch, but something soon wrapped around his legs. Looking back, he saw Simon with the Vampire Killer, and began to pull him back to a black eyed Sans and Ridley charging up the Plasma Beam.

Mugman, now getting a little scared, looked back to find the Piranha Plant with a now spiked face, Luigi, in one arm the Poltergust Nozzle and in the other, a ball of electricity, and Bowser, who was still ready to breathe fire. Mugman tilted his head, where was Wario, from what Dracula had told him, there was some weird man who had destroyed Nightmare BB with a fart, and he knew that was Wario from what Lord Dharkon said. The mug did find his answer as Wario picked up Mugman's head and head butted him, causing Mugman to black out.

* * *

The Mysterious Dimension:

Banjo swung the backpack at the last pair Ghoulie's, before Kazooie came out and shot a grenade egg at the pair, causing them to explode into pieces. Banjo dusted himself off, before a rumbling began under his feet, looking up to the sky, he saw the UFO that had lifted them off of the ground head up into the sky, but the weird black void thing getting bigger as well. "Well, this isn't good" Banjo said, scratching his chin. Kazooie popped out of the bag. "Ah c'mon Banjo, we defeated those Men in Black rip offs, it can't get any worse from here" Kazooie chuckled. The chuckling was cut off when a loud cackle filled the ears of the two, and then knew that cackle all too well.

In the blink of an eye, Banjo, Kazooie, and the others had teleported onto a ruined version of Grunty's Lair, and with another cackle, the witch herself appeared, riding her signature broomstick. "Ah if it ain't the smelly bear and the stupid bird, more like stupid bear and smelly turd" Grunty taunted. "Bold words witch, don't make me peck your butt… again" Kazooie growled, glaring at the green skinned witch. "What are you doing here Gruntilda" Banjo asked. Gruntilda chuckled to herself. "Revenge my dear bear, your guts I want to rip and tear" Grunty said. Greninja walked up next to the bear and took out two water kuni's while Sora unleashed his keyblade. "You're going to have help from your stupid friend's, no matter, you'll still meet your end" Grunty doubled back and charged at group, forcing them to leap out of the way. Diddy Kong curled his tail like a spring and bounced high into the air, and brought out his popgun to fire a peanut. The peanut sailed through the air and over towards the witch, hitting her on the cheek, and almost making her lose balance and fall off her broom.

Diddy Kong landed on the ground with satisfaction, looking ahead to find Gruntilda struggling to stay on her broom. The witch growled as she swooped down again, snapping her fingers and casting fireballs to fall from nowhere. In the mix of the fireball chaos, Gruntilda beat her broom as the broom sputtered and coughed furiously. Banjo, seeing this, rushed over, dodging as many fireballs as possible and letting Kazooie peck the witch straight in the back. The green skinned witch let out a yelp as the broom got into action, flying back to the outer edge of the lair. The witch growled and began to shoot lightning bolts from her hand.

"Wait, when did you learn this?"

"I'm a witch as you know, now watch me flatten you to dough" Gruntilda snapped her fingers, causing hammers to fall magically from the sky. Sora, smacking the hammers out of the sky using the keyblade, before looking towards the witch and shooting out a Firaga spell. The Firaga spell traveled over towards the witch, causing her to get hit and fly high into the air, with the broom (somewhat confused of what just happened), flying after her to catch the witch. Grunty growled as she snapped her fingers, and the wind suddenly picked up. The wind began to blow the fighters back, Greninja dashed forward to the best of his ability, grabbing onto Sora and Bandana Dee, and throwing them up into the air. The witch gasped as the Waddle Dee chucked his spear at the witch, only getting her hat, but just barely getting her head. The witch, throwing more fireballs, attempted to knock the two out of the sky, but Sora managed to cast Wateraga, and soaking the witch completely.

Gruntilda had enough at this point; she casted a barrier around herself, nothing could penetrate this, and if all goes according to plan, the smelly bear, the stupid breegull, and their annoying friends should be goners. But… out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brightly colored ball with the smash logo. Her eyes widened, how did a single smash ball survive?

The fighter's eyes widened. Banjo rushed towards the smash ball. "NOOOOOOOO" Gruntilda flew off towards the ball as well, but was just an inch to late as Banjo got it, and unleashed his Final Smash.

The Jinjonator came out of the ground as the other Jinjo's flew straight into it, and it took to the skies, destroying Grunty's barrier and piercing through her skin multiple times. With the final blow, Gruntilda was now a skeleton. "So… she dead" Sora asked, the breegull popped out of the backpack.

"You would think so, but like a certain someone, she always comes back" Kazooie turned, to find the witch suddenly reconstructing herself as the Hag 1 came from out of the ground.

"Okay, that's enough. The rhymes are done, I will kill all of you and use your skin to become beautiful again" Gruntilda lowered herself into the Hag 1 and it turned on, beginning the backup plan she had just in case.

**OKAY, FINALLY DONE, HEHEH. YEAH I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK, I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR BEING PATIENT. BUT BEFORE I CLOSE IT OFF, I NEED TO GIVE CREDIT TO SOMEONE RIGHT NOW, I'LL BE DOING THIS A LOT AND ALTHOUGH HE DIDN'T HELP OUT IN THIS CHAPTER, HE WILL HELP OUT LATER.**

**GENERIC SMASH BROS FAN HAS BEEN A HUGE HELP TO THIS STORY, AND PROBABLY THE REASON ITS STILL GOING, HE ALWAYS GIVES ME ADVICE AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY, AND FINALLY, I'LL TAKE THOSE DIEAS, BUT OF COURSE, I NEED TO GIVE CREDIT. I WOULD FEEL AWFUL IF I TOOK SOMETHING AND DIDN'T GIVE CREDIT TO THAT PERSON, SO IF JUST FOR YOU GENERIC SMASH BROS FAN, I GIVE YOU CREDIT.**

**ANYWAY, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, IT WAS A BLAST WRITING IT, AND I'LL SEE YALL SOME OTHER TIME, GOODBYE.**


	25. Fighters Galore

**OKAY, AFTER TAKING IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR A LITTLE BIT, I THINK I'M READY TO STAT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Eggman Land:

Smithy stormed down into the creation lab, his eyebrows furrowing in anger as he smacked the door open with his hammer, the hinge falling off one side. The blocky man in the creation lab turned around. "YOU, you call this a robot" Smithy slammed the cube onto the table. The said robot was just two blocks stuck together, the top being gray, and the bottom being a small black block for what was supposed to be a wheel.

"Did you not see the blueprints, make an actual robot or I will be forced to kill you" Smithy raised his hammer and slammed it down next to the blocky man, before storming out and slamming the door, said door somehow magically repaired after that. Steve lowered his head before taking out the blue prints and looking at them. They were so foreign to him, he came from a world where a lot of things were blocks where mainly the world, here, they have wheels and orbs.

The door knob turned, the blocky man jumped back, opening a chest and taking out his Diamond Sword, ready to fight whatever was beyond that door. The door opened… and in came a puppet with some sort of gun arm.

Steve (to the best of his ability) tilted his head as more people came in, a two tailed fox, a weird looking animal with spikes on its paws. As the rest of the fighters moved into the room, one of them pulled out a gun and pointed at Steve's head. "Alright block boy, you're gonna tell us where Eggman is right now" the puppet moved forward. "Weird, he kind of looks like a fighter" the puppet scratched his chin. "If he was a fighter, then where is his letter" the two tailed fox asked. Steve hopped in the air before running over to the chest and taking out a letter, maybe they were some people from this tournament he got invited to.

Tossing the letter out to the puppet, the walking puppet grabbed the letter and opened it up, giving a few nods before turning back to the blocky human.

"Alright Steve, How did you get here"

Steve looked into his inventory and grabbed a few signs, placing one down, he began to scribble on the sign, when he was done it read "They locked me up in here to create robots, some weird metal guy with a hammer and a beard came in here and said that I needed to follow the blue prints, and then left".

The puppet's eyes widened, it couldn't be, he's gone… right. "Anyway, we're heading off to fight someone named Eggman, he was the one who captured you and kept you here, wanna come along" the two tailed fox asked. Steve nodded, taking out his enchanted diamond sword, and walking off out of the room.

"Wait, don't go too far you'll get"

A spirit blindsided the blocky human and pulled him into battle. Landing on Norfair, Steve looked to find a man covered in gray and black armor. The man turned around. "So, this is the fighter they send this… thing, made out of blocks" Steve pulled out his diamond sword, ready to fight… whatever this is.

"I suppose we should do some greetings, my name is Colonel Radec, the commander of the Second Army, who are the one of, if not, the most fear individual to the Helghan Empire, what is your name"

Master Chief then looked to the ground and found a sign that said "Steve". Steve was a weird name for this person, who was made entirely of blocks, and obviously he didn't talk (It was better than the guy he met, who just mumbled everything).

"Well Steve, you are now my next opponent, I will defeat you and then head on to face the man that has trapped me here" Master Chief cocked his gun and charged forward, ready to blow the head off of the blocky human. Steve ran forward with his Diamond Sword and began to swing it at Master Chief, who shielded the attacks with his gun. Master Chief opened fire on Steve, expecting to blow the head off of the blocky fighter.

To his surprise, Steve had placed multiple blocks and hid behind each of them. Once the blocks had magically broken, the blocky human fired an arrow at him, hitting Master Chief Right in the visor. "Impressive, but it won't help you" the man pulled the arrow out of his visor, and proceeded to pull out a grenade and tossed it to Steve, who batted it away with his sword, before charging in with an iron sword and striking Maser Chief in the chest. Master Chief stumbled back as Steve ran forward and placed down a TNT block, before placing some red stone behind it, and stepping on a pressure plate he placed down. The TNT block began to flash, before exploding Master Chief, and sending him out of the arena. The spirit of Colonel Radec flew up to Steve's face, hit him, and floated away.

* * *

Castle Bleck:

Mario rolled out of the way of an incoming laser blast, before hopping into the clown car with Bowser Jr. and Nate, and the three took to the skies. Mario looked at Jr., and then remembered about his father, should he tell him? Probably not, first off, he would probably kill him for not telling him about his father, second off, he would rush off to his father and probably get under Dharkon's control (or even Count Bleck's control), but then again, it wouldn't be nice to keep it a secret from him.

"This may be a bad time… but your father's alive" The screeching halt of the clown car echoed throughout the world as Junior turned to Mario, his eyes basically saying that he was angry. "YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME" Junior screamed, dodging a blast of another laser. "Well…" Mario chuckled while scratching his head, looking at Nate, wondering if he had an answer. The average boy shrugged, causing the plumber to gulp. Bowser Jr. slammed his hand on the eject button and Mario found himself flying through the air. The Koopa prince then turned his attention to Nate, who was now shaking in fear. "Did you know about this" he asked.

"N-n-no sir"

"Good, now when I say jump, you jump"

Mario practically felt like he was flying, maybe if he had a wing cap or a cape feather, it probably would have helped, but no, he didn't have any. As he fell, Mario grabbed his hat and at the right time, tossed it. The hat traveled a distance until it reached Kronika's head, and with the help of Cappy, Mario entered the body. Kronika struggled trying to pull Cappy off. "Mario, what are you trying to do, I can't hold on much longer" Cappy struggled.

Mario, inside of the body, had no idea what to do. He had never captured someone like this before. So, in a desperate attempt, he snapped his fingers. At the time he snapped his fingers, Kronika pushed Mario out of his head, and he landed next to Katie and his paper self, both looking at him with concern.

"YOU FOOL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" Kronika screamed, she could feel the portals of time opening up in throughout the Dark Realm. Two portals have opened up behind her, revealing two fighters. Mario got up and groaned, please, for the love of everything that i-

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES"

Captain Falcon ran forward his fist igniting into flames, and behind him, Leaf threw out a Pokeball, releasing Charmander. Charmander opened up with a flame thrower, almost blasting Mario away. Paper Mario, taking out his Sticker Album, released Kersti, who floated around the paper fighter for a few seconds. "Hey Mario, what can I do for ya" Paper Mario grabbed her and Kersti's eyes widened, Charmander, ready for another Flamethrower, suddenly had Kersti on his face. "MARIO, WHAT'S GOING ON" Kersti screamed as Charmander clawed at the sticker, having it over his nose and mouth did not help him breath.

Katie and Leaf stared each other down, the taller girl glaring back while the younger girl, while having a bit of remorse in her eyes, stared back as well. Calling back Charmander, Leaf sent out Blastoise while Katie sent out Jibanyan, who just looked at the humongous Pokémon in shock.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU SUMMON ME TO FIGHT THAT THING?!"

Blastoise charged up Hydro Pump, just as a spirit came along and dumped out Pikachu, who was confused on how he got here. Turning to his right, he saw Leaf and Blastoise, getting ready to use Hydro pump. Pikachu's cheeks had electricity on them for a split second as he jumped in the air, and used Thunder Bolt. Blastoise felt deadly amounts of electricity go through him as Leaf gasped, quickly calling back Blastoise and taking out Ivysaur. The Ivysaur had a small shine on it, as its vines went to grab Pikachu, but the mouse Pokémon jumped in the air, causing the yo-kai to get wrapped up in the vines instead. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HELP" Jibanyan wiggled out of the vines as Pikachu, using Iron Tail, cut through them, allowing Jibanyan to be free, and fall to the floor.

Captain Falcon rolled out of the way of Mario's fireball, and prepared a Falcon Punch. Mario, taking out his Ultra Hammer, and the two collided with each other. Mario felt his whole body shake as Captain Falcon shook his hand, the punch left only a small dent in the hammer, to both fighters surprise. Captain Falcon prepared a Falcon kick, just as Mario pulled out a stopwatch and pressed it.

Everything slowed down to a crawl except for Mario, who grabbed his spare Metal Cap and slipped it on. Turning into Metal, the plumber moved forward and simply punched Captain Falcon in his head incredibly hard. Time had began to move fast once again and Captain Falcon went out cold.

Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and became Shadow Mario, Shadow Mario, as quickly as possible, splashed Kronika with huge amounts of paint that after three seconds, electrocuted her. Kronika, getting the last of the paint off of her, transformed into a dinosaur. Letting out a massive roar, she charged at the group, who all yelped in surprise, with Waluigi hiding behind Junior and Nate. Paper Mario however, was not scared. His arms began to fold and fold again, until the a thousand folded arms came out. With this new found power, Paper Mario grabbed the dinosaur by its mouth and tossed it over towards the edge of the roof. Rushing over to the dinosaur, Paper Mario began to slam the dinosaur in the belly multiple times, before trying to push it off. Waluigi, Nate, Bowser Jr. and soon everyone else came rushing over, save Katie and Pikachu, who were busy fighting Ivysaur, Kronika changed back into her regular form, but still found herself losing, before long, she fell off the arena and down into the void.

Pikachu, with a swift iron tail, took out Ivysaur, and he fell to the ground, leaving Leaf all alone to defend herself. "OKAY" Leaf screamed, causing her to black out and fall to the ground.

* * *

?:  
Dimentio found himself in the abandoned Bean Bean Kingdom, with spirits roaming the land. He was only interested in one; the others could rot here, like an apple sitting on a plate. Dimentio searched and searched the world, and there it was, in all of its glory. Chuckling to himself, Dimentio snapped his fingers, and the spirit regained its form. "Welcome back to the world of the living oh fury one, I can help you get your fury back, but you'll need some help, not only from me, but from the Dark Star, what do you say"

"I… Have… FURY"

"Excellent, shall we?"


	26. Fighters Galore pt 2

**THESE CHAPTERS ARE MAINLY ABOUT BRINGING IN FIGHTERS, YEAH THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Mysterious Dimension:

And so here they were, the Hag 1 against some puny fighters. Grunty, inside the Hag 1 grinned. She pressed a few buttons and the lasers switched on, and then she began to drive. Dodging the lasers, Bandana Dee and Sora jumped up into the air and landed onto the top of the thing, now waiting for the witch to come out. Once she did, she punched both of them off of the Hag 1, and pulled out a question card.

"Thought we were done with quizzes? Think again bear and bird, let's jump to the harder ones" Gruntilda tossed three cards into the air and they floated away. She cleared her throat, and asked "Who is the protagonist of Dragalia Lost" Gruntilda said, before setting a timer of five seconds. Banjo went deep in thought; he should know this… right? The answer struck him, just as the timer went off. "Oh you took too long, now let's go for some deadly spells" Gruntilda snapped her fingers, and not only did meteors fall from the air, but spikes as well.

Sora, slashing multiple spikes away, launched a Firaga spell at Gruntilda, whose body was suddenly set ablaze. The meteors and the spikes halted and Grunty went back down into the Drill. She scowled. "Fine, have your way keyblade boy" she pressed a button, and missiles came out. The missiles launched straight at Sora, who used Wateraga spells to destroy them. Greninja leapt up into the air and pulled out a water shuriken just a Gruntilda came out, still on fire, and launched the Shuriken at the bonely witch.

Gruntilda easily dodged that. "Alright Water Type, what color is my scarf" she placed a timer for three seconds. "_Purple_" Greninja told her, Gruntilda scowled. "Fine, I'll go easy on you" Gruntilda said, as she launched small spells at the group. Banjo, using Kazooie as a shot gun, launched multiple grenade eggs at Grunty, who ducked before the next one hit her.

"Alright, open the exhaust port, I'm taking the wheel" Grunty said. She drove faster than last time, her eyes set on Banjo and Kazooie as the drill came close to their heads.

* * *

Above the Mysterious Dimension:

Yoshi had no idea what happened, first they were on the ground, now they are above the ground. The Ghoulfather seemed to notice this, and he seemed angry. He clenched his fists as the Rocket Grunts (who were surprisingly hard to battle) ran away through a door, where a blocky person came out. The person, like before, was blocky. The person also held a sword which seemed to be made out of iron.

"Alright that's enough, if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself" the Ghoulfather stood up.

Donkey Kong beat his chest as he ran forward towards the Ghoulfather, who batted the Kong away with a kick and punched forward. The punch soon made a huge purple fist that traveled towards Donkey Kong, who put up his hands as a weak shield, but Alex came in and placed a wall of Iron Blocks, which the fist collided with it, but didn't break it. Donkey Kong grabbed the blocks of Iron and tossed it at the Ghoulfather, who groaned in pain once the blocks collided with him. Looking back up, the blocky person was rushing forward with the sword. Ghoulfather, who was badly damaged by the iron, held out his hand, and a disk appeared. Ghoulfather tossed the disk forward as it went towards the blocky human.

Yoshi, saw this and stepped in, eating the disk in one gulp, much to the Ghoulfather's surprise, and spit it out back at him, slicing his head off, and causing it to roll on the floor.

* * *

Dracula's Castle:

Mugman looked through a telescope that he had in his pocket. There seemed to be no way to get across to the other side, where the Clock Tower was. He bit his lip as he put the telescope away.

"Nothing" he said, "No boats" Sans asked, Mugman shook his head no. "Great, so now how long do we have to wait, I have to find tre-I mean, we have to face Dracula" Wario chuckled, getting a dirty look from both Luigi and Simon. Sans gave a thought.

"well… maybe we should… _treasure _this moment together"

Sans chuckled, Wario gave a look, while Luigi and Mugman laughed behind their hands. Bowser, who did enjoy the joke a little, gave Sans a dirty look while an unimpressed Simon just stared. The joke hit Ridley Big Time. "I would like you to refrain from using your jokes ever again, or else" Ridley growled.

Before Sans could ever say or else what, a loud horn busted through the discussion. A big ship came cruising through. The ship was run down, which surprised Luigi that it still worked. The ship's name was called The Orpheus. It had two smoke stacks and it stopped right in front of Luigi's group. A board came down, inviting them to come on the boat. Gulping, Luigi took the first step, and the second step, and soon enough, he found himself on the boat.

"Nice boat, too bad it's run down" Mugman walked forward, and the rest of the group followed, with Luigi behind them. He waved the flashlight in spastic motions, he was scared, did he have every right to be though? The boat was run down, how bad can this be?

He spoke to soon, something grabbed Luigi by his legs and he was pulled into a room, screaming at the top of his lungs as the door slammed shut, causing the group to turn around.

Luigi found himself in Zelda's World, at night though. It was weirdly hot too. He turned around and found a group of blocky zombies wearing blue torn up shirts. The zombies muttered untranslatable things, but Luigi did hear one thing.

"Brains" it said and they slowly walked forward. Luigi yelped and launched multiple spheres of lightning without warning. The zombies kept walking forward as they took the lightning before eventually blowing up, leaving Luigi alone, in the night. "Hm… I did it… am I done"

"So you're behind this" Luigi turned to find Fox, although he was dressed up like Wolf. "Come again" he asked. "I knew you were behind this, give up, I know you work for the umbrella corporation" Fox said, taking out his blaster.

"I think this is a misunderstanding" Luigi said, but Fox didn't care. He fired multiple shots from his blaster at Luigi, who yelped and rolled out of the way. Fox went after him and prepared to kick him. But Luigi, scared as ever, launched a plunger into Fox's face. Fox scratched at the plunger in any attempt to get it off as Luigi delivered a punch to the ribs, before shooting a ball of lightning at Fox. Fox stumbled back as Luigi pressed the plunger down onto Fox's nose, causing Fox to suffocate.

Fox struggled for a while until he finally gave up and laid limb on the ground, leaving Luigi alone in the nighttime air.

* * *

?:

Dimentio looked at the group from a distance. His eyes fell on Link, who seemed to be cooking with the girl with noodle arms. He simply snapped his fingers and teleported over there. The noodle armed girl jumped in surprise as Link turned around. "Forgive me Arms Champion, I need to borrow your friend, he'll be fine" Dimentio teleported both him and Link to a cave.

The hero of the wild unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight. Dimentio however, chuckled and snapped his fingers. A stem had appeared on the top of Link's head and h the Hero of the Wild began to flail his arms about.

"Master Dimentio… what is your bidding?"

"Fight off the fighter's that come here with your new pet wolf for me, please"

* * *

Sacred Realm:

Marth was incredibly confused, where was Captain Falcon? They all went to sleep for a little bit and when they awoke, Captain Falcon was gone. "It doesn't matter" Fox said as he pointed towards a cave. Entering the cave, he could hear wild wolf sounds. The wolf sounds grew louder as they entered a snowy area. The area had bridges that lead to a stone that held another bridge that lead to the outside world. Fox was about to jump up to the bridge. But a loud bark came from one side. Fox's eyes widened as Link, who was supposed to be with Mario, but now had a Stem on his head. Next to him, was Wolf. Wolf bared his teeth as he rushed towards Fox, like an actual wolf, and tackled him to the ground.

Link ran towards Marth and attacked him with a swing of his sword. Marth and Link locked blades as Solo came in from behind with a Kafrizz. Link was knocked far back into the cave as Marth came in, his sword scraping the ground. Link dropped both his sword and shield and took out the Ancient Bow. Firing an arrow that could pierce and kill Marth, he pulled back and launched the arrow just as Marth rolled out of the way.

Wolf bite down onto Fox's neck, causing him to scream in pain as K. Rool came in with a punch to the head. Wolf let out a whine as he landed on the snow in a heroic pose. His eyes changed from their bright red and purple back to their original color, and then back again. Fox set his blaster to stun as he fired a shot at Wolf, who tried to use his reflector, but used it to early and got hit with it. He howled in pain as the shot went though his body and he fell to the floor, his eyes going back to normal.

**THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER AND I DO APOLOGIZE FOR IT. BUT I DO HAVE SCHOOLWORK I HAVE TO DO. I DO PLAN ON MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER LONG, MAYBE EVEN THREE THOUSAND WORDS, WHICH ISN'T LONG FOR MOST WRITERS, BUT FOR ME, IT'S PRETTY LONG.**

**THE SECOND REASON IS THAT I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY, AND IT WILL COME OUT ON HALLOWEEN, SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT.**


	27. (I apologize again)

**MANDATORY PLUG INCOMING (IT'LL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS). I HAVE MADE A FNAF ONE SHOT SERIES CALLED FAZBEAR'S SCARE; IT'LL BE SOMETHING TO WORK ON WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT.**

**OKAY, OUT OF THE WAY, WE'RE BACK INTO WORLD OF LIGHT.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Dracula's Castle:

The ship docked off at some sort of building. As everyone got off the ship rode off into the fog and disappeared. Luigi gulped; did he just stand on some ghost ship? He did hear some moans while aboard the ship. So, that was fun. Luigi gulped as he began to turn around and found himself in front of an abandoned building. Nature had already taken over the building, with vines and plants growing around the building, and somehow getting inside of the building. The door creaked in the wind as it blew open, inviting the fighters inside. The top of the building held a sign, but it could barely be made out.

Luigi gulped, even if he tried to run, there was nowhere else to go, he could go around. Luigi began to book it, but something held him in place. He turned and found Bowser's glare. "You aren't planning on leaving us here, are you?"

"W-W-What, of course not" Luigi gulped and braved into the building, flashlight in hand. The building had this weird smell, it was an ashy smell, like the place had recently been burned to the ground, or something in here had been burning. The floor creaked and water dripped from the ceiling.

"How long has this place been abandoned" Master Chief asked, some of the stuff looked brand new, but the place had been run down. The posters showed no signs of weathering, and they looked shiny and new. So did the arcade cabinets, they were very shiny, but everything else around them were completely off. "This place is a dump, I doubt there is any type of treasure here, let's just find the exit"

Wario dashed in front of the group and down the hall. Luigi gulped and trudged after him, leaving the rest of the group all alone in this supposedly abandoned place. Luigi dashed down hallways, stumbling over wires, past arcade machine, and down a few more halls towards Wario, who had found the exit, but it seemed the door didn't open, no matter how many times Wario Shoulder tackled it. "Ah great, now where stuck in a place that has no treasure" Wario huffed, this was the only reason he entered this joint in the first place.

"Well…" Luigi stopped; did he just hear something coming from the vents? He turned his flashlight over to the vent cover and waited, he could hear squeaking coming from it. There was something in the vents. Wario rolled up his sleeves and straightened his jacket. "Come on out, you stupid rat" Wario chuckled, but no rat came out of the vent. Instead, a tall, moldy green rabbit with a horrific smell came out. Luigi's flashlight landed on the rabbit's torn up chest, which revealed something red inside, what? He wanted to inspect closer, but Wario charged at the rabbit.

Springtrap, grabbing onto Wario, held him up by the neck. "Nice try" Springtrap snapped his fingers, a rabbit mask appeared on Wario's head, who struggled to get it off, before a bunch of snapping sounds came from inside the mask and Wario screamed. Luigi screamed and ran out of the room while Wario stumbled around with blood coming out of his head.

Springtrap smiled, it was great to have some people to kill again. He ran off after the short plumber man, his smile growing wide.

* * *

Castle Bleck:

Finding another trap door and heading back into the Castle, Mario and Co made their way into some sort of dining area. The dining area was filled to the brim with long tables and plates, with in the corner, was some sort of stage and a microphone, next to it was a sign with a Goomba on the stage singing, above it, in pink plastered words, it said "Karaoke Night". The rest of the room had that same black texture.

_This place really needs an interior decorator_ Katie thought, as she walked into the room, with the others following. As soon as they were about to leave…

"Oi, What're ya doin in here"

A man with enormous muscles came down, and screamed some gibberish at the door, who screamed and jumped down. The man scratched his beard, "Which one of ya be Maria" the man said, Paper Mario jumped in front of the group and took a fighting stance. "There ye are" he yelled. "And you are" Mario stood next to his paper counterpart.

"AI, TWO MARIA'S" the man screamed, his Scottish voice cracked when he did. The Scottish man soon cupped his chin.

"Hmm…, I knew it, ye cloned yourself didn't you Maria"

"It's pronounced Mario, with an o" Mario corrected. "SHAD AP CLONE, I'M TALKING TO THE REAL MARIA" Mario stepped back. "So, ye came all this way to stop Count Bleck again, didn't ye, well, I ain't havin any of that, I'd take all of ye on and take you down in brief seconds" he said.

"We don't even know who you are" Leaf stepped in. "I be O'Chunks, and by ye order of ye Count and Lord Dharkon, YE BE GETTING CHUNKED" O'Chunks leapt into the air. The brawny Scottish man did a flip and ground pounded onto the ground, sending the fighters flying across the area.

"So, he all brawn and no brains" Mario asked his Paper Counterpart, who nodded. "Good, then this shouldn't take long" Mario's hands ignited with fire, Captain Falcon stood beside him, and Charmander hopped onto Mario's shoulder, spitting out a small bit of fire as well. The three charged at O'Chunks, with Captain Falcon doing his signature Falcon kick, but came up a bit short, causing O'Chunks to grab him and toss him around, knocking both Mario and Charmander into a few tables. Captain Falcon was soon flung into the air, before his body crashed in the buffet, causing him to be covered in some sort of sauce (at least he hoped it was sauce). O'Chunks chuckled as he struck many poses, which gave Nate, who snuck up from behind, to whack the Scottish man with his Piko Piko hammer. The Scottish man didn't even flinch, instead he slowly turned around and made eye contact with the child.

"If ye know what's good for ya, ye would start runnin" O'Chunks swung his hand for a big slap in the back as Nate screamed, causing him to fly into a wall and make a crater. The average boy swore he heard a loud crack. Peach ran right over to him and started to work her healing magic, with Blastoise and Ivysaur giving him some time.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr., both giving each other a nod, went into their positions. Waluigi pulled out his trusty tennis racket and Bowser Jr. charged up his cannon, the cannon ball shot out far as Waluigi grinned, smacking it with the racket as hard as he could, it didn't even brake. The cannon ball traveled a far distance and smacked O'Chunks in his lower jaw, it didn't break, but did the Scottish man feel the pain.

"OI, YOU ALL NEED TO BE FIGHTIN FAIR, THAT BE SOME BI-"

"You sound like King Bob-omb after I threw him off the mountain" Mario's firy fist came down and incinerated O'Chunks beard, the Scottish man laughed.

"Silly clone, the real Mario would have gone for the head" O'Chunks laughed like he just said some sort of famous movie quote, but as soon as he was about to gasp, Cloud rushed in and swung the buster sword hard at O'Chunks head, slicing it off.

Everyone stared for a the brief seconds, Cloud heavily breathed, his heart raced, something was wrong. He couldn't comprehend it as the Ex-Solider collapsed to the floor.

"CLOUD" Mario screamed, that was the last thing he heard.

**HEY GUYS, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU, YOU MAY THINK THIS CHAPTER IS LAZY, AND YOUR RIGHT, IT'S SHORT AND RUSHED, BUT THIS CHAPTER… I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT WAS VERY HARD TO RIGHT, AND I'M TAKING A VACATION SOON, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD JUST TRY TO GET THIS OUT TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, SO HERE YOU HAVE A LAZY AND RUSHED CHAPTER.**

**I PROMISE YOU, AND I REALLY DO PROMISE YOU, AFTER THE VACATION, THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AND NOT RUSHED, I PROMISE YOU. I'M REALLY SORRY AGAIN, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR MORNING, WHERE EVER YOU ARE IN THIS WORLD OF OURS, BUT HAVE A NICE DAY, AND AGAIN, I'M SORRY.**


	28. One Winged Angel

**OKAY, I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THIS, AGAIN, I HAVE A FNAF STORY IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT, BUT THAT'S UP TO YOU; LET'S GET INTO THE STORY NOW.**

Smash Ultimate: World of Light

Eggman Land:

Mega Man peered around the corner, eyes darted left and right, he gave the A-ok sign and the rest of the group walked out into what seemed to be a café. Eggman was plastered all over the walls and floor. The food had been all Egg themed, Egg Salad, Scrambled Eggs, Hard boiled Eggs.

_Wait, if this place has robots working, why does this place have some sort of Egg Café_ Tails thought to himself, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of running, fast running. He turned, and he found Sonic running his way, red eyes affixed on the group, a huge, malicious smile on his face.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY"

"Fox boy, what's gotte-HOLY SH" Snake jumped out of the way as Sonic stormed in , stopping right dead center in the middle of the café. Sonic chuckled to himself. "Oh come on guys, there was no need to dodge, it would have been a lot quicker and painless" the blue hedgehog chuckled. "Sonic, we have you outnumbered nine… twelve to one" Tails glanced over at the three Pokémon for a second. Sonic let out a loud "HA" before saying "I like those odds."

The blue blur soon ran forward towards the two tailed fox and grabbed him, tossing him into the tables that were placed for the fox. Snake, rolling his eyes, pulled the pin on a grenade and chucked it at Sonic, the blue hedgehog (first having a nice soda), caught the grenade and kicked it back to Snake, the mercenary rolled out of the way as a huge hole in the wall was formed. Squirtle, after retreating into his shell, launched himself at the blue hedgehog. The teenage hedgehog sidestepped out of the way before grabbing the shell and kicking it back towards the other Pokémon.

Pikachu, who was hiding behind multiple food trays, leapt out from behind and used Thunderbolt. The teenager, who looked back in surprise, got electrocuted and fell to his knees. The blue bomber, switching abilities to Water Balloon, tossed three water balloons at the hedgehog.

Pikachu let loose another Thunderbolt, shocking the hedgehog, and with the water balloons, dealing double damage to the hedgehog. Sonic screamed in pain as a grenade and a grape bomb collided with the back of his head, knocking the hedgehog out.

?:  
Cloud clutched his head as he groaned awake, he was in a dark room, he couldn't even see anything in front of him. In his head he could hear faint voices.

"Is… Is he dead"

"Gee, I dunno, it wasn't like he lost consciousness or anything"

"Shut up Junior"

Were those Mario and the others? Probably, he barely remembered anything before blacking out. "And so I arrive, like a purple titan after some precious gemstones" a two dimensional jester appeared, said jester wore purple and yellow, and having shoes and gloves and… was he made out of paper?

Cloud drew the Buster Sword, the jester let out a low chuckle, the chuckle soon turned into a loud laughter. "Allow me to introduce myself Ex-Soldier, my name is Dimentio, the master of dimensions, and the pleaser of crowds, I know you very well Mr. Strife" Dimentio bowed to Cloud, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"I know all about your adventures, your friends, and a certain girl that can trigger… a bad memory maybe" Dimentio laughed as Cloud stiffened, tightening his grip on the buster sword. Dimentio snapped his fingers and Cloud found himself at a familiar fountain with a familiar girl. Cloud clutched his head, letting go of the Buster Sword, "Relax Strife, I ain't gonna let you see this again."

Dimentio snapped his fingers, but Sephiroth didn't disappear, he came falling down like normal, and… was that a stem on his head? Sephiroth was the same as ever, just with the weird stem on his head. Sephiroth's long sword was barely visible in the darkness, only Sephiroth himself stood there. "Now, Mr… I never did get your last name, whatever, you and Mr. Strife will head back to the real world and duke it out, got it, excellent" Dimentio didn't wait for a response, he simply waved his hands.

A large box was drawn around all three of them, and they were soon transported back to Castle Bleck.

"DIMENTIO" Nate and Katie said in unison while Paper Mario jumped towards the jester. "Ah yes, legendary Yo-kai Master and his… wife? Ah yes, wife, and of course Mario" Dimentio bowed. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm very busy, so I hate to leave you all on a sour note, but I must, say hi to Sephiroth for me, Ciao" Dimentio disappeared. Cloud ran towards Sephiroth, who simply raised his sword and blocked it. Cloud jumped back, ready to cast Firaga, but Mario stepped in, hands dancing with fire, he jumped up high into the air and landed a punch right into Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth stumbled back; only to charge forward with his sword, Mario yelped as he barely dodged the long sword, the sword almost stabbing him right in the chest.

Paper Mario dug through his pocket and pulled out a shiny hammer, and ran forward towards the man with the long sword, but Sephiroth snapped his fingers, causing some sort of beam to shoot out at the paper fighter, and spheres of dark energy to swirl around him. With the shiny hammer in hand, Paper Mario tried to bat away the dark energy, but no avail as the spheres hit him right in the head, sending Paper Mario flying into a wall. Peach gasped and ran over to heal him, but was stopped by a bright red ball of fire that blocked her path. Sephiroth emerged from the fire and prepared to decapitate Peach. Cuphead, eyes widening like doughnuts, ran forward and with his dash, tackled Peach to the ground.

Bowser Jr., seeing someone almost kill his Mama Peach, pressed a button on the Clown Car, and wheels popped out. The engine in the car revved up and Bowser Jr. slammed his foot on the gas and driving over to Sephiroth, smacking him into the air with a hammer. Min Min, switching her arms to the Dragon, and threw both Arms towards Sephiroth, and launched two lasers.

Cloud, seeing his chance, activated Omnislash Version 5. Cloud jumped into the air and swung his sword, before more swords appeared; he used every sword to slice Sephiroth before he slammed the sword onto the ground, killing him once and for all.


End file.
